


【OS】S&S

by Maniaaa



Series: 廣義人妻相對論 [8]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Omega/Omega
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 101,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniaaa/pseuds/Maniaaa
Summary: 雙omega設定





	1. 01　奔逃

**Author's Note:**

> ＊架空ABO（OmegaxOmega）  
> ＊與現實人物團體無關

 

 

　　二宮和也看著手上新被交派下來的任務詳情，是抓捕逃逸的Ω，全世界最吃力不討好的工作之一。

　　要不是他上一個任務出了差錯，現在也不至於整個部門的人都把燙手山芋丟到他這裡來，出外勤本來是α的工作，而多數的β，譬如他，只要待在辦公室裡做些行政職就可以了，薪水也多，排假又方便輕鬆。

　　好吧，讓他看看到底是要抓捕哪個大膽的Ω。

 

　　情況比二宮想像的還要嚴重太多。這個任務的確是相當棘手，但就抓捕Ω的任務而言，上頭鮮少會同意使用最新的搜捕手段，而這次竟然同意了，可見這件事情的確非同小可。

　　他啜了一口咖啡，站在巨大的螢幕前，螢幕分隔成非常多的視窗，幾個可以任他自由調派的下屬正從偌大東京的各處閉路監視器比對人臉，甚至還開始監聽，那其實是違法的，二宮也知道，可是上層要他這麼做，也只能遵從。

　　畢竟是鬧的全國皆知的事情，想想媒體也真是嗜血，把財閥的婚姻破裂當成笑話每日播送，也不怕得罪了櫻井和松本家。

　　二宮從咖啡裡抬眼，偷覷著站在他旁邊的松本潤。松本家的小兒子此時正皺著眉，手上拿著一杯超商的咖啡，半晌都沒喝一口。

　　「這任務對你來說還真是尷尬。」二宮說。

　　松本沒有說話，他搖了搖頭，繼續全神貫注地盯著螢幕，不願意錯過任何一個畫面。

 

　　「等等。」松本突然開口。「把那段擷取到的聲音做聲紋對比，加濾波器。」

　　二宮聞言也嚴肅了起來，與聲紋對比同時進行，在那附近的監視器畫面已調整到最清晰的狀態，他們都可以看見，那個穿著大衣走得極快，與人群反方向移動的人是誰。

　　「櫻井翔。」

　　性別Ω男性，年齡26，血型A，未標記，Ω特稅已納清，自由配給資格核准。

　　二宮不禁嘆了一口氣，對他來說是讚歎的成分多一點，畢竟他見過不少Ω和Ω的資料，卻從來沒看過有繳清Ω特稅那可怕高昂金額的人。

　　果然這世界上，沒有錢就什麼都做不了。

 

　　這人與櫻井翔的聲紋比對95%以上相似，Ω的資料全數保存在系統中，只消一秒不到便調了出來，臉孔辨識也有93%以上的符合度，這個人是櫻井財閥幾小時前逃婚的那個Ω不會有錯。

 

　　──半個小時後在車站見，今天無論如何都得離開東京。往哪裡？我不知道，你覺得該往哪裡？

　　──不行，他們一定會從車站開始下手，人太多了。

 

　　「這個是……」松本瞇起了眼睛，將咖啡隨手放到桌子上，走到螢幕前。「也做聲紋比對。」

　　實在是太幸運了。

　　看見螢幕上跳出比對結果98%相符時．二宮又讚嘆起這個神奇的高科技系統，雖然這侵犯了他們的隱私、平民的隱私，也許哪天會引發爭議，但誰在乎Ω的隱私呢？用在Ω的身上總是不會有問題。

　　大野智，性別Ω男性，年齡27，血型A，未標記，Ω特稅未納清，一般配給。

 

　　「走吧，不把他們抓回來，你也不好跟你哥哥交代。」二宮催促道，松本雖有些明顯的遲疑，還是隨著二宮上了車，分頭去尋找大野智與櫻井翔。

　　今早發生的事情仍然不停在各處播送，相比眾人的譁然，松本潤卻不是那麼意外。

 

　　櫻井翔的未婚夫，松本家的長子，長松本潤十歲左右的兄長是個手段強硬的α，一直以來都對β自詡不受信息素控制的高尚體質而以制定法律控制著α與Ω的情況感到不滿。

　　在啟蒙時代帶來的風暴之下，β與α地位翻轉至今已近三百年。α的犯罪率高、社會協調性差等等研究如雨後春筍冒出也相應地使α難以立足。

　　唯一使α們可以感到安慰的便是配給制，「可以說是β思維的德政」讓α不必再為了Ω而大打出手，只要繳納幾年的婚配稅，便可以從一般配給的管道與合適的Ω相親。

　　為了保護Ω而制定的Ω保護法中規定Ω的資料全數必須建檔，好方面「保護」與實施一般配給。若要脫離一般配給，必須繳納Ω特別稅，自性徵確定之後，直到自由婚配之前的幾年間，以家族為單位繳納婚配稅完全不能與之相比的，非常高昂的稅金。

　　櫻井翔拖到了26歲，在這十幾年裡櫻井家給國庫貢獻了多少的稅金，那數量恐怕應該要獲頒國家貢獻狀。

 

　　而為了向櫻井家釋出善意，櫻井翔近幾年的Ω特稅還是他哥哥繳的，結果櫻井翔本人竟然在婚禮上與另一個Ω就這樣堂而皇之地逃離了會場，場面可以說有多難堪就有多難堪。

　　松本潤那時正在和一位工作上有合作的女士寒暄，突然警衛那兒騷動起來，他也不清楚發生了什麼，是櫻井家的小兒子過來跟他說的，說他哥哥逃婚了。

 

　　那還真是意料之中的事情。

　　以為幫櫻井翔繳繳Ω特稅，櫻井翔就會愛上他的那個蠢哥哥，還打算要向櫻井財閥請求返還那些Ω特稅。

　　也許錢拿的回來，但面子恐怕……

 

　　沒有受到家族庇護的Ω獨自活動是違法的。Ω保護法裡面竟然有規定處罰，讓它整部法看起來像是刑法的特別法一樣，對松本而言也是相當匪夷所思，可身為檢察官的他必須代表國家決定要不要起訴他們，他實在很想聲請迴避，但就櫻井翔與大野智獨自活動這件事，與松本家並沒有什麼關係，與他也沒有關係，迴避不得。

 

　　他難得的一次外勤，就敗在這個案子上了。

 

＊

 

　　距離櫻井翔出現在這裡已經過了半小時，松本覺得要在這裡找到人的機率不高，但二宮卻反而從他刑警的直覺認為櫻井不會選擇長距離的移動，極有可能就在這附近。

 

　　今天是假日，在這樣人來人往的購物商場，要找到一個人實在像海底撈針一樣。

 

　　「那也未必。」二宮笑了一下，那種只是牽動嘴角的笑容，讓他看起來更像是在嗤笑沒出過什麼外勤的菜鳥檢座松本。「用α的鼻子嗅嗅就能知道也說不定。」

　　松本皺了下眉，二宮連忙說自己不是冒犯的意思，更沒有要將松本檢座當成緝毒犬之類的使用，只是畢竟最能感知Ω的就是α，他們不缺α刑警，這裡的全員出動的話效率應該極高，只是希望有個人可以發號施令。

　　松本輕輕地嘖了一聲，他明白二宮不過是不想替可能造成的後果背書。

 

　　他也是很不願意淌這灘混水，但不做不行，於他的責任感上，他當然必須得好好做自己的工作。

　　

 

　　在刑警出動的同時間，櫻井翔早就扔了手機，他知道自己拿著手機極有可能被定位追蹤，因此在打了一通電話給在附近的大野智之後，就扔在購物商場的廁所裡。

　　大野智也從另一條路抵達商場與他碰面。

　　他們買了衣服變裝，眼鏡厚重的鏡片可以遮掩他的眼睛，再加上一頂漁夫帽和顏色低調到近乎土氣的衣服，他們看起來就像是普通的、不太會打扮的路人。

　　走出了購物商場，從側門這裡可以看見幾個刑警和警員正從正門進去，幾乎是與他們擦身而過的這點，令櫻井愈發焦慮，他沒想到他們出動的速度這麼快，不過半小時的時間便已經鎖定了他們的位置。

　　他不過是和大野智一起離開了婚禮會場，竟就成了被這樣大規模追捕的犯人，簡直令人不敢置信。

　　「不太對勁。」大野小聲地說，確保音量只會在他和櫻井之間。「那個貓背的刑警一直往這裡看。」

 

　　是不是被懷疑了，櫻井也不清楚。這裡不是什麼流行時尚的匯聚地，就算穿的土氣一點走動應該也不至於引起懷疑才是，但那個刑警若有若無釘在他們身上的目光還是令他非常不安。

　　大野與櫻井前後拉開距離走進商店街，沒有意外的話再拐幾個彎就可以進到車站，雖然危險，但車站與商店街是相連的，若是要逃跑也有較多可能性，而且人潮也可以隱藏他們的身影。

　　希望順利……櫻井望著大野走在前方的背影，將自已微微顫抖著的手藏進口袋裡，今早，大野就是抓著他的手逃出婚禮會場的。

　　他一定得冷靜，冷靜一點……否則一直以來的努力都白費了。

　　

　　「發現嫌疑人，在商店街接近出口約200公尺處，請求支援。」二宮按下對講機說話。

　　松本站在他旁邊，瞥了一眼可能是大野和櫻井的人的背影，明明二宮要是現在跑過去追人，絕對可以輕鬆追到，可是二宮寧願在這裡請求不知道多久會來的支援。

　　

 

 


	2. 02　惡法

 

　　「跑起來。」

　　櫻井輕輕推了推走在前方的大野的後腰，大野沒有回頭，他向著櫻井伸出手，櫻井拉上大野的手，兩人在人來人往的街道上奔跑起來。

　　不知道發生什麼事的路人們慌亂閃避，大野跑的很快，櫻井也緊隨在後。

　　轉過一個又一個拐角，但仍沒有將緊緊追在身後的α刑警們甩掉，刑警們追的太快，α與Ω之間天生的體力差異讓兩方之間的距離急速縮短，就在大野與櫻井穿過整個車站之後，在另一邊的商店街被竄出的刑警們包圍。

　　

　　情況僵持不下，大野與櫻井在刑警的包圍陣之中，平時這種時候肯定會直接撲上去逮捕人的刑警們這次卻躊躇不已。

　　松本和二宮趕到的時候見到的就是這樣的局面。

　　

　　逃跑的Ω兩人，用來遮蔽長相的帽子與墨鏡等已經除去，或者該說是於逃跑中不慎掉落，但總之，那兩個人即便是在Ω中都算是相當出色的容貌，加上Ω的身分，足以讓α不敢妄動。二宮很明白他的部下們的想法，可是他可不樂見這種事情發生，他想快點回到自己的辦公桌前處理那些文件，否則他今天又要無限期責任制加班了。

　　「逮捕他們。」二宮下令。

　　「不要太粗魯。」站在一旁的松本檢察官急急補充道。

 

　　櫻井向後縮了一下身體，將大野推到一旁，大野身姿不穩了一下，但沒有聽從櫻井的暗示逃離，在櫻井被上了手銬之後，他也非常乾脆地一同被上銬。

　　

＊

 

　　晚間新聞依然高頻率地撥放今早櫻井翔逃婚之後混亂的婚禮現場，以及同時，Ω保護法又回到世人的目光下。

　　「沒有受到家族庇護的Ω獨自活動違反Ω保護法是否本末倒置」、「專用於Ω的特殊刑罰『配給下發』存在的合理性」等等議題再次掀起廣泛的討論，但更多人關心的還是財閥婚姻破碎的八卦消息。

　　「對褫奪Ω拒絕相親對象權利的刑罰──『配給下發』，您有什麼想法嗎？」記者問。

　　「啊……我是α，所以這樣說可能有點那什麼的……不過如果判了配給下發的話，就連我這樣打工維生的傢伙也可能申請到櫻井財閥的少爺了不是嗎？畢竟他也不能拒絕。財閥的女婿啊……怎麼想都不是什麼壞事吧。」

　　

　　松本潤停下了筷子，坐他對面的二宮和也簌簌吸了一大口麵。

　　「要是真的配給下發，Ω對α的相親申請不再有一點人性化的拒絕權的話，櫻井翔八成會被家族斷絕關係，他們不會想要一個路人藉由櫻井翔進入他們的家譜裡。」二宮說。

　　而且對大野智而言，配給下發也是一個太不人道的刑罰。

 

　　松本陰沉著一張臉，就連偶爾共事的二宮也本能不想去招惹他，可他不得不開口說些什麼。

　　「你從一般配給申請過Ω嗎？」二宮問。松本從電視移開了視線，定在二宮臉上，看得二宮又低下頭吸了一口麵。

　　「沒有，我不能先於大哥結婚。這是家族裡的不成文規定。」

　　「不過如果你申請了一般配給，合適的對象應該也會是哪家的少爺或小姐吧？」

　　「理論上是吧。」

 

　　「有指定相親對象的可能嗎？」二宮又問。

　　「會有『建議申請對象』的名單，按照收入、職業和家系之類的排出來的一份『門當戶對』名單，α自己決定要申請裡面的誰。」松本回答，隨即他皺起了眉。「你問這些要做什麼？」

　　「所以你大哥如果去申請一般配給，櫻井翔也應該會出現在名單裡面，是吧？」

 

　　「是。在櫻井さん不是自由配給的前提下會出現。」松本點頭。

 

　　「那櫻井家沒必要為櫻井翔繳Ω特稅換取自由配給吧。」

　　二宮站起身，收拾了自己的碗筷，扔下一句要回去處理文件就離開了地檢廳的員工餐廳，剩下松本與他的半碗已經放涼了的拉麵。

　　

＊

 

　　松本潤已經二十四小時沒闔眼了。

 

　　方才松本在茶水間遇到負責Ω獨自活動案的檢察官村上，村上是他在法學院的學姊，一向非常照顧同校出身的學弟妹。

　　松本向她問起關於案子的決定時，她給的答案不出他的料想，就關於櫻井與大野獨自活動的事實，沒有可以詬病的地方，幾乎可以說是證據確鑿。

　　「Ω案件和其他的刑事案件差異畢竟很大，本來獨自活動成罪就不是太合理，實務總是迂迴著處理，但是這次事情這麼大……」村上說。「兩人的案子我都會向法官求處輕一點的刑罰，至少不要是配給下發。」

　　「不知道就這樣起訴了輿論會倒向哪邊，但也不可能一直耗在這個案子上拉長偵查時間，而且上面對於這個案子相當關注，我沒有別的選擇，你也好自為之。」她疲累地說，給自己沖了一杯咖啡之後就離開了茶水間。

 

　　雖與Ω獨自活動案是立於同一個事實，但松本手上的是關於大野智的另一個案件，櫻井家的人認為是大野智綁架了櫻井翔，而非櫻井翔自己決意的逃婚。

　　松本想起下午看見他們的時候，在他們要被逮捕之前，櫻井稍微推開了大野，自己走向刑警，大概無論是誰都會認為是櫻井逃婚而非大野綁架他，顯然櫻井家想把事情都推到大野智身上。

　　除此以外，松本更疑惑的是，櫻井翔和大野智到底是什麼關係？

 

　　他不想對大野智進行夜間審訊。

　　松本潤拿過擺在一旁，剛調出來的關於櫻井與大野的，非常詳盡的資料，打算徹夜細讀。

 

＊

 

　　「你和櫻井翔是什麼關係？」

　　「我受聘於櫻井家，負責教導櫻井さん美術。」

 

　　「你與櫻井翔就讀同一間中學、同一間高校，之後也進入同樣的大學，甚至還是同級生。在這十年間，你們認識嗎？」

　　「同級生是因為Ω的年級會因為初次熱潮期而入學年份不同，而且Ω可以就讀的學校不多……」

　　「聽清楚我的問題。」松本打斷了大野。「這十年裡，你認不認識櫻井翔？」

　　

　　「我……」大野正要回答，但一陣突兀的敲門聲打斷了松本的訊問。

　　「我是大野さん的辯護律師相葉。」一身西裝筆挺的相葉雅紀走了進來，胸前別著金色天秤葵花章，他看了松本一眼，松本也回看他一眼。

　　相葉自然地拉開椅子在律師的位置坐下，雖然於偵查庭中他只有在場權，但畢竟可以做些記錄，對於之後的辯護也會有所幫助。

　　

　　「我知道櫻井さん，但我們因為學科不同不常接觸，所以不算認識。」大野緩緩回答，他仰視著坐在上方的松本檢座，掩飾不了忐忑地搓揉著自己的衣襬。

 

　　松本點了點頭，緊盯著螢幕書記官同步繕打的筆錄，又繼續他的下一個問題。

　　「從你成年二十歲可以因一般配給被α申請相親至今，已經有七年。在這段期間內，你拒絕了所有的申請，甚至也未有親赴相親場合的紀錄，這是為什麼？」

 

　　「因為我不想與α結合。」大野定定地說。

 

　　「櫻井翔是否曾經向你提過，他也不想與α結合？」

　　「沒有。」大野停頓了一下，「我記不太清楚了。」

 

＊

 

　　「你和大野智是什麼關係？」

　　「大野さん受聘於櫻井家，負責教導我美術。」

 

　　「你與大野智就讀同一間中學、同一間高校，之後也進入同樣的大學，甚至還是同級生。在這十年間，你們認識嗎？」

　　「不認識，我們是不同的學科。」

 

　　「大野智是否曾經向你提過，他不想與α結合？」

　　「沒有。」

 

　　「櫻井財閥認為你是遭到大野智的綁架，你有什麼想法？」

　　「他沒有綁架我，是我要求他在約定好的時間帶我走。」

　　「你為什麼要逃婚？」

　　「我是自由配給，我有權利選擇我要和誰結婚。」

 

　　松本回放錄音檔，裡面櫻井的聲音非常鎮定，回答也相對簡短，只針對問題作答，而沒有多言。

　　對松本而言是有些可惜的事情，他難以從這樣簡短的問與答之間抽絲剝繭出大野與櫻井的關係，雖然那現在已不再重要──尤其櫻井本來就是逃婚。

 

＊

 

　　雖然大野的綁架案連開始偵查的必要性可能都沒有，但大野與櫻井的獨自活動罪已經進入審判程序，訴訟繫屬於法院，村上檢察官的起訴審查法院也已通過，第一次庭期是下周的此時，與其他案件相比，從起訴到進入審理的速度極快。

　　因為先前大野與櫻井震驚全國的逃亡之故，法官顧慮到二人有逃亡之虞，裁定將被告兩人羈押，並且收押禁見，因此此時只有辯護律師相葉雅紀得以申請律師接見。

 

　　松本潤在走廊上看見了遠遠走來的相葉雅紀，相葉大老遠的就開始跟他打招呼，生怕沒有人不知道他們認識一樣。

　　「這次你真的是接錯了案子。」松本遞了一罐咖啡給相葉，相葉接過，「啪」地一聲就扳開了易開罐。

　　相葉沒有和松本繼續案子的話題，他喝了快一半之後才抬起頭說：「我明明是你的學長，卻從來都不知道你是那個松本財閥的次男。」

　　「我看新聞才知道的，你怎麼從來都沒有跟我們說……」

 

　　相葉持續著他的抱怨，松本稍稍移開了視線，他前面有一個哥哥和一個姊姊，兩人都是α，他也是α，繼承順位排在他們後面，排行第二的姊姊輔佐即將成為接班人的哥哥，而他排行第三，注定是無用的人。

　　況且松本財閥的身分並不會讓他的檢察官生涯過的比較順遂，不如說還是一種阻力。

　　松本將喝光的咖啡罐在手上左右扔之後華麗地甩進垃圾桶裡，一個路過的，比他更資淺的檢察事務官想要拍手，但被松本的眼神逼退了。

 

　　「有關連日來持續報導的櫻井與松本財閥集團，在今日以獨自活動罪起訴的櫻井家長子被羈押之後，松本集團發表撤資聲明，櫻井財團旗下相關企業的股價正以極快的速度下跌，在短時間內已經跌破──」

　　松本匆匆離開了可以聽見新聞內容的地方，他知道櫻井財閥的急速崩毀有一半都是他兄長造成的原因。

 

＊

 

　　相葉雖然還惦記著松本沒告訴他的事情，但一走進會見室，他便是那個雖然畢業沒多久的菜鳥，卻打贏了不少Ω刑事訴訟的律師。

　　「再自我介紹一次，我是您的辯護律師，相葉雅紀。」

　　相葉將自己的名片仔細地放到相隔他與大野之間的玻璃窗前。

　　「我是受您父母的委託，另外櫻井さん的辯護委託也是由我負責。」

 

　　大野愣愣地點了點頭，想起在偵查庭面對可怕的濃眉檢察官的時候，自稱是他的辯護律師的相葉就有出現，只是他在那之後並沒有見過相葉，直到被起訴。

　　相葉看起來是個好人，雖然大野覺得律師都是殺氣騰騰的α居多，但相葉意外地是個讓人感覺很舒服的人。

　　「偵查庭的訊問我都有做筆記，所以不會問一樣的問題。」相葉攤開寫滿字的筆記本，向後翻到新的一頁。

　　「我想知道我該怎麼為大野さん辯護？您希望消極的方式？希望減刑？還是希望……」

 

　　「我想要全身而退。」大野有些激動地站了起來，又坐了回去。他無助地望著四周，伸出了手碰了碰那片玻璃窗，又縮了回去。

　　「您無罪的可能性很高。」相葉說，他按了按手上的筆，發出喀拉喀拉的聲音。「畢竟從櫻井さん的回答看起來……」

　　「我想要和翔君一起。」大野打斷了相葉。相葉注意到大野對櫻井的稱呼，但沒有針對這點多所追究。

　　「這個的話，得要考慮櫻井さん的意願呢。」

 

＊

 

　　「我要無罪判決。」

　　櫻井翔果斷地回答他的辯護律師相葉，相葉點了點頭，櫻井看見他在筆記本上寫了「無罪」二字，好像那樣寫了他們就真的無罪了一樣。

　　「是誰委託你的？」櫻井問。他用一隻手撐著自己的下巴，一反大野的無助與難以掩飾的慌張，櫻井顯得鎮定與冷靜非常。

　　「是櫻井真衣小姐委託我的。」相葉回答。「她說除了她以外沒人會給你找律師。」

 

　　櫻井聞言笑了一下，改口問起相葉打算從什麼地方突破這幾乎擋死、找不到一條生路的「獨自活動罪」。

 

　　「從了解您和大野さん開始吧。」相葉轉了轉手上的筆，在要反轉回來的時候掉了下來。

　　「什麼意思？」櫻井反問道。相葉還忙著撿筆，好半晌都沒從地上坐回椅子。

　　「為什麼要一起逃跑，你們之間到底是什麼關係……如果不知道的話，沒辦法辯護。這是我給自己的職業最低限度道德。」

　　

　　「這種事情問我和大野就可以知道了吧？」櫻井略略不耐地回答。「你別再轉筆了，很彆腳。」

　　相葉尷尬地放下了筆，清了清喉嚨說：「您和大野さん的偵查庭我都有當庭去聽，雖然只是我的感覺，但我認為你們的回答非常相似。」

 

　　「你認為我們串供？檢察官問的都是針對事實的問題，事實只有一個，當然會得到一樣的答案。」

　　「有那麼多的句構方式，卻選擇了特別像的。」相葉闔上了筆記本。「不過也可能只是我的錯覺，哈哈哈。」

　　櫻井沒有再說話，他審慎地盯著相葉雅紀，而相葉正低著頭緩慢地整理手提包裡的文件，沒有注意到櫻井的視線。

 

　　「總之，我打算自己去查。」相葉說。

 

　　「隨便你，我還是第一次看到這樣不信任自己客戶的律師。」

　　櫻井站了起來，敲了門讓法警給他打開，就頭也不回地離開了會見室。

 

 

 


	3. 03　美生

 

　　「那櫻井家沒必要為櫻井翔繳Ω特稅換取自由配給吧。」

 

　　松本從床舖裡掙扎著爬起來，現在才早上四點多，更慘的是，今天是他的休假日。

　　自從櫻井和大野被起訴之後，他根本沒有睡幾天好覺，比起負責獨自活動案的村上檢察官，松本更像是被案子糟蹋的可憐人。

　　但二宮說的這句話實在很有道理，日日縈繞他的心頭，他完全無法反駁。

 

　　松本的大哥認為，這是櫻井家釋出的善意，讓他不用從一般配給裡苦苦尋找櫻井翔，或是讓他冒著櫻井翔早就答應別人申請的風險。

　　為了這樣的安穩、為了櫻井翔，幫忙櫻井家繳一點Ω特稅也沒什麼。而櫻井家與松本家之間你來我往的交涉，讓這件事情看起來更像那麼一回事。

 

　　「村上學姊，您有從一般配給系統裡調過櫻井與大野的檔案嗎？」

　　雖然只是感到有點疑惑，但他厭惡這樣的不確定感。松本不住撥了一通電話給村上檢察官，而村上就如同他想像的一樣，才剛睡一個小時又起來辦案。

　　「大野智的是完整的檔案，但是櫻井翔因為是自由配給所以只有非常基本的資料……你要這個做什麼？」

　　「我等一下去銷假，現在馬上過去地檢廳。」

　　松本急急套上西裝，連鬍子都沒刮，便匆匆地在清晨的冷風中驅車趕往地檢廳。

 

　　

　　村上相當忙碌。因為檔案不可外流的緣故，她直接讓松本坐在她的電腦前面瀏覽檔案，自己又去茶水間泡咖啡，尋求暫時的心靈慰藉。

　　所謂一般配給系統裡保存的Ω個人檔案，松本這也是第一次看到，畢竟他是沒辦過多少案的菜鳥。這些檔案是國家為了管理Ω而詳盡編列的，與先前搜查時登錄的國民資料不同，加密了非常多層，如果不是特殊情況下根本沒可能見到。

　　 _大野智，性別Ω男性，年齡27，血型A，未標記，Ω特稅未納清，一般配給。_

　　這些都是普通國民資料的範疇。

 

　　松本又再繼續向下滑，略過身高體重等等，更下面那內容詳盡的程度讓他差點手滑關掉檔案。

　　 _嚙咬標記：無。_

_成結標記：無。_

_初次熱潮期：14歲（1994年）。_

_熱潮期規律：以月計，一月三日，不定日期。_

_生殖腔位置：一般前傾，4.5公分深處。_

_信息素類型：003104型，類自然香。_

_對α信息素：感知度高，抵抗力高。（高/中/低）_

 

　　和大野智的檔案比起來，櫻井翔只有可以自外觀辨別的嚙咬標記顯示為無，以下都沒有任何紀錄。但有附註他的Ω特稅是從1994年開始繳起，因此推定他的初次熱潮期是13歲或12歲（1994年）應該不會有錯。

　　「你看完了嗎？」村上此時回到她的座位，松本見狀站了起來，點了點頭，正要退開的時候，又突然想到了什麼，指著螢幕上「生殖腔位置」那行字，問村上該不會所有登錄的Ω都得做內診吧？

　　「紀錄生殖腔位置到底有什麼意義？」松本問。

　　村上看見了他耳廓上可疑的紅暈，可她也不說破，啜了口即溶咖啡告訴松本，要是申請的Ω同意相親，接著α就會收到一般配給系統寄來一封信。

　　信上就有這些Ω非常仔細的資訊，方便α更快認識Ω。

 

　　「不用擔心會有α向Ω出手的可能，相親的場所這幾年來已經進步了很多，再也不會有這種問題了。」

　　「您的意思是以前曾經發生？」松本抓到了她語句裡的微妙之處，順口追問下去。

　　「也不是。」村上停頓了一下。

 

　　「畢竟是1994年通過的Ω保護法草案，接著從2002年才開始正式實施一般配給，再更之前一般配給測試實施了三年，測試難免會有一些紕漏……」她幾乎快把臉埋進咖啡杯裡。

 

　　「老實說吧，我剛進地檢廳的時候有聽前輩說過，一般配給測試實施的時候，從1999年到2002年這三年區間，的確有過Ω因為相親遭性侵的案子。但是他們……建議被害者同意與加害人調解，沒有走訴訟，所以很多案子都沒有浮上檯面。」

 

　　見松本訝異和疑惑全寫在臉上，村上嘆了一口氣繼續說。

　　「還記得導致1994年Ω保護法草案快速通過的『美生事件』嗎？剛好最近就是美生事件的十四周年了。」

 

＊

 

　　相葉雅紀按響了電鈴，一旁的表札上寫著「櫻井」，這裡應該的確是櫻井翔的家裡沒錯。只是與他想像的有點落差，他原以為應該要是非常氣派的那種和式宅邸，從大門到本宅要開車才會到的那種，但是他正按著電鈴的這裡只是高級住宅區裡普通的一間房子。

　　前來應門的人也不是傭人，而是櫻井家的大小姐櫻井真衣。

 

　　「請問，這是破產了嗎？」相葉翻出筆記本，環顧客廳四周，在櫻井小姐端茶過來之後突然朝著她問。

　　發覺自己失禮的相葉趕忙又補了一句：「不是覺得這裡很拮据的意思，我是說……」

　　「啊……是的，由祖父經營的財團確實是瀕臨破產，這也不是秘密了。但是家父家母都有自己的工作，沒有介入財團的經營，我們一直住在這裡，家兄也是。」

　　櫻井真衣在相葉雅紀的對面坐了下來。

 

　　「那是全家福嗎？」

　　相葉站了起來，真衣小姐順著他的目光，將放在一旁的櫃子裡的一個相框拿給相葉雅紀。

　　照片裡是個看起來很幸福的四人家庭，櫻井翔看起來大概十二歲左右，穿著一身黑的學校制服，剛讀中學的樣子。而櫻井真衣此時身高還不到櫻井翔的肩膀，穿著一襲水藍色的洋裝。

　　

　　「這麼久以前的照片有什麼特別的地方嗎？」櫻井真衣問。

　　相葉搖了搖頭，將照片交回她的手上，隨口問了一句能不能去看看櫻井翔的房間。

 

　　「如果哥哥同意了的話……」

　　「櫻井さん說『隨便你，我還是第一次看到這樣不信任自己客戶的律師。』」

　　「啊、是嗎……」

　　櫻井真衣雖然有些困擾，但還是同意了自己給哥哥找的辯護律師那莫名其妙的要求。

 

　　相葉縱然年輕，但他與他背後的律師團可是打贏過不少Ω的刑事訴訟，這也是她不惜一切委託相葉雅紀的理由。

　　她領著相葉走上二樓，在推開櫻井翔的房門之後，她聽見了相葉雅紀倒抽一口氣的聲音。

　　她哥哥的房間實在亂到一個難以找到下足點的境界，大量的書本和文件、好幾年份的報紙之類的全都一疊一疊堆在地上。

　　雖然相當凌亂，但並不髒，甚至房間裡還有一個好聞的味道，完全壓過了報紙的油墨味，一打開房門的時候便湧了出來，是相葉不住倒抽一口氣的主因，Ω信息素。

　　而性徵為β的真衣小姐對此全無察覺。

 

　　為了轉移注意力，相葉稍微看了一下構成那些書塔的是那些書，令他意外的是書的種類相當多元，看不出特定的閱讀喜好。

　　「可以冒昧請問一下櫻井さん的專業是什麼嗎？」相葉小心地閃避那一疊一疊的書，房間不小，在真衣小姐的協助下，他才得以來到房間的內部。

　　「從中學到大學都是文學相關。」櫻井真衣回答。相葉點了下頭，文學是Ω學校必定會開設的科別。

　　她搬開了部分的書，那些書不知道疊在那裡多久，一搬動就揚起灰塵，似乎櫻井翔本人也許久沒動過它們了。

　　這幾疊都是和美術相關的書，裡面夾著不少便利貼，好像曾經很仔細地被研讀過。書的出版日期是1997年，若櫻井翔是當時便買來的書，那距今有十年以上之久。

 

　　相葉雅紀繼續往裡面走，沒有注意到真衣小姐正在端詳那些書。她悄悄抽出了一張便利貼，發現那上面的字跡並不屬於她哥哥。

　　每個字都像是一筆一劃仔細寫出來的一樣，非常的端正漂亮。

　　字的主人慣用右手，以藍色水性筆書寫，每一筆畫墨水暈染的程度差不多。在字的旁邊有幾個小小的插圖，她看了一會兒，才發現那些插圖都是一樣的圖樣。

　　可不知為何，有些可以明顯的看出來是蘋果、魚等等實物，有些卻相對抽象。

　　

　　「櫃子可以稍微打開嗎？」相葉一手放上房間裡最大的那個雙門對開櫃子。

　　櫻井真衣將便利貼順手放進口袋裡，走向前給相葉拉開了櫃子，櫃子裡相對空曠，東西也都整齊地放在位置上。

　　但有個物品讓相葉很是在意。

 

　　「這個是箏吧？」相葉湊近了去看。「但好像少了一條弦？」

　　「哥哥以前有學過的樣子。」

　　櫻井真衣抱胸站著，雙手輕輕搓揉著自己的上臂。她瞥了一眼手錶，相葉也同樣看了一眼手錶，發現自己已經耽誤她快要一個小時。

　　「後來沒有繼續學？為什麼？」

　　真衣小姐點了點頭。「因為手受傷了吧，小孩子難免。」她往門外腳步聲傳來的方向望了一眼。「我那時還很小，所以記不太清楚。」

 

　　相葉在筆記本上寫下櫻井真衣說的話，沒有再多問她什麼，隨著她回到客廳，那裡櫻井家的小兒子櫻井史悠正巧放學抵家，他向相葉打了招呼之後便又出了家門。

　　「弟弟今年剛進中學？」

　　「現在是中學二年級。」

　　「是α？」相葉望著櫻井史悠關上門的背影囁嚅道，但被櫻井真衣聽得一清二楚。

　　「是α沒錯。那孩子分化沒多久，可能對其他α無意間有些敵意，抱歉，他不是故意的。」

　　「也不是因為這樣……」相葉想了想，「只是覺得，和他哥哥長得很像而已。」

　　

　　今年十四歲的櫻井史悠，和那張照片上的櫻井翔，簡直是同一個模子刻出來的。相葉不過是覺得他們很相似，就好像他小時候也會被鄰居說和弟弟哪裡長得像，哪裡長得不像，並沒有帶著什麼意思，甚至他都不打算寫到筆記本上。

　　然而櫻井真衣卻在聽見相葉雅紀說出這句話時愣了一下。

 

　　在短暫的遲疑後，她很快便換上了普通的笑容，淡淡地說，因為他們是兄弟的關係，所以長得相似也是理所當然的事情。

 

＊

 

　　1994年01月24日深夜，發生震驚全國的美生事件。

　　美生和子，Ω女性，長年投入Ω權利運動，時任Ω權利協會理事長，於要將Ω保護法草案送進國會的前一天失蹤。其攜帶著幾小時前方才經由會議討論出來的最終版本草案，自駕趕往東京，之後便失去了音訊。

　　三日後她的遺體在東京都郊外的一處工廠旁被發現，身中三十五刀，刀刀深可見骨，並且眼球遭挽除，全身赤裸，有曾遭暴力性侵的痕跡，是以相當殘忍的手段被殺害。然而遺體發現時已經過清洗，許多可能成為破案線索的指紋、血液、毛髮等等全都消失。

　　又警方循線找到了已流入贓車市場的美生和子的自駕車，但已經過整理，以當時的科技仍不足以藉由細碎的線索偵破此案。故至今仍懸而未破。

　　美生和子手上的Ω保護法最終版本草案也就此消失，後來送進國會的Ω保護法草案是再另外擬定的。

 

　　有一部份的人士，尤其是當時有參與草案會議的與會人指出新版本的Ω保護法草案與原版本差異過大，甚至多增加了「一般配給」制度，並非美生女士的原意。

　　因此有認為這個案件其實是一場謀殺的聲音漸漸出現，但被視為陰謀論，且所謂的原版本遍尋不著，也許從不存在也說不定。

　　最後這些細小的聲音在支持Ω保護法盡速通過的浪潮中被吞噬，多數人並不知道Ω保護法草案版本相異的事情，在駭人的殺人事件被大肆渲染之下，大眾只希望可以有個治安良好的居住環境，也認為Ω的確是該被好好保護起來的性別。

　　

　　1994年3月下旬，Ω保護法通過，全國的Ω一旦性徵確定，便須接受一連串身體檢查之後歸檔。

　　1999年一般配給測試實施，這些花了五年統整的Ω檔案全數編入系統。

　　2002年一般配給正式實施。

 

 

　　松本潤在聆聽美生事件十四週年紀念演講前，對這些細節完全不清楚。美生案件不過是教科書上的四個字，他只知道美生被害，導致Ω保護法通過而已。

　　坐在他旁邊的，專攻Ω案件的相葉雅紀頻頻拭淚，並且不時深感認同地點頭。

　　松本從來沒見過這樣的相葉，作為學長的相葉在大學時期是系上有點過度天然的類型，雖然參加了辯論社，但一點都不擅長辯論，題目解得也不是前輩該有的筆觸與水準，在他應屆考上律師時，被同屆的說是運氣太好，也只是哈哈笑著沒有反駁。

　　好像是一個沒有負面情緒的人，難以想像他悲傷的模樣。

 

　　他想他對相葉遠遠不夠了解。 

　　「為什麼成為專打Ω刑案的律師？是美生事件的影響？」

　　在演講結束之後，松本與相葉一起走出會議廳，他們因為職業的關係少有可以暢談的時候，他不住這樣問了相葉。

　　相葉在階梯上停了下來，冬日的風帶起他大衣衣襬的躍動，他轉過身來，說是為了一個他不知道是誰的少年。

　　「因為想拯救那個人，所以從中學開始拚命念書，為了成為律師。」

　　「這是太自以為是的想法吧，想拯救誰什麼的……」他喃喃自語道。

 

　　「我不覺得這種想法自以為是。」松本說。「這像是你會想做的事情，讓一直以來只為了所謂的『正義』而工作著的我感到欽佩。」

　　

　　相葉聞言綻開了一個笑容，他朝著松本揮了揮手，快步走下了階梯。

　　「雖然不能多談最近手上的案件……但之後也請多指教。」

　　

 

　　在相葉離去之後，松本也趕緊回到地檢廳。他順路走去與他們配合的刑事科想找尋二宮和也的身影，但被告知二宮請了一個禮拜的假，還沒休完。

　　「每年二宮さん都會在這個時候請假，因為他平時幾乎不休假的，所以長官也沒什麼意見。」刑事科的女科員告訴松本，松本點了點頭表示自己知道了之後便旋風似地離開了刑事科。

　　在松本走了之後，刑事科裡的氣氛從冰點升溫到逼近沸騰。

　　自從松本其實是那個松本財閥的次男的事情曝光了之後，他便從話題度高的帥氣檢察官變成話題度極高的財閥二代帥氣檢察官。

　　但本人並不知曉這些事情，他的人生目前圍繞著櫻井與大野的案子打轉，因為二宮的一句「那櫻井家沒必要為櫻井翔繳Ω特稅換取自由配給吧。」而查出來的更多線索，都沒有顯著的意義。

 

　　可松本總感覺，有些什麼正在隱隱浮出水面，就快逼近問題的核心。

　　

TBC

＊美生事件：部分參考自彭婉如一案

 

 

 


	4. 04　荊棘

 

 

　　K大，附帶有中學、高校的完全Ω學校，是關東地區非升學為取向的Ω名門私校，教授的學科意在陶冶Ω的性情，是以培養菁英階層的優秀妻子為目的而建立的學校。

　　對於α的相葉而言，這種學校是他從來不可能踏入一步的，但他現在卻可以正大光明地出入──在教職員的陪同之下。

 

　　他們走過迴廊，進到不停抽換空氣，維持室內信息素平衡的會客室，一路上年輕的Ω們頻頻對他投以好奇的視線。

　　相葉向曾經擔任過大野班導師的立花表明來意，立花女士同時也是櫻井班上的科任老師，大約四十歲的一位β女性，穿著簡潔優雅的套裝。

 

　　「啊……我明白您是想知道他們以前的事情。」立花的雙手放在自己的膝蓋上，看起來有些緊張的樣子。相葉見狀連忙安撫她，希望她可以冷靜地慢慢回答。

　　「大野さん與櫻井さん以前認識嗎？或是說，他們曾經有過交集？」相葉問，他攤開了自己的筆記本。

　　「大野是美術專業的學生，是拿獎學金考進來的孩子，雖然表現非常優秀，但和一般管道入學的學生之間並不太相熟。櫻井是一般入學，念的是文學，和大野又不同班，兩人應該沒有什麼機會認識。」

　　相葉點了點頭。畢竟Ω學生之間分辨高低的方式並不是學業或是術科的表現，而是家世。對名門的Ω而言，拿獎學金入學的Ω不過是一株野草。

 

　　「大野さん是怎樣的學生呢？」

　　「我曾經聽過班上的孩子說覺得大野很傲慢，對人很冷漠，他們不喜歡和大野在一起，但是大野的作品一直都很有水準，因此他們雖然討厭大野，卻會主動找他分組。」立花輕輕地笑了。「孩子們也都是很現實的呢。」

　　「在我看來，大野是個很體貼的學生，平時緘默而內斂，作品卻一反他的行事風格，洋溢多彩，好像把一整個季節的生命力都濃縮在創作上，言語難以形容。可以說是我教過的，最出色的學生也不為過。」

　　

　　立花女士用手帕按了按眼角的淚水，不知道是因為想起了大野的優秀而感動，或者只是單純地惋惜一個自己的學生竟被捲入全國矚目的案子裡。

 

　　「那櫻井さん是怎樣的學生呢？」

　　「櫻井……我對他印象很深刻。他看起來不像個Ω，怎麼說呢，就Ω而言，他太過尖銳了。不是大野那樣『突出優秀表現』的意思，就是說……」

　　她停了下來，思索著該用怎樣的語句形容這個少見的學生。

　　「總感覺背負著什麼不突破不行的東西，對一切都感到不滿。」

 

　　尖銳。

　　相葉在筆記本上寫下這兩個字。

　　「如果您想看的話，雖然我擔任班導師時期的他的作品沒有保存，但大野大學時的畢業作品還留在這裡。」立花站了起來，她的神情相較與先前放鬆許多。

　　相葉對她的提議自然是欣然應下，隨著立花再度穿越重重迴廊，來到了大學部的某間儲藏室。

 

　　立花掀開罩住作品的布幔，隨之揚起的纖塵在午後的微光中浮沉，展現於相葉眼前的是一座玫瑰的雕塑。

　　玫瑰的莖像從底座竄出一般，將玫瑰包圍其中，彷若牢籠。

　　多不可思議啊……那些花瓣的弧度精巧得彷彿這是一朵活著的玫瑰，或者是仍然活著的玫瑰，在綻放到最豔麗的那一刻之時恰巧被大野捕捉下來，將花魂揉進了木頭裡。

　　──翔。

　　

　　作品的名字是「翔」。

 

　　立花看來也是從未注意過這個雕塑的名字，她訝異地楞在那裡，說自己從未發現到這個。

　　畢竟她只是大野中學與高校的班導師，無論是誰，當時看到了這個作品也只會因為主題與名稱的反差而略感新奇。

　　就玫瑰被自己的棘刺囚禁的狀態下，竟然取名為「翔」。

　　那是飛翔的翔、是翱翔的翔……

 

　　也是櫻井翔的翔。

 

 

　　「櫻井さん似乎閱讀非常大量的書報，裡面有不少的美術書籍，您對這件事情怎麼看？」相葉問。

　　立花從驚訝中回神，她盯著大野的雕塑，又或者根本沒有看著那朵玫瑰。

　　半晌之後她突然輕輕地喊了一聲。

　　「我差點忘記，在他們讀中學的時候，櫻井好像是校內刊物的編輯之一。他有來採訪過我……應該有。他的班導因為年事已高所以幾年前逝世了，否則這些那位應該都非常清楚。」

 

　　「櫻井さん很投入地在做刊物嗎？」

　　「他是那種要做什麼就會好好做出成果的孩子，採訪也都是自己跑的，自己扛著器材、自己接洽和準備訪問內容。」

　　「大概十年前的事情，我也只記得這麼一點。」

 

　　「已經非常足夠了。」相葉闔起今日收穫頗豐的筆記本，給玫瑰花雕塑拍了幾張照片之後便告別了立花女士。

 

＊

 

　　松本臨時排了一天假期，前往美生女士的長眠之處。

　　冬日的風凜冽非常，他捧著一束簡單的白百合，供到美生和子的紀念碑前，那是她被殺害的地點，十四年前是荒郊野外的工廠，現在則是Ω權利運動歷程紀念館。

　　在每年的這個時候，美生的紀念碑旁會擺滿前來弔唁的人們獻上的鮮花。菊花、黃玫瑰、蝴蝶蘭等環繞在冰冷的石碑旁，像是無論過了多久，美生事件仍然深印在人們的記憶之中。

　　松本來的時間很巧，整個紀念園區裡只有他一個人，在結束弔唁之後，他轉身要走，卻意外在這裡看見某個他在尋找的人的身影。

 

　　二宮和也穿著簡單的白襯衫黑長褲，外罩一件黑色大衣，手上提著一個竹籃，頭髮被風吹得很亂，似乎剛結束祭拜。

　　他也望見了松本，因此停下了腳步。

 

 

　　「如你所見，美生和子是我的母親，美生是舊姓。家裡的墓在別的地方，我去祭拜了才過來這裡。」二宮和也點了菸，也順便借火給松本。

　　松本雖然非常驚訝，但也很快便接受了這個事實。

　　二宮沉默地抽著菸，松本也不發一語地抽著從二宮那裡拿來的菸，只覺得入口的氣味是他抽過最苦澀的一種。

 

　　美生和子的家庭一直以來都沒有公開。

　　作為Ω權利協會理事長，作為Ω權利運動的領導者之一，她一直很保護自己的家庭避免曝光。

　　「我父親在我很小的時候就因為車禍過世了，那時候還沒有Ω保護法，不會因獨自活動成罪，所以我母親可以獨自扶養我。」

　　「說到底，保護不就是一種換個說法的限制嗎？」二宮吐出一大口菸，在近乎凍結的空氣裡縹緲地逸散開來。

　　「至少我不相信什麼紀念館和現行的Ω保護法。」

　　他熄滅了沒抽完的菸，收進攜帶式的煙灰袋裡，從另一個口袋拿出震個不停的手機接了起來。

　　二宮背過身去接電話，松本還在繼續抽菸，他望著霧氣繚繞的景緻，就彷彿櫻井與大野這兩人一樣晦澀未明。

　　「出事了。」二宮收起手機。「大野突然進入熱潮期，原因不明，現在飯菜送去化驗，人在醫護室裡，說是打了好幾針抑制劑才脫離熱潮期。不過一切要等化驗結果出來，確認責任歸屬之後再說。」

　　

 

　　二宮開車，松本坐在助手席上翻看著自己近幾日整理出來的筆記。在號誌燈轉紅的時候二宮也朝他的筆記瞥了幾眼。

　　「你很在意我說的那句話？」二宮笑了一下。「櫻井家沒必要為櫻井翔繳Ω特稅換取自由配給，這句。」

　　「很在意。」松本按了按筆，將本子上大野初次熱潮期的1994年、櫻井Ω特稅初繳的1994年、美生事件發生時的1994年圈起來。

　　「如果一般配給是1999年開始測試實施，為什麼櫻井家在1994年就開始繳Ω特稅？」

 

　　二宮聽了松本自言自語似的疑問，他手下轉動方向盤，不輕不重地說：「那就表示他們要用鉅額逃避的，並不是一般配給。」

　　「那一年還發生了什麼？」二宮問。

　　松本翻動筆記，在某一頁因為發現了關鍵字而停下來。

　　「1994年3月下旬，Ω保護法通過，全國的Ω一旦性徵確定，便須接受一連串身體檢查之後歸檔。」

 

　　「會是逃避檢查嗎……這樣做的理由是什麼？」松本想不出有什麼原因要逃避檢查，他皺起了眉，眉頭間擠壓出了幾道深壑。

　　「虧你還是松本財閥的小兒子。」二宮用一種戲謔的語氣這麼說，松本卻沒有因此被觸到逆鱗，反而更好奇二宮接下來要說的話。

　　「照你上面寫的那麼詳細的資料，要是放進可以被調用的檔案裡要有多丟人。你想想，只要破除了那些加密，就能知道櫻井翔的熱潮期頻率、生殖腔位置等等訊息。再者，就算不是為了家族的顏面，至少也該考慮一下他的人身安全。」

　　二宮說完話之後還又再笑了一下。「這是你們的邏輯對吧？先是家族，再來才是別的。」

 

　　「櫻井翔先是櫻井家的Ω，然後才是『櫻井翔』這個人。」二宮說。他的語氣像在吟詠詩歌那樣輕柔，卻又像塊萬鈞之重的巨石一般砸上松本。

 

　　松本想起自己的兄長也說過一模一樣的話。

　　他內心油然而生的，被識破的慚愧、不願被劃作一類的憤怒都讓他對二宮的話無法多作反駁。

 

　　「除了這個以外，也是有其他的可能性，八成同樣不離家族顏面問題，但詳情就不好說了。」彷彿是故意勾起松本的好奇心一樣，二宮又補充道。

　　「什麼可能？」松本也順從地追問下去。

　　「誰知道呢。要是你想，我也可以給你另外八百種理由。」二宮停妥車子，打開車門便走了出去。松本追上他，兩人一前一後走進看守所裡。

　　

＊

 

　　當他們抵達醫護室時，大野方從昏迷中甦醒過來。

　　松本灑上了壓抑α信息素的掩飾香水，將秋霜烈日章別到自己的西裝領子上，隨在負責這件事的二宮後面踏進醫護室。

　　「方便詢問你幾個問題嗎？」二宮問。他從口袋裡掏出小本的筆記，大野的目光有些茫然，在二宮的臉上停留了一會兒之後，發現了在一旁的松本檢察官。

　　現在自己的身分是被害者，大野非常清楚，他保持著沉默，視線在二宮與松本之間來回掃動。二宮明白了他的意思是不想松本在場，而松本嚴格說起來的確沒有出現在這裡的理由。

　　「抱歉，能請您迴避一下嗎？」二宮問松本。

 

　　松本想自己的α身分也許多少還是給此時的大野造成了壓迫，於是也乾脆地轉身離開了醫護室。

 

　　「現在身體狀況還好嗎？」二宮以寒暄作為一個對話的開頭，他知道這能有效地降低戒心。

　　大野點了點頭，他的雙手交纏著，放在棉被的上面。

 

　　現在雖然已經控制住了熱潮期，但這並不是他熱潮期自然到來的時間。疑似是用藥物引發的熱潮期來得非常兇猛，從他體內湧出的熱液很快地打溼了他的褲子，全身像被浸到沸騰的熱水中一般，痛苦無比。

　　在大部分的情況中，Ω會依據醫師的指示，在熱潮期將臨之前規律地服用抑制錠。

　　因此即便大野以Ω的身分活了十四年，因為總是及時抑制的緣故，也對熱潮期的感受並不是那麼熟悉。

　　有那麼一刻他想，自己可能就要死在這監牢裡了，以這樣難堪的姿態，活像條被打撈上岸的魚一樣，在地上扭動著、呻吟著。

　　只要是有眼睛的人都會嘲笑他們的自不量力，活該落的這種下場。

 

 

　　二宮簡單記錄大野的回答，他問的問題多半都和飯菜相關，大野也都照實作答，沒有欺瞞或是閃避。

　　「等化驗結果出來了之後會再通知你。」二宮說。

 

　　在二宮闔上本子，總而言之打算離去的時候，大野突然叫住他。

　　「翔くん……櫻井さん那裡沒有問題嗎？」大野問，他的眼神直直地定在二宮身上，二宮知道他渴望的無非就是那麼一個答案。

　　「他沒事。沒有用午餐，說是在寫東西，但是飯菜也一併送驗了。」

　　

　　「這樣子。」大野斂下了眼，看著自己手上的輸液管，隨口問起今天的日期。

　　「二十五號，一月二十五號。」二宮看了一眼手錶上的日期。

　　「今天是一個我很重要的日子。」大野說。「可以的話，想向那個人說一聲生日快樂。」

　　「想讓他知道，他不是孤單地活在這個世界上，因為他的出生，給我帶來了很多的喜悅……這樣子的。」大野緩緩地說。

　　二宮望著大野，他看過他們的資料，他知道那是櫻井翔的生日。

　　「你早晚可以跟他說。明年、或是後年，總有一天。」

 

　　像是感受到二宮話語裡安慰的成分一般，大野笑了，細微的笑容在他的眼尾綻放，如曇花一現，須臾間便又消失。

　　二宮沒有提審判或是判刑之類的事情，那對大野來說太殘酷了。即便他並不會因為大野的表現而換上柔軟的心腸去應對這個Ω，但他也不想落井下石。

 

　　能有人因為另一個人的存在而直率地感到喜悅，二宮難以斷定那是怎樣的一種感情。如果說這世上有人毫無雜念地將他視為珍寶，那也只能是他已故的父母親了吧，都是很久以前的事情了。

 

＊

 

　　櫻井原先拒絕了相葉的會面請求，在得知大野的情況之後，他還是來到了會見室，隔著一塊玻璃與相葉見面。

 

　　「因為大野さん的事情之故，庭期例外地向後延了一個星期。」相葉說。

　　「那是好事。」櫻井平淡地回答，相葉注意到他的眼睛微腫，好像哭過一樣，但他不打算問櫻井。

　　在離開K大和它的附中的時候，相葉搬了櫻井中學與高校時期共六年份的校刊回事務所，花了好幾個小時終於統整出櫻井負責的部分有哪些。

　　一篇1995年的採訪裡，受訪者恰恰是大野智。

　　「專注在畫中的大野くん。」

　　「偶爾休息的時候癱在沙發上什麼都不做。」

　　「苦惱的樣子。」

　　除了文字稿以外，還附上相當多的大野的照片，底下都附隨著說明。大部分的照片裡大野都穿著便服，像是在家裡或是什麼地方被拍攝的。

　　大野通常不看鏡頭，只有一張看向鏡頭的，但照片底下反而沒有說明。照片裡意外拍到的鏡子反射出拿著相機的櫻井，他的個頭看起來比大野還要小不少。

　　1995年，分別是15歲與14歲的大野和櫻井，早就已經認識彼此了。

　　

　　無疑地，大野與櫻井向松本檢察官陳述的，都不是事實。

 

　　相葉翻出了他拍下的玫瑰雕塑與複印的校刊，斜靠在玻璃上。櫻井看了一眼相葉希望他看個仔細的東西，便移開了視線，沒有要辯駁的意思。

 

　　「我希望你可以先把大野弄出去。」櫻井說。

　　「大野さん想與您同進退，我不能違背客戶的期待。」

　　聽了相葉的話，櫻井驟然陷入漫長的沉默之中。

 

　　在相葉以為櫻井已經不想繼續和他對話，準備要收拾東西結束會面的時候，櫻井開口說話了，夾雜著一絲絲亟欲隱藏的嘆息。他拿過一支被故意弄得生鈍的鉛筆，在指間旋轉著，就像相葉之前做的那樣。

　　「你為什麼這麼執著於探查我和他的過去？」櫻井的手指輕點玫瑰雕塑的照片，但目光落在大野的那些照片上。

　　然而無論是用手還是用眼睛，他都只能隔著一層厚重的玻璃。

 

　　「因為就算是一點零散的片段，也可以拼湊出正確的事實。櫻井さん不肯說出口的事情，我得自己去找出來。」

　　「正確。」櫻井自言自語道。「可惜大部分的過去都只可能是一場又一場重蹈覆轍的錯誤。」

　　「相葉律師是怎麼認為的？如果一個人的人生走到了低谷，接著迎接他的會是什麼？」

　　

　　「如果努力地活下去，再怎樣的低谷都會有走到最深的時候，接下來就會向上爬了，一定會向上走的。沒有人會被拋下，一定有什麼可以拯救他……至少我這麼相信。」相葉說。

　　櫻井愣了一下，在手上來回轉動的筆飛落在地，摔斷了前端的筆芯。

　　他沒意料到相葉會這樣回答他，又或者是他心中預設的答案，早就已經偏離了一般人會給出的答案太多。 

　　「你是一個很溫柔的人呢，簡直就像是神職人員的口吻了，我成為你這樣充滿正能量的人拯救的目標了嗎？」

 

　　櫻井的話語冷漠又帶刺，讓相葉一時不知該作何反應才好，他想了想，沒有正面回答櫻井的刁難，櫻井也不期待他有什麼富建設性的答案，站起身來就要離開會見室。

　　「大野さん說今天是你的生日。」相葉說。

　　相葉來這裡之前，先去看過大野的情況，那時大野見了那些照片，也沒否認他和櫻井認識的事情，只是和他說想與櫻井共進退。

 

　　「生日快樂。」

　　櫻井停下腳步。

　　他偏頭望了相葉一眼。相葉也說不清那是怎樣的一個眼神，他想如果這是大野說的，也許足夠讓櫻井變得柔軟，就像相片裡無意間拍到的櫻井一樣。

 　　

　　收拾了照片與複印本，相葉又看到了那張大野直直望向鏡頭的相片。他的臉頰上有像是被抹去的陶土痕跡，鏡子裡倒映出的，櫻井的手腕上也沾上了陶土。

　　大野似怒非怒地看著櫻井，好像是──

 

　　好像是被喜歡惡作劇的戀人給作弄了，又不好發作只得自己忍著的樣子。

 

 

 

 


	5. 05　樹林

 

 

　　「抱歉，明明最近是你母親的忌日，我卻抽不出空去弔唁。」

　　「她不會放在心上的。」

　　

　　相葉結束了與櫻井的會面，在地檢廳的停車場巧遇偷了個閒的二宮，早先在二宮和松本從醫護室出來的時候，他便和他們打過招呼。

　　二宮不太想工作場所的人知道他和相葉以前是住一條街的兒時玩伴，相葉也是戴著天秤菊花徽章的時候就專心做自己的事，因此他們對彼此致意的那種微微頷首，一向保持在公事關係會用的那種角度。

 

　　「你平常都會這樣從工作崗位上偷溜嗎？」相葉問。

　　二宮不置可否，按了按手中的遙控器，解了車子的鎖，就差沒給相葉一個白眼。

　　「下午有事嗎？」二宮回問道，開了助手席那側的門，相葉和他熟識許多年，便也不客氣地鑽上了助手席。

　　車子裡有個微微的α信息素氣味，相葉知道那是松本的，他想松本是和二宮一起去弔唁回來，那還真是罕見。

　　他以為他的學弟松本潤，那個在系上每每都拿年級第一的（即便他並不缺獎學金來過日子）、眾人毫不意外應屆通過司法考試的優秀學生，是個不太在乎這些事情的人，相葉說。

　　松本一直很有正義感，而且原則劃得涇渭分明，他自己……就不是像松本那樣，相葉垂下頭來。

　　

　　二宮聽了相葉這番話，反倒開始好奇相葉選擇成為律師的理由。

　　「為了自由執業？」二宮微微地側著臉問。相葉在念大學的時候，二宮早就開始了在刑事科的工作，從基層做起非常辛苦，但父母早亡的他不願給親戚添麻煩，高中一畢業便去尋了個穩定的工作。

　　相葉否認了二宮的疑問。他偏過頭去看車窗外的景色，又或者是什麼都沒在看。他的前髮落了一點下來，遮住了二宮可以看見他表情的範圍。

　　「我原本想把這件事情帶進墳墓裡，所以就連你我也沒有說過。」相葉雅紀輕輕地說。二宮和也被他的語氣嚇到，差點沒來得及在燈號轉紅時剎車。

 

　　「我想起來了，以前也問過你，你說是為了拯救一個你也不知道是誰的人。我那時候還覺得你不自量力，直到你真念了法律、通過司法考試，才知道你是認真的。」

　　「我一直都是認真的。」相葉把頭髮順到耳朵後面。 

　　「中學一年級的時候，記得也是和今天差不多的日子吧，冬日，天色陰沉，好像要下大雨那樣子的。」

　　從車窗望出去的天空灰沉沉一片，雲層厚得幾乎要透不出一點日光，本來太陽西沉時就只剩些許餘暉，現在更是被烏雲吞噬得只存絲毫，朦朦朧朧地蜷在雲的另一側，像是流動的金黃。

　　雨點打在窗玻璃上，發出細微的聲響，和著方向盤滑過二宮手掌的摩娑聲，在這樣熟悉的情境中，相葉感覺他的時間正在回流。

　　

　　那天他也是坐在助手席上，開車的父親下車去和一個穿著長大衣的大叔說話，大叔旁邊站著幾個警察，看起來是他的部下。

　　雨下得非常大，傾盆大雨讓車窗玻璃變得模糊，只存色塊可以辨識，但相葉還是可以看見父親與大叔說完話之後朝著車子走來。

　　車門被打開，嘈雜的雨聲瞬間淹沒了他的聽覺。他撐著傘走出車子，隨著大叔走過布滿泥漥的步道，來到學校的樹林。

 

　　「昨天，25號的時候，一個中等部的學生被發現昏倒在校舍旁的樹林裡。」大叔……哦不，那位刑警簡潔地說明道。

　　「推估的案發時間是下午六點左右，當時你有沒有經過這裡？」

 

　　「我有。」相葉緊緊地攢著雨傘把手。「那個時候是部活的時間，我被社團的學長姐們吩咐來這裡抓一隻走失的兔子。」

　　「在抓兔子的過程中，有發現什麼不對勁之處嗎？」

　　「沒有。」相葉想了想之後，又再肯定地說了一次：「真的沒有。那時候天陰陰的，我沒帶雨傘過來，樹林又不小，看不到兔子的身影，我就決定要回去校舍了，結果在回去的路上還是淋得全濕。」

 

　　1994年1月25日下午六點，一場大雨傾盆而下。

　　在相葉雅紀抵達樹林要抓兔子的時候，雨早就開始下起。他擔心沒出過籠的兔子會遭遇危險，雖然會因為沒帶傘而淋濕，還是拿著手電筒進了樹林裡尋覓兔子的蹤跡。

　　林子裡的樹雖不像山上的那樣高，卻也相當蓊鬱，在傍晚時刻只有一點光線透進來，穿葉而下，還沒落到滿是枯枝的地上便如雲煙般縹縹緲緲地逸散。

　　

　　刑警點了點頭，從筆記本中抽出一張相片，是被害人的。

　　相葉不認識他。

　　「葛生光，α，中學一年級，和你是同級生。有聽過這人的傳聞嗎？」

 

　　「……沒有。」相葉搖頭。

　　「好吧，如果查到更多線索，也許可以喚起你的一點記憶，到時候還是需要你的幫忙。」

　　刑警把他的筆記本放進胸前的口袋裡，此時相葉才明白過來自己是作為可能的目擊證人而被帶到這裡來的。

　　而且他們對他那麼執著，即便他都說了什麼也沒看見，卻依然期待他可以想起。

　　也許他是唯一的目擊證人，思及此相葉愈發忐忑起來。

 

　　被詢問的那天隔日，刑警又找上相葉，這次如約帶來了更多的消息。

　　被害人是下身赤裸著，制服褲子半卡在膝蓋那兒的。脖子上有像是刀子劃出來的細細傷口，但依照醫生所言是用什麼東西絞了脖子才會製造出那樣的傷口，那東西必須要相當細，像是紙張側面那樣會劃傷皮膚的細薄，而且它是有彈性的，可以像繩子一般繞成一圈，纏在脖子上。

 

　　「學校有弓道部，他們部活的地點就在樹林的附近一處弓道場。」相葉說。他看著刑警放在桌上的那張照片，近距離地拍攝了葛生的傷口，不禁令他有點反胃。

　　雖然葛生只是昏迷仍未脫離險境，並沒有死亡，可那看起來就好像一具冰冷的屍體一樣。

　　

　　「弓道部？」刑警大叔的神色原先還是陰鬱的，好像覆著一層厚厚霧霾一樣，聽了相葉的話便隱約透出一點曙光來。

　　「用弓的弦嗎……」

　　他站了起來，謝過相葉的幫忙，和部下們打算一起去學校的弓道部深入搜查。

 

　　弓道部的人知道葛生遇襲的事情，所有人像是統一了口供一樣，絕口不提一些可能引起猜疑的訊息，這反而使刑警大叔更加懷疑這群人，尤其葛生本人便是弓道部的一員。

　　但相葉知道無論弓道部的人再怎麼可疑，最後都不會有事。

 

　　因為那並不是他們裡面的誰對葛生光犯下的罪行。

 

＊

　　

　　「兔子？小兔子──」

　　在樹林中緩緩地走了約莫三分鐘，相葉看了一眼手錶，勉強辨識出此時是下午六點左右，分針竟然還沒走過五分，可他在這愈發可怕的樹林裡是待不了多久了。

　　正這樣想著的時候，手電筒的光線所及之處突然閃過一個白色的小身影。

　　那是兔子沒錯！那肯定就是那隻走失的兔子！相葉彎下身要去抓，但一種不對勁的感覺襲來，讓他錯失了捉到那白兔的絕妙時機，只是佇立在原地。

 

　　樹林裡本來是非常安靜的地方，因為雨聲的緣故，現在也如同林外的世界一般吵雜。

　　因此相葉那突如其來的怪異感並非出於聽見了什麼奇怪的聲音。在這樣暗的林子裡，也不是看見了除了兔子外的什麼才讓他覺得不對勁。

　　──是味道。

 

　　雖然被雨水與泥土的氣味掩蓋了一些，可他還是能清楚聞見那宛如打翻香水一般的氣味，在空氣裡瘋狂地擴散，像在擴張領土似的，兩股相異的信息素如洪水、如猛獸在樹林裡亂竄。

　　一場性事。

　　一個是α，在相葉的α鼻子裡就是不太令人喜歡的味道，堪比泥巴味。

　　另一個是Ω信息素的味道，那股味道一鑽進相葉鼻腔裡的時候，相葉的腦裡「唰」地一片空白，他沒有餘韻去想那是怎樣的，是自然香？花果香？沒有一個詞可以正確描述那股氣味。它是甜的，比所有的砂糖都要甘甜，比任何的蜜還要更香醇，讓人恨不得溺斃在這般香甜之中。

　　所謂的Ω信息素，會讓所有的α的感官既麻痺、又擴張到極度敏銳的狀態。

 

　　是故相葉不需要手電筒，也可以輕易來到那個Ω信息素的擁有者身邊。

　　

　　大雨滂沱，大雨淅瀝。

　　相葉的喉嚨像被哽住一樣，一點聲音都發不出來。

　　他被本能吸引而走到了這裡，雨浸透了他的制服，他原先身體是熱的，現在卻冷得發顫不止。

　　他本不該走到這裡，那或許是命運的惡意，要來考驗他總是被讚美的善良，所以讓他成為一場悲劇的目擊者。

 

　　那個Ω穿著和相葉一樣的黑色制服，這間學校本不該有Ω，這是α和β就讀的學校……但那是Ω，那真的是Ω。　　

　　相葉一直很喜歡小動物，所以選擇了生物研究社。

　　那個人雖然是Ω、雖然是個人，可當他蹣跚站起，朝著相葉望過來之時，那彷彿負傷野生動物自我防衛的冰冷眼神，即便是接觸過不少動物的相葉仍然不住瑟縮了一下。

　　他的頭髮也和相葉的一樣，濕淋淋地貼在臉頰上，相葉的前髮因為礙事所以早被掀起來順到往後的髮流裡，而那人的瀏海則是全都落了下來。

　　遮住了眼睛，卻擋不住眼神。

　　

　　相葉戒備地站在原地，將雙手抬起，手心向外表達善意，並緩緩地退後。

　　他知道依那個人現在的情況，絕對不可能展開攻擊。只是那個Ω不知道哪來的力氣竟然還可以站的起來……地上那個α，是昏了還是死了，是他下手的嗎？

　　

　　「我不會說出去。」相葉顫抖著保證。「我發誓。」

　　不知道是相葉的發誓真的奏效還是別的什麼，那個Ω轉過身去，踉蹌了一下才扶著樹幹跌跌撞撞地離去。　　

　　雨又下得比先前更大，相葉失了手電筒，摸黑了一陣子才走出那片樹林。

 

　　手錶上顯示的是六點十五分，還夠他回去社團教室之前想想該如何交代自己找不到兔子的原因。

 

＊

　　

　　「那個人的名字為什麼要是『光』？明明就是在那樣陰暗的樹林裡……像具屍體一樣……」

　　相葉滑坐在椅子裡，安全帶貼著他的臉頰。

 

　　他不知道那個Ω是誰，但他願意為他保守秘密，即便是當時才十二歲的相葉，這也是鼓足了勇氣才下的決定。

　　他們學校確實是有弓道部，而葛生也的確是其中的部員。

　　當時中學一年級的葛生光之所以會在那片樹林附近徘徊的理由是為了逃避繁重的部活。不幸地──無論對誰來說都是一件不幸的事──他遭遇了一個進入熱潮期的Ω，或是他們本能的相互吸引。

 

　　「部內，絕對沒有霸凌的情事！」弓道部的部長在學生會議時厲聲辯解道，其餘的幹部一應坐在他身旁，以一種犯錯者的姿態被校內的學生議會質詢。

　　「就算是在葛生的面前，你們也能摸著良心說，你們真的沒有、一次也沒有，命令、強迫他做一些違背他意願的事情嗎？」

　　「……絕無此種情況。」部長低著頭，但始終捍衛著他的社團。

 

　　相葉是學生議會的實習幹部，他的位子很遠，也沒有發言權。

　　葛生被害案並沒有找出實際的兇手，線索一到了弓道部這裡便停了下來，陷入膠著。在數日針對弓道部內可能有霸凌情事，導致葛生下身赤裸地昏厥在樹林裡的事情，召開學生會議與校務會議之後，事情不了了之，刑警也沒有再上門找過相葉。

 

　　再幾天之後，傳來葛生已經不治拔管的消息。

 

　　相葉沒有再進去過那個被封鎖線圍起來的樹林，只是偶爾經過那裡的時候，他總是想起那個逃走的人。

　　他想告訴那個人，他謹守了諾言。雖然因為這麼做的緣故，他至今沒有一天睡得好。每夜，尤其是下著雨的夜晚，那個從車窗望出去模糊成一片的刑警會走入他的夢裡，將冰冷的手銬扣上他的手腕。

　　他在夢裡隨著刑警坐上警車，隔窗望著和彼時一樣的暴雨。

　　那夜倉皇逃離的那人，至今是否仍在那個幽暗的、一點陽光都透不進來的樹林裡徘徊，找不到出口？

 

 

　　二宮清了清喉嚨。「我必須告訴你一件事情，但我想你應該知道，距離現在正好經過十四年，那個案子剩下一年就過了追訴期。而且如果那個人當時也是中學生的話，說不定自始就不會被判刑。」

　　「我的意思是，你沒必要感到罪惡，就法律上。」

　　他不是想安慰相葉，可呈現出來的就是安慰了相葉的結果。二宮對自己多少感到有些懊惱，他本來便認為毫無愧疚地活在世上的人大概是沒有的，然而相葉……連那樣善良到給出誤導證詞的相葉都不能是例外的話……

　　

　　二宮與相葉抵達了他們老家街口的一間家常料理店，相葉索然無味地嚼著，放在高處的電視上正重播著老闆娘最喜歡的一部戲，劇情是一個α窮小子被逼和Ω戀人分手，才知道原來戀人是有錢人家的大小姐，他一輩子也配對不到她的相親許可，遑論申請。

　　但同時也有另一個豪門小姐喜歡他，她是β，她都不嫌棄他了，他沒什麼好介意，便和她結婚，協議入了她們家的戶籍。

　　從此他改換姓氏，一般配給系統裡記錄的年收也次次刷新，愈刷愈多。他以為可以申請當年的Ω戀人的時候終於到了，於是拋棄了β的妻子，卻發現昔日戀人家道中落，他的相親配對名單裡又遍尋不到她的名字，遂在寒冷的冬夜裡了卻殘生。

 

　　「所以說，這種強硬的相親手段根本就只會拆散人。」老闆娘一邊擦拭著眼淚，也沒在意店裡這些她從小看到大的熟客，深有所感地和老闆一同評論了起來。

　　這些事情與二宮本身毫不相關，他是β，是脫離了獸性、擁有理性的性別。由β來管理α與Ω，看在這個國家、甚至這個世界上多數β眼裡，並沒有不對，甚至這是百年前先進國的表徵之一。

 

　　可是他明白，α並非野獸一般的存在，Ω也不是永遠的弱者，β更非他們自認為的那樣理性崇高。

　　一旦壓迫持續，無處可去的力量終究會化為撐裂這個人造和平假象的利刃，襲捲所有以為這與自己無關而冷漠待之的人。

　　他希望那日快點來臨。

 

＊

 

　　東京都多摩地區最東邊的市，相葉也是不太常來到這裡，他按響了表札上寫著「大野」那戶的門鈴，從裡面傳來應門的喊聲，在一串紛雜的腳步聲之後，一位年紀約四、五十歲的女性開了門。

　　見到相葉的拜訪，她愣了一下，便迎入了她給自己兒子委託的辯護律師。

　　「外子現在不在家，您要稍微等一下嗎？他快回來了。」

　　大野女士端了杯茶過來，她泡茶的技術極好，就是裝在普通的茶杯裡，喝起來也是上等茶葉的甘美，齒頰留香。

　　

　　「能先就令郎的事情向您請教一些細節嗎？」相葉拿出筆記本，翻到空白的一頁。

　　是關乎自己兒子的事，大野女士自然是點頭同意。

 

　　「我想看看大野智さん的房間。」

 

 

 


	6. 06　茶花

 

 

 

　　大野女士帶相葉來到大野智的房間，房間門窗一直是開著通風的，所以沒有像櫻井翔的房間一樣，一推開門便湧出Ω信息素的氣味，那讓他安心許多，可以更集中注意力在一些小細節上。

　　大野智的房間相當整齊，從門窗一直被打開這點來看，也許是他母親曾經進來整理過的關係，畢竟在冬日不太可能開著窗一個星期以上而窗櫺沒有濕潤的痕跡，尤其是昨日又下了那麼大的雨。

 

　　相葉環顧四周，房間裡除了基本的家具以外，沒有什麼特別的東西，相當簡單。

　　他走到書櫃邊，書櫃上放的都是相當厚重的書籍，是一套的書，全都是和美術相關的，但是缺了幾本。

　　相葉想起這種書皮的書，櫻井翔房間裡疊在地上的書塔也有幾本摻在裡面。大野說，他受聘於櫻井家，負責教導櫻井翔美術，這件事聽起來也許是真實的。

　　

　　除了櫃子上的書本以外，大野的房間普通到沒有一點可以做為線索的地方。

　　大野女士見相葉一直盯著書櫃，便問了他在看什麼，相葉說是書，大野女士隨即從書架上隨便拿了一本下來，交給相葉，相葉想告訴她，他不是在看這個，但還是在她視線的鼓勵下將它攤開來。

　　「律師さん是好奇這個嗎？」

 

　　「啊……」相葉原先就要脫口而出的「不」被他吞了回去。他手上捧著的那本，是Ω名門K大附中的畢業紀念冊，正巧翻到一張團體照，所有人都穿著這間學校全白的校服，西裝外套是白的、頸子那處露出來的內裡襯衫是白的，無論是裙子或是褲子也都是使用白色，滾金邊。

　　「智くん在這裡。」大野女士指了指大野。「記得是2000年畢業的吧，從高等部。」

　

　　「K大附中的制服本來就是這樣子的嗎？」相葉問，他的手指拂過燙金的校訓。

　　──純潔是因擁有一顆白色的心。

 

　　大野女士湊上來看，看了半晌之後也不曉得相葉是想問什麼，她點了點頭，說：「是啊，一直都是這樣子的，白色非常難洗。」

　　「不過隨著年級，袖子上得繡愈來愈多條金色的線，剛入學時不是這樣子。」她比了比自己的袖子那裡。「每年都要糟蹋我和縫紉機一次。」她笑了笑，見相葉還是一臉疑惑，可是大野的制服已經不知道放去哪裡了，也沒辦法拿出來讓他看看。

 

　　「啊、該不會是……您該不會是沒見過這間學校的學生吧？」她想了想，略帶訝異地問道。相葉翻動手上的畢業紀念冊，尷尬地說他的確是沒有看過他們。

　　「不用害羞。在那孩子說他考上了這裡的獎學金，所以錢不用我們擔心之前，我也不知道這是怎麼回事。他同學幾乎每個都是專人接送上下學的，只有我家的孩子自己走路回來……想想真的很不好意思。」

　　她低下頭，不知道想到什麼，突然神情變得有些哀傷。

　　「那個時候自己一個人也不會犯法，怎麼現在就……」

 

　　相葉正想說話勸慰她，大野智很可能可以拿到無罪判決、他絕對會為他們拿到無罪判決。但大野女士輕輕地吸了下鼻子之後便推託咖哩燒焦了，她得去關火。

　　「您自己慢慢看，我想智くん不會介意。」

　　空氣中浮沉著咖哩的香氣，一點燒焦的跡象都沒有。

　　

　　在她關上了門之後，相葉不禁感到有些地方不太對勁。

　　他翻到櫻井所在班級的那一頁，在人群中看見了櫻井，櫻井穿著全白的制服，微微偏離了視線，沒有望向鏡頭。

　　哪裡不太對勁，相葉記得……他記得，那天在櫻井家裡看到的全家福不是這樣的。

　　那是四個人的家庭，父母、穿著水藍色洋裝的櫻井真衣，以及──

　　一身黑色詰襟制服的櫻井翔。

 

　　相葉雅紀霎時間陷入錯愕與混亂當中，巨大的戰慄感從足底直往他腦門竄。

　　他知道這不可能，他腦中突然閃過的猜測不過是粗糙的穿鑿附會，只是因為中學時期的那件事對他造成了太大的影響。他不該見到哪個Ω便疑神疑鬼地覺得會是那個人。

　　櫻井翔在附中的就學紀錄是六年整整，無可挑剔，而且櫻井也完全沒有和他同校過的紀錄。

　　大概是他多想了，那種黑色制服普遍的很，哪裡都可以買到，沒什麼實際的價值。

 

　　相葉將紀念冊放回書櫃，卻一個不小心鬆手讓紀念冊摔到地上，他趕忙去撿，在蹲下去的時候，他發現書櫃最下層的深處有一個鐵盒子，大小大約是A4那樣，厚度大約五公分。

　　大野女士此時回到房間裡，她給相葉拿出了那個鐵盒，使勁用力也打不開。

　　「大概是生鏽了。」她說，再嘗試了幾分鐘仍然未果，於是把那個盒子交到相葉的手上。相葉一手抓著上蓋、一手握著下盒，深深吸氣，便猛地向上拔。

　　

　　盒子裡的東西全都撒了出來，如雪花紛飛，撒落到擦得乾淨的木地板上。

 

　　那個盒子裡面有許多車票，另外有一些乾燥的花，一碰就要脆掉。

　　還有很多的拍立得相片、幾張紙條，與一條細細的金屬絲線，看起來像樂器的弦。

 

＊

 

　　雪零零落落下起，相葉雅紀收上了傘走入車站，看了看手裡那張十幾年前的車票，和他方才買的車票是同樣的起迄點。

　　非尖峰時段的車站只有寥寥數人，他瞥了一眼手錶，遠遠地電車正緩緩駛進月台。列車進站的廣播響起，乘務員小姐走近做例行的安全確認，對著相葉輕輕地道了早安。

 

　　早上的空氣有些冷，呼出來的熱氣遇冷很快地凝結成水，化作縹緲的白煙。恍惚間，相葉感覺好似有兩個身影一前一後地與他擦身而過，先了他一步走上電車。

 

　　外面正下著雪，窗子上結了一層霜，車內空曠無比，只有幾個單獨的乘客，零散地坐在別的車廂裡。

　　相葉揀了一個位置坐下，在路面電車輕輕的晃蕩中，在窗外彷彿永不止息的飛雪裡，他好像真的看見了櫻井和大野，就坐在他對面的那排椅子上。

　　整個車廂是空的，但他們依偎在一起，坐得那麼近。

 

　　大野闔上了眼睛，身體斜斜地偏向櫻井，櫻井用手臂推了推大野的肩膀，可是大野沒有醒來。他知道大野總是在路途上睡著，所以也不再想叫醒大野了。

　　冬日的太陽柔柔地映入車廂，將刷白的地板鍍成一片橙黃，落了幾縷在大野的臉上，櫻井從包裡翻出了一本薄薄的書，給大野遮擋光線。

　　他們都褪下沾了點雪的大衣，放在一邊。櫻井靜靜地望著地面錯落的光影，電車規律地搖擺著，他和大野碰在一起的，那一半的身體，被大野的體溫緊緊包裹起來，比穿著大衣還要暖和。

　　大野的呼吸聲很輕，輕得像即融的雪花，有時櫻井都覺得這不過是一場無色無味的夢，總有一天就會醒來，宛若雪化為水那樣，他會從這個太過真實而顯得虛假的長夢裡甦醒。

 

　　美術專業另有術科使用的教室，為了學生安全，也有可以過夜的單間工作室，只要申請便能使用，避免學生私自留校繼續作品的危險。

　　大野徹夜準備期末的作品，櫻井藉著訪問取材之便也一起待了下來，大野起初沒有要讓他訪問的意思，但櫻井堅持他只會在旁邊看，絕不出聲打擾，於是大野勉強同意了。

　　放學之後，大野似乎也沒吃飯，就全神貫注在作品上，真的就彷彿沒有看見在一旁的櫻井。櫻井一路從放學待到十點，全程都沒出聲，但是肚子叫個不停，大野這時才想起櫻井還在，從櫥櫃裡拉出布團遞給櫻井讓他先睡，順便找了一些吃的。

 

　　大野之後便繼續手上的工作，直到櫻井不停的翻來覆去與持續的夢囈讓他無法集中注意力。

 

　　「你作夢了。是噩夢嗎？」

　　「我討厭睡著，只要睡著，就會作噩夢。」

　　「那如果這樣呢？」

　　大野掀開了櫻井的被子，鑽進櫻井早就暖好的被窩裡。櫻井因為疑惑而睜大雙眼，他看見大野伸出手，將他圈進懷裡。

　　大野的手是暖的、大野的腳是暖的，大野無一處不是溫暖的。他身上有個顏料的氣味，而Ω信息素的味道恰似海風，但比那更深沉、更寧靜，像是海洋。

　　他相信在遙遠的、遙遠的彼方，這世界上某個角落，有片幽靜美麗的海域，聞起來和擁抱著他的這個人一樣。

 

　　櫻井想，他的眼淚一定是被大野的溫度和氣味蒸出來的，否則怎麼會一直掉。

　　大野讓他躺在手臂上，另一隻手安放在他的髮上，也不去提和櫻井的淚水有關係的事情，就只是環抱著他。

　　原本大野是不容人親近的，可是櫻井此刻卻可以縮在大野的懷裡，占有所有人都無法靠近的大野，他感到有些隱隱的得意，但他不會四處向人炫耀，只要和別人說了大野對他多好，他就會因此失去一點大野，他很清楚。 

　　

＊

 

_山茶花公園，有紅色的和白色的山茶花。為什麼沒有藍色的花朵呢？和天空一樣的顏色，或是和大海一樣的顏色。_

_──翔くん說的是怎樣的藍色？花朵的話，矢車菊就是藍色的。_

_像人魚的眼睛那樣的嗎？_

_──是啊，那樣子的。_

　　

　　相葉把紙條收妥，他在最末站，下高井戶站下了車。沿著手上那張拍立得捕捉到的景色，尋找紙條上書寫的「山茶花公園」所在處。

　　雪下一陣子之後才暫時停歇，他空下了用來撐傘的手，仔細端詳著照片，那拍攝的是正在寫生的大野，大野的背後、面前，有許多的山茶花，有些尚含苞待放，還未來到開得最艷的花季，所以只綻放了幾朵。

　　他繞了一陣子，都沒有看見山茶花公園。向住在附近的居民問了之後才知道，那個公園已經沒有種植山茶花了，原本是占地較大的森林公園，現在因為種種原因改建成了更明亮開放的，給小孩子玩耍的地方。

　　相葉找到了公園，果然如那位說的一樣，現在公園裡擺放著一些孩子的遊樂器材，曾經那像森林一樣的氣氛已經沒有了。

 

　　不曉得櫻井翔和大野智知不知道這裡已經變得不一樣了。

　　相葉帶著比誰都還要遺憾的心情，尋覓到那張照片裡大野坐著的長椅子，和以前相同，沒有變過。

　　他坐了下來，從包裡拿出那個鐵盒子打開，小心翼翼地觀察裡面那朵乾燥花，像是山茶花，層層疊疊的花瓣因為乾燥而顯得有些鬆垮，相葉不敢去碰它，先前在開盒子時的不謹慎已經讓它掉到地上過，他不能再造成任何的損傷。

　　

 

　　「為什麼還繼續畫下去？」

　　「沒有不畫下去的理由。」 

　　櫻井擺弄著相機，頭也不抬地問坐在一旁給山茶花寫生的大野。大野不常抬頭，他大部分時間都定在自己的畫紙上。

　　幾隻蝴蝶飛了過來，停在櫻井的鎖骨那兒，櫻井沒有發覺，他正在整理底片，那隻蝴蝶很小，翅膀是白色的，輕輕振動著翅膀。

　　發覺了大野視線的櫻井，以為大野是想和他繼續方才的話題。

　　「就是說，你不給委員們倒茶的事情，會阻礙到你以後要走的路吧。」

　　

　　大野智的期末作品後來被選上了校代表，送去參加全國性的比賽，即便他只是中學二年級生。

　　負責審查的幾個委員，當然並不是以委員的身分，依慣例先來K大附中見參賽者。

　　「沒意外的話，今年也應該還是貴校的學生出線。」其中一個委員說。他們坐在一張長桌前，大野和其他的幾個參賽者，多半是他的學長姐，一起在這裡和委員們吃個飯。

　　作為附中裡最年少的參賽者，同時又是這次最可能拿下首獎的人，大野智被要求給委員們倒杯茶。

　　茶早就泡好了，走的也不過是一個儀式，但只有他們要做這樣的事，其他學校的學生，那些一般性別學校的美術專業學生不必這樣。好像Ω生來就是要給人家倒茶似的，得低聲下氣地服侍人。

　　大野先是照做了，但在委員接過杯子的手硬是將他的手環住上下撫摸的時候，他就決定他不幹了。

　　他放下杯子，突然站了起來。

　　整間包廂裡的人，委員們、前輩們、幾個師長，全都用極為訝異的表情目送大野一聲不吭地走出包廂，還不帶上門。

 

　　他的班導師立花先前不知道這件事，後來聽說了之後，開始後悔起推薦大野的事，她彷彿糟蹋了自己的學生。她向大野道了歉，安慰他以後還會有很多的機會。

　　大野其實不是很稀罕機會，雖然他也珍惜機會，可是若是機會指的就是這樣的，那他寧願不要。

　　他在宴會上的行為傳了出去，流傳的是被加油添醋的版本，無論是哪個版本他都聽過，但不會去糾正那些人說的與事實偏離多少。櫻井似乎也是因為那個事件而對他感到好奇，所以才藉由取材什麼的藉口試圖接近他。

　　他不知道櫻井翔是怎麼回事，雖然是學校裡的核心人物──那些出身比較高的Ω自成一圈，圈外的老想著要擠進去，可櫻井卻給大野一種想離開那裡的感覺。

　　本來櫻井這種人會去做校刊就是很奇怪的事情。這是這麼麻煩的事，而且核心圈裡的Ω才沒興趣和圈外的野草們互動，至於大野，大概在那些人心中排一排是雜草的等級。

 

　　因此看在大野眼裡，櫻井實在怪異透頂，他不只對自己表現出異常的崇拜與熱忱，還對其他雜草們也展現奇異的關心。

　　不只知道每株雜草的名字，還知道他們的專長，也能細數他們的優秀表現，甚至櫻井還將手伸向了一般升學取向的Ω學校，試圖接觸那些他好奇的人。　

 

　　「以後要走的路，我根本就沒有在想。」大野回答櫻井，伸手指了指櫻井鎖骨上的蝴蝶。「它以為你是花。」

　　「這裡有這麼多花，不會被信息素吸引的喔。」櫻井搧走了蝴蝶，蝴蝶在他身邊悠晃了一陣子之後才飛走。

　　

　　「而且，我也不可能是什麼花。」

　　他將底片放入相機，對著若有所思的大野按下了快門。

 

 

 


	7. 07　戀人

  

 

　　松本和二宮是地檢廳眾人皆知的好飯友關係。

　　刑事科裡的女孩子們曾經排過班表，每個人輪流去攔著二宮前輩吃飯，總沒有一次成功，當她們走到地檢廳的員工餐廳時，二宮和松本早就在那裡，坐在看電視最方便的位置，誰也不說話就是忙著吃。

　　她們因為無法親近帥氣的松本檢察官而感到痛苦，對偶爾散發驚人魅力的二宮前輩又隱藏不住小鹿亂撞的心思，因此總是遠遠地坐成一桌吃。

　　在那些直率的β女性的愛慕目光中，松本和二宮這次不是在看電視撥放的新聞或是球賽，而是一本八卦雜誌，雖然是這樣使自己品味降低的行為，兩個人卻做得好像在看時尚雜誌一樣。

 

　　──S財閥不為人知的祕密完全披露！前傭人二十年奉公所見所聞無保留揭發！

 

　　「……大學時期便與不明來歷的α過著淫亂同居生活？那個櫻井翔？」二宮用只有他倆聽得見的音量唸出裡面令人震驚的一段描寫。

　　松本嗆了一下，勉強把嘴裡的咖啡嚥了下去。「怎麼可能……」

　　「連照片都有，這是染成金髮吧？還穿了耳洞，看起來跟現在的櫻井翔也差異太多。」二宮從容地啜了一口Espresso，用指尖點了點那張看起來像是在櫻井本家拍到的相片，相片裡櫻井一頭明顯染過的金髮，一手插在口袋裡，一手夾著一根菸邊抽邊提防著人的樣子，確實是讓松本潤有些意外，但那又能證明什麼？

　　「看你不相信的樣子，松本財閥的小少爺見過他幾次？」二宮撐著頭，玩味地問。松本放下了咖啡杯，敲在瓷盤上發出清脆的響聲，二宮還以為松本是不打算和他繼續聊下去了，畢竟他清楚松本對家裡的事不太上心，可松本放穩杯子之後，真的皺起眉來思索他到底見過幾次櫻井翔。

　　「小時候有沒有見過，我已經不記得了，最早對他有印象的時候是我大學時的某個秋天，2003年還是2004年的時候，我隨著兄長前往櫻井本家，意外在院子裡見到櫻井さん。」

 

　　從他的兄長所在的房間望出來，走廊之外是枯山水造景，松本潤站在遠一點的地方，庭院裡一座石燈籠旁邊。

　　蜻蜓掠過松本的眼前，在大石上稍停了一會兒後，飛到木廊邊。

 

　　遠遠地，松本聽不見那房間裡的人們在說些什麼，他也不感興趣，他只是望著那隻蜻蜓，屋裡的那個人也同樣被蜻蜓吸引了目光，於是他們的視線撞在一起。

　　松本慌忙地別開眼，像被熱茶燙到那樣。那個人也沒有再多看他，斂下了眼睛，別過了頭，看起來低眉順眼的樣子。墨黑的頭髮乖巧地貼在頸子上，溜肩膀適合和服，那個人穿著紺青色的和服，好看得就像……就像一片雲都沒有的藍天般乾淨清澈。

 

　　之後從兄長那裡問了對方是怎樣的人，兄長說，是值得他為他納Ω特稅的人，除此以外沒有別的評價。

　　松本聽了兄長的話突然有些憤怒，不知道是在氣自己，還是在氣凡事都功利取向的哥哥，他覺得櫻井翔不僅僅是那樣子的。

　　他不是出於同情Ω的心態什麼的才這樣想，只是不滿很多事情太久了。他不能選擇自己的出身，這世界上最可悲的事情之一，他想，櫻井翔或許也是這樣認為的，從那一瞥，他知道自己那個蠢哥哥不可能順利和櫻井翔結婚。

 

　　而這一切，現在都成真了。 

　　「很有趣嘛，你的過往單戀史。」二宮語氣調侃，叉子在一塊胡蘿蔔上戳刺，把胡蘿蔔弄得坑坑洞洞。

　　「我沒有對他……不如說，感覺他不是那種豪門裡溫柔婉約、賢慧順服的Ω，就算看起來再怎麼像……感覺也不對。」

　　「感覺？」二宮終於把胡蘿蔔吃掉。

 

　　松本掃了一臉疑惑的二宮幾眼，他也發現自己這個詞彙用得太頻繁，這不像他的風格。

　　「所以我可以解釋你對櫻井和大野的追查，單純是出於好奇心嗎？為了解開你心中的不協調感，用了檢察官身分去做這些事情。」二宮問。

　　松本停下了筷子正要辯駁的時候，二宮驀然壓低了嗓音，緩緩地說：「你應該有聽過一句話，好奇心會害死……」

　　「貓。」松本接話。

 

　　突然在刑事科的女孩子那裡傳來一聲尖銳的貓叫，配上她們此起彼落的「好可愛──」，一陣戰慄竄上松本的背脊，他轉頭去看二宮，只見二宮收拾完餐盤，早就去扔垃圾了。

 

＊

 

　　相葉雅紀從公事包裡翻出那個他在大野房間找到的鐵盒子，大野與他相隔著一片玻璃，幾乎是在那個鐵盒露出一個角的時候，大野便激動地站了起來。

　　在他的兩個當事人之中，他果然還是更喜愛來拜訪大野智一些。相葉一邊想著，一邊小心翼翼地打開那個盒子，將它傾斜成一個大野亦可以看清內容物的角度。

 

　　「沒想到還保存得這麼好。」大野坐了回去，又向前傾身，整個人都貼在玻璃上面。

　　「您為什麼要否認……和櫻井さん在中學的時候就已經熟識的事情？」相葉說。他扶住盒子的手指正在微微顫抖，大野沒有抬眼，依然望著那個盒子裡的東西。

　　「我有時候會想，如果沒有遇見翔くん，他會不會過的好一點。」

　　大野的聲音夾雜著一些晦澀的什麼，相葉不太確定。

　　「相葉さん，希望你不要責怪翔くん。雖然他可能會對你說一些惡劣的話，有時候還很挑釁，但他其實不是那樣的人。」

　　相葉點了點頭，又搖了搖頭。

 

　　「櫻井さん沒有對我說過惡劣的話。」

　　櫻井翔的相機映出來的大野智像水一般澄澈剔透，他拍出來的照片不只是保存了當下的人與場景，也許還寄託了他必須壓抑而不能表達出來的感情。

　　相葉雅紀相信大野智的翔くん是個溫柔的人。

 

　　「那個山茶花公園……」相葉頓了頓，「現在已經沒有山茶花了。」

　　「嗯。」大野收回了放在玻璃上的手。「回憶只要沒有忘記就足夠。」

 

　　相葉放下盒子，他交疊了手指又分開。大野沒有說話，相葉也陷入沉默，一時之間會見室只有門外的腳步聲。

　　大野其實沒有回答他的問題，相葉並不意外，他們事務所的很多客戶都是這個樣子的。即便是律師，或者說就因為是律師，委託人再怎麼樣信任總有一個停損點。

 

　　「我可以問一個問題嗎？雖然這樣說有點奇怪，但不是以辯護律師的身分，我不會將它寫進答辯狀裡面，我只是想……只是想問您一個問題。」

　　在玻璃裡面的大野點頭。他直直地看向相葉，褪去了先前的無助與焦慮，甚至也無方才看見鐵盒子時的喜悅，這個大野彷彿不會受到情緒影響，鎮定而理智，沒有怯弱、沒有驚慌。

　　「櫻井さん是你的戀人嗎？」

 

　　「是。」大野笑了笑，相葉注意到他的眼睛也帶著笑意，那不像是佯裝出來的。

　　「翔くん是我的戀人。」

　　「那是你從婚禮上把他帶走的原因？」

 

　　聞言，大野的手搭成拱型，托著下巴。「這是相葉雅紀問的問題？還是相葉律師問的問題？」

　　他的氣場不知不覺中儼然已經改變，相葉原先認為大野是柔弱的、沒有安全感的Ω，而起初大野的確表現如此……

　　他開始考慮要不要中止和大野的會面，直接去櫻井那兒。

 

　　大野盯著相葉的臉色變化，暗自感到有趣。相葉不只並非殺氣騰騰的α，甚至也不像個律師，當然他的專業無可質疑，這樣的相葉，種種特質結合起來，和櫻井向他提過的一樣，是可以幫助他們的人，因此無論被相葉查出了什麼，都不需要感到害怕。

　　不願讓相葉的表情再繼續尷尬下去，大野於是開口。

 

　　「有看見那個鐵盒裡的釦子嗎？燒過的，很好認。」他問。相葉仔細地將裡面的東西一樣一樣拿出來，乾燥的山茶花、車票、拍立得相片、紙條、金屬絲，可是沒有釦子。

　　「可能是……我第一次打開盒子時不知道掉去哪裡了，很抱歉……」

　　相葉一著急，便忙著給大野鞠躬，一抬頭，卻見大野淺淺地笑著，一雙弧度美麗的眼睛不曉得望著哪裡，似乎是很遠的地方。

　　「沒關係。」他說。「真的沒關係，它不在盒子裡很好。」

 

　　那它在哪裡呢？

　　相葉想問，卻又問不出口。大野大概不會告訴他，他只得自己瞎猜，當個律師也真的不簡單，比他從前想得難多了，總是得看委託人心意吃飯。

　　「相葉さん，能幫我帶句話給翔くん嗎？」

　　「啊、好的，請說。」

　　「我想問問他有沒有好好吃飯，但大概飯的話他是會好好吃的吧，那就問他有沒有好好睡覺好了，我想他應該睡得不好。」

　　相葉默默在筆記上寫下大野交代的事情，他想告訴大野，櫻井要是聽到「你睡好沒？」這種話從聘請的，一出事務所就開始計費的辯護律師嘴裡說出來，可能會生氣，會對著他生氣，在小小的會面室裡生氣。

 

　　最後在大野期盼的表情下，他還是不敢發牢騷。

　　拖著疲累身心走出看守所時已近黃昏，冬日的白天尤其短，遠遠地雲層降了下來，黑壓壓一片。

　　大雨未至，黑夜已臨。

 

＊

 

　　漂亮的柚木餐桌上擺著兩人份的晚餐，都放涼不知道多久了，沒有人動過一口。

　　櫻井真衣縮在起居室的沙發上，裹著一條起毛球的毯子，新聞的聲音開得很大，但她心思卻沒有放在那上面。

　　她正拿著一本八卦雜誌閱讀。

　　「近日櫻井財閥旗下相關企業的股價依然未見回穩，因為股價崩盤而導致的自殺潮與日俱增，手上的股票現在全成了白紙……今日邀請到T大財務金融專門的渡邊教授……」

　　她突然切掉電視電源，對著走下樓梯，揹著一袋東西的櫻井史悠問：「你要去哪裡？」

 

　　「我要去哪裡和妳無關吧。」

　　「你那是什麼態度？」真衣站了起來，那條毛毯從她肩膀上滑了下來，對現在用怒意取暖的她來說，毛毯早已無所謂。

　　「妳才是什麼態度！不過是比我大九歲而已，為什麼老是擺著長輩的架子教訓人？不管是妳，還是櫻井翔，全都是那種態度！你們根本沒有人理解我！」

　　「你──收回你那句話！」

 

　　櫻井史悠瞥了姊姊一眼，看見她沙發上攤開的雜誌。

　　「上面說的是實話吧，我小的時候，他整整兩年都不在家。」

　　「不是你想的那樣。」真衣闔上了雜誌。「哥哥那時候……是被軟禁在本家。」

 

　　史悠沉默了一下，又開口說。「這種家，不要算了。反正爸媽又不回來，哥哥在監獄裡，所有的人都因為我是α覺得我是私生子。」

　　「你不是私生子！」真衣痛苦地按著額頭，他弟弟的α信息素對她產生了威壓感，但她不會就這樣輕易被擊潰。

　　「哥哥也不是在監獄裡，而且爸媽不久之後就會回來，等他們處理完本家的事情之後……」她的語氣軟了下來。

 

　　「夠了！我恨這個家族，我不知道我為什麼要被生下來。」史悠的聲音帶上了一點哭腔，但他死死咬著嘴唇，將手上那袋東西攢得更緊，不理會姊姊的阻攔，逕自甩上大門。

　　真衣追出去，連傘也沒拿，也沒有顧及鄰居會不會製造街坊耳語的心情了，她追著史悠坐上的計程車跑了一小段距離，終究因為追不上而放棄。

 

　　她回到空無一人的家裡，淋過雨的身體冷得打顫，她將自己扔在地板上，不在乎會不會弄髒，也不想管該死的她到底會不會感冒這件事。

　　「我恨這個家族！」

　　史悠的聲音和她哥哥的重疊在一起。那扇門！真衣望向那扇史悠甩上的門，在很久很久以前，在哥哥和史悠的年紀相仿的時候，他也曾經那樣和爸媽發過脾氣。

　　當時哥哥穿著一身黑色的制服，玄關的燈沒有開，外邊下著和今天一樣的大雨，天氣很冷，但天還未黑，窗玻璃起了一層霧，她抹開凝結在窗戶上的水氣，望著哥哥離家的背影。

　　空氣中有個甜味，是什麼的味道呢……蛋糕？

 

　　二十三歲的櫻井真衣閉上眼睛嗅著，可除了冷雨以外，她嗅不到別的。

 

　　她記得她和媽媽吃著晚餐，爸爸開車出門去找哥哥了，房子裡很安靜，後來媽媽聽見電鈴聲，要她自己好好吃之後就去開門。她沒聽媽媽的話，也跟去玄關了。

　　哥哥淋得滿身濕，爸爸沒有在外面碰到哥哥，哥哥是自己回來的，看起來好像生病了。不知道為什麼媽媽一臉惶恐的模樣，她直接抱起了昏迷的哥哥就往車庫走。

　　「真衣，這個家就交給妳了。」媽媽冰冷的手撫上她的臉頰，她聞到了一個刺鼻的氣味，弄得她頭暈。

　　她打開電視，窩在沙發上，披著剛買沒多久的毯子，等爸爸回家。

 

　　所有的新聞台都是和殺人和綁架有關的，無論切到哪一台都是通緝情報，Omega、誘拐殺人等等，嚇得她馬上關上電視。

 

　　「真衣，爸爸和媽媽要帶哥哥回本家一趟。」

　　「本家？」

　　父親揉了揉九歲真衣的頭髮。「是一個很多親戚都會在的地方。」

 

　　她的父母，瞞了她好久，他們以為這樣可以給自己的兒女自由，她不知道哥哥何時發現的，她偶爾也會想，是不是當初哥哥和爸媽吵架的原因就是這個。

　　她直到那個時候才知道，原來他們是櫻井家的嫡系血脈，可以獨立生活，但卻永遠無法逃離本家基於血緣的掌控。

 

＊

 

　　那是在櫻井翔要和松本家的長子結婚的前夕，櫻井真衣記得櫻井翔那天一句話都沒說。

　　本家是傳統的和式大宅院，有進屋之後要換穿和服的規矩，她一向厭煩這些，又不好表現出來，為了見哥哥一面，她換上了和服，先去和長輩們全都問好過之後，才趁著空檔鑽進她哥哥待婚的房間裡。

　　「妳和妳男友怎麼樣了？」櫻井翔問起。他看起來很自在，在只有他和自己妹妹的時候。

　　「早晚要分手的吧，他是α，他們……覺得我和β在一起比較好，說是α不忠誠。」

　　

　　她捏了捏自己膝蓋那兒的布料。「不說我了，哥哥是真的想跟那個松本家的α結婚嗎？」

　　「不想。」櫻井翔說。「所以我要和大野さん逃婚。」他好笑地彈了一下妹妹的額頭，將她從怔愣中喚回神智。

　　「所以給我們找個律師吧，相葉雅紀，看資料好像Ω的刑案都戰無不勝。」

　　「不用家族的律師嗎？有些事情讓外人知道了的話……」她接話道，但櫻井翔堅持，一定要是相葉雅紀。

 

 

 


	8. 08　日記

 

 

 

　　「化驗結果……」相葉翻出報告，貼放於隔開他和櫻井的玻璃上。

　　「看起來的確是被摻入了會導致Ω進入熱潮期的藥劑，兩份都有。檢調那邊會持續詳細調查。」

 

　　櫻井蹙著眉，好像也預料到了這個結果，半晌沒有吭聲。相葉看著自己的客戶，他從包裡拿出了那個他在大野智房間找到的鐵盒，櫻井盯著那個盒子，依然沒有說話。

　　相葉雅紀一樣一樣地拿出裡面的東西。

 

　　看見乾燥的山茶花時，櫻井略微勾起嘴角。

　　車票，恰巧眨了一下眼睛。

　　拍立得相片，視線停了幾秒。

　　紙條，稍微歪了頭，似乎是為了看清上面的字。

　　最後一樣，金屬絲，他沒有反應。

 

　　櫻井翔的視線結束在那些東西上的逡巡，飛快地來到相葉雅紀的臉上，相葉嚇了一跳，他不知道自己有沒有因此顫抖了一下，但他的確不夠鎮定。

　　「大野さん說這裡面應該要有一個釦子。」他說。

　　「釦子？」櫻井的表現讓相葉不得不相信他一無所知。「相葉さん剛才說，去過大野さん家裡？」

　　「對。」相葉靦腆地笑笑，他像是忘了自己觀察櫻井翔的意圖一樣，說起他在大野家裡發生的事情，略過了他看見畢業紀念冊上櫻井的震撼，他的話題多半放在大野夫婦身上。

 

　　大野女士做的咖哩很好吃、她找不到大野智的制服、她每年都得給他縫袖口的金線等等。

　　相葉慢慢地說，櫻井撐著頭聽，一陣子之後他快速地抹了一下眼睛，相葉停了下來，他說這些不是為了讓櫻井哭泣，他也沒有預料到櫻井會……

　　櫻井翔沒有掉一滴眼淚。

　　是他看錯了吧？

 

　　「後天是您們的庭期。」相葉說。

　　「我知道。」櫻井點頭。相葉想自己明天還會再來拜訪，所以沒有再繼續多言，他收拾著桌上的東西，玻璃後的櫻井站了起來，絆了一下又坐回椅子上。

　　相葉停下手上的動作，著急地拍了幾下玻璃，櫻井似乎再也支撐不住自己而趴在桌子上，汗珠順著鬢角滑下。

　　不是空調的問題，也不是熱潮期。

　　「櫻井さん？」相葉的手都拍紅了。他朝著門後喊，看守所裡面的法警打開門進來，攙扶起櫻井，櫻井推了他一下，小聲地說他可以自己走。

　　「可以……不要告訴智くん嗎？關於我的事情，最好誰都不要說。」他難得焦急地說。「快答應我。」

 

　　「我不會說出去。」相葉抬起右手。「我發誓。」

　　櫻井突然瞪大眼睛看著他，那是驚愕的表情？慌張的表情？相葉僅僅捕捉到了一瞬間，櫻井又恢復原本那個樣子，好像什麼也沒發生過。

 

＊

 

　　櫻井翔的情況是Ω熱潮期前的過度勞累引發的不適。

　　相葉雅紀按響櫻井家的門鈴，不出所料又是櫻井真衣出來應門，相葉將嘴裡原本要說出來的，關於櫻井病情的話吞了回去，改口說是有些事情還想再確認一次。

　　「這是大野さん的盒子，關於這個盒子裡的東西，有哪些您感到眼熟的嗎？」

 

　　她哥哥說過，他們應該可以在某個限度上信任相葉雅紀。

　　櫻井真衣掃了一眼那個生鏽的鐵盒子，她拿出裡面的紙條，上面有兩種不同的字跡，她知道其中一個是她哥哥的，而另外一個，和上次相葉來拜訪時她收進口袋裡的便條紙，她從那疊美術書裡抽出來的其中一張上面的字跡一樣。

　　那應該就是大野智的筆跡。

 

　　「紙條……還有這個。」她用指尖小心地捏起金屬絲。「這個好像是琴弦？」

 

 

　　相葉雅紀與櫻井真衣來到櫻井翔的房間，拉開衣櫃，她小心地搬出哥哥許久未碰的箏，放妥之後，拿出那條在鐵盒子裡的金屬絲比對，發現那就是箏恰好缺的那條弦。

　　「為什麼這個會在大野さん的盒子裡？」她疑惑地喃喃自語，放回了弦。

　　相葉上次問過她哥哥為什麼沒再繼續學箏，與其說學箏，她從某個時間點之後就沒再看過他彈過，哪怕一次。

　　她不確定這是不是可以告訴相葉的事情。

　　他有喜歡過箏嗎？他從什麼時候開始學的？她一無所知。

　　

　　「這個我也不清楚，所以想要找出答案。」相葉回答。

　　「您好像一直在找尋答案。」櫻井真衣輕輕地笑了笑，她只有扯動嘴角，眼睛看起來還是原本那樣。

　　相葉讀得出她明顯的漫不經心與不知何處生出的疲累，他於是說自己還得趕回事務所，必須就此道別，謝謝她的招待。

　　在經過客廳時他又瞥見了那幅全家福照片，裡面的櫻井翔，真的穿著黑色的制服，他沒有記錯，那就是和他中學時一模一樣的那件……隨處可得的制服。

　　櫻井真衣走在相葉雅紀後面，她從相葉定在照片上的視線感受到一點危機，雖然她不知道相葉在意照片的理由為何，但是她清楚地記得，她哥哥不喜歡那張照片。

　　他說過「我覺得他們還是在乎以前的我」這種話。

 

　　其實在乎過你也是一件好事。她真想說，她真想跟一直以來獨佔了父母眼光的哥哥說出這樣的話，然而她說不出口。

　　抽到了性別紅利的她，不應該這樣對待她可憐的哥哥。

 

＊

 

　　送走了辯護律師，櫻井真衣反常地來到她哥哥的房間。

　　

　　自從她弟弟離家的那天，她好像想起了幼時的一些事情，而她直覺那是非常重要的事，她有將它抽絲剝繭出來的必要，為了解開她心中長存的某些疑惑。

　　這樣做是對的還是錯的……她一邊翻著她哥哥私人的東西，一邊感到一絲絲罪惡，是的，僅有一點點微不足道的罪惡，剩下的全都是鋪天蓋地的好奇心。

　　上次相葉來拜訪時，以為他們應該要住在本家那樣的地方，她告訴相葉，他們一直都住在這裡，包含櫻井翔。

　　那句話不完全正確，他們是一直住在這裡，但她哥哥有許多年都不是在這個家裡度過的。

 

　　美生事件發生後一日，她父母帶走櫻井翔之後，櫻井翔在本家住了一陣子。她在那之後，非常害怕自己若是Ω，要面臨的也是失去自由的命運。

　　八卦雜誌刊出的那張櫻井翔在抽菸的照片，是他被軟禁在本家的時期。她那時候是高中生，哥哥已經是大學生，為了相親，本家的人強行中斷他的學業，不讓他踏出家門一步，整整兩年。

　　她父母對此毫無辦法，本家太過強勢。她現在總想，也許當時財團經營便出現了一點危機，亟需一樁婚姻帶來生機。

 

　　其實就連她，也無法逃離本家要求的聯姻。在與櫻井翔談過她的α男友之後，她就和他分手了，她感覺自己得作對的事情，無論她難不難過。

　　從那個下著大雨的可怕夜晚開始，她一直遵守著與母親的約定。

　　「真衣，這個家就交給妳了。」

　　為了守護這個家。

 

　　可是她卻做出了那樣的事情。 

　　櫻井真衣快速地將櫻井翔的日記翻到2004年2月21日那頁，他沒有每天寫，可是這天他一定會紀錄。

　　因為那是他要她幫他逃出本家的那天。

 

＊

 

　　 _2004年2月21日。_

_日子來到了冬天的末尾，我的奔逃沒有在雨中或雪中進行已是萬幸。_

_看見路上的櫻花樹抽出了新芽，我的心中也充滿希望。見到你的時候，我更相信我們作的會是正確的選擇。_

_明年的這個時節，是我們相遇之後的十年，我想像著經過了漫長的十年我們會變成什麼樣子。_

_兩年不見，你都沒變。_

_但是我變了好多，和你一起去染的金髮染回黑色了，和你一起去打，但只有我一個人穿了的耳洞和臍環也拿了下來。_

_我還記得在那個海邊，你放了一把火把制服全都燒掉，最後只剩下焦黑的釦子。_

_那件全白的制服，你一直因為顏料容易把袖口弄髒而覺得困擾，我則是討厭它的白色無暇和手腕像是手銬一樣的金線。_

_海風拂來的時候也帶起了制服的焦灰，竄進我的眼睛裡，眼睛太痛了所以流淚，我是這樣告訴你的，但那不是事實。_

_我也想為你做點什麼。_

_僅僅是逃出來見你不夠，我想和你在一起生活。_

_我已經沒有退路了，只有過剩的勇氣。我想如果是和你一起前行，會是一場最令人安心的旅程。_

_即使要面對的是我現在無法想像的困難。_

 

＊

 

　　「我不懂你和大野智。」 

　　二宮和也支開了醫護人員，他坐在櫻井翔病榻旁的一張椅子上，沒有靠背的，顯得他的背又貓得更厲害。

　　櫻井翔正打著點滴，據看守所那裡的人說，他每餐進食非常少的量，是在大野智意外爆發熱潮期之前就這個樣子了。

　　「相葉那傢伙被你嚇得不輕，他覺得自己的α信息素給你產生了不好的影響。」

 

　　「不是那樣。」櫻井說。他的眼下掛著黑眼圈，臉上全是掩飾不了的疲憊。

　　二宮點頭，作作樣子地從口袋拿出了筆記本，好像他正在詢問什麼重要的事情一樣。

　　「櫻井さん，請至少撐到出庭吧？」

 

　　筆尖劃過紙面的沙沙聲持續著，二宮和也說話的時候沒看著櫻井翔。

　　聽見二宮和也的話，櫻井翔突然笑了出來。

 

　　二宮按著原子筆，筆發出喀拉喀拉的聲音，他以一種不規則的速度折磨他的原子筆，直到櫻井止住笑聲，恢復成一種木然的平靜。

　　「所以我說……」二宮闔上了筆記。「值得嗎？」

 

　　「當初是你把我抓進來的。」

　　「對，是我阻止了你和大野智的逃亡。」

　　

　　「推了一把的你應該也衡量過值不值得。」櫻井頓了頓，好半晌才又繼續說下去。「我不知道你是以自己的身分，還是美生和子的遺孤在做這件事情。」

　　「你知道我想進來這個安全的看守所裡，感謝你實現了我的願望。」

　　

　　「我就不能是因為受不了違法的Ω？」二宮回答。他斜斜地坐著，看上去很愜意舒適。

　　「感謝那些高科技偵查設備吧，沒有那個也不能這麼快逮到你們。」

 

　　櫻井低低地笑了一下。「但我還是在想，要是當時真的成功逃走的話，現在也不用連累他失去自由。」

　　然而時至此刻，已不容許他做些天真爛漫的假設了。

 

　　迎接一場審判值不值得？

　　櫻井覺得自己永遠都給不出回答。 

　　

＊

 

　　這是相葉雅紀第二次來到大野智的家裡。確認了大野與櫻井關係的相葉，眼下更在意的是另外一件事情。

　　缺了一條弦的箏，與盒子裡的弦。

　　私自將弦送去做了血液反應的測試，但是那只是一條非常普通的弦，上面未曾沾有血液，當然也不會是拿來絞殺人的工具。

　　他鬆了一口氣，從他第一眼看到那條金屬絲的時候，一種似曾相似的怪異預感便糾纏著他不放，他可以向自己的竹馬二宮和也道出當年的故事，那並不代表他有辦法告訴二宮，他懷疑櫻井翔就是那個當事人。

　　葛生光脖子上的傷口……雖然皮肉傷不是造成他昏厥的原因，但也很好地保留了工具應該有的面貌──細長而有彈性，可以繞成一圈又可能劃傷皮膚的東西。

　　除了弓上的弦以外，樂器上的弦也吻合這個特徵。

 

　　可是最重要的，幾乎可以說是櫻井翔的不在場證明是，他是Ｋ大附中的學生，和相葉不同校。

　　

 

　　大野智的母親放相葉一人在大野智的房間裡自己看，有過上一次的見面，她已經對他卸下了心防。當初他們焦急得不知道該怎麼辦的時候，還要多虧了櫻井家的小姐向他們提議聘請同一個事務所的律師，律師費的部分，她會全額支付。

 

　　相葉和先前一樣，打算從書架上的東西先下手。

　　他將書架上的厚重書籍一本一本拿下來看，大部分都是和他專業相關的書，看起來大野沒怎麼碰過它們，全部都還很新。

　　大野智……相葉眼角餘光瞥見一本不起眼的簿子，他直覺那裡面會有些什麼，於是拿過來翻，才發現那原來是大野於大學還未畢業之前就開的作品展的場地布置圖。

　　「S&S……」相葉反覆唸著展覽的名稱，又翻到後面看詳細的作品介紹。

 

　　大野智從來沒有對世人宣布過他和櫻井翔的關係，但是他做了，低調地、內斂地，在為他的創作生涯鍍一層金的展覽上，沒有一幅作品不是為了櫻井翔而生。

　　「我有一個謬思。」他在人群中接受採訪的時候說。「希望他也能在這裡。」

 

　　2004年2月21日，大野智的作品展「S&S」揭開序幕。

 

＊

 

　　在黑壓壓的人群之外，櫻井翔焦急地尋找著大野智的身影，人潮將他淹沒，他宛如被投入深海。

　　他無數次踮起腳尖，伸長了手，終於在人牆的一個空隙捕捉到了大野。

　　「智くん──」

　　大野智朝著他微微偏過了頭。

　　他看見了！他一定看見我了！櫻井被狂喜席捲，他的胸臆間是無法平緩下來的劇烈鼓動，他想要向前走，但阻力實在太大，只能卡在原地動彈不得。

　　大野一定也在尋找他，他一定和他一樣著急，他不能、不能就這樣……

 

　　下一波人潮如浪打了上來。

　　「智くん！」

　　「さとし！」

　　「さ、」

　　

　　「……さとし。」

　　

　　「翔くん？」大野喃喃，他本來就是個不善於言語的人，草草結束了採訪，他想離開充滿人的會場，卻又覺得櫻井翔就在這裡。

　　他會在哪裡？

　　大野智只能用眼睛不停地尋找著櫻井翔，希望與失望交織浮沉，他的手緊了又放，他的直覺──就讓那歸於直覺吧，確信櫻井就在這裡。

 

　　「你在哪裡……」

　　無論他張望幾次，回應他的只有全然陌生的人潮。

 

　　他想見櫻井翔一面，可以遠遠地看著他，那就夠了。

 

 

 


	9. 09　烙印

 

　　

 

 

_智くん，這世界上，會有一片海和你的味道一樣嗎？_

_那片海的上空會下雨嗎？_

_──「從天上降下來的水是為了洗淨什麼而存在的嗎？」_

_──雖然翔くん這樣問，我卻覺得，冬天的雨不過是會讓人感冒的東西而已。_

 

＊

 

　　相葉從過X光機的輸送帶上拿起公事包，和法警寒暄了幾句之後走進地檢廳，迎面而來的正是最近案子量大減的松本檢察官。

　　松本潤一手拿著罐裝咖啡，一手夾著報紙和刊物，正要出地檢廳。

 

　　相葉想和他打招呼，所以站在原地沒動，但松本不知道在思考什麼，眉頭深鎖，走得很快，雖然本能地避開可能會撞上的人，唯獨呆站著的相葉還是被他撞歪了身子，松本這時候才匆匆回神，和相葉道了早安。

　　原先被松本夾著的報紙與刊物掉落在地，相葉也蹲下來幫忙撿，他把報紙拿在手上，突然感覺哪裡不太對勁。

　　「這是平成六年（1994）的報紙？」

　　「是啊。」松本接過相葉還給他的報紙。「大概是美生事件前後幾天的報紙，我從圖書室拜託讓外借的。」他笑了一下。

　　

　　相葉雅紀略略訝異地望著松本潤，上次美生事件十四週年紀念演講時，松本竟然出席了，他原本以為松本對這些事情不感興趣，沒想到松本還借出了報紙打算好好研究。思及此，相葉拍了拍松本的上臂，松本被他拍得莫名其妙，原先還有點心虛，明白相葉的意思之後，現在全都被相葉的那一拍給驅逐了。

 

　　與其說是對美生事件感興趣，不如說，他是對美生事件導致的「Ω保護法草案快速通過」這件事情十分好奇。

　　明眼人都看得出來這有問題。

　　他當時還是個不大不小的孩子，對彼時社會氛圍的印象就是停留在老管家要他放學之後無論如何得上車，別和同學一起走，還有學校反覆宣導不要聽可疑人士的話之類的。

　　說是舉國陷入恐慌之中也不為過，在這樣的情況下，Ω保護法就倉促地好像趕鴨子上架一樣通過了。

 

　　1994年三月下旬，Ω保護法通過，在此法中包含「一般配給」制度，是早已研議多年的一種戶政管理方法，核心理念是：將Ω妥善地分配給α。

　　松本是這麼認為的，於看似公平的「相親」之下，「分配」才是目的。

　　在經濟泡沫化之後，為了迅速穩定住這個國家裡的α（被認為是最可能造成動亂的因子），也為了徹底清查出所有的Ω……松本的指尖從報紙斗大的標題「Ω保護法施行！」滑過，一種奇異的想法漸漸浮現，這就彷彿是給了α甜頭一樣，不是一個保護Ω的法律，而是與α利益交換的法律。

　　

　　美生和子等人擬出來的Ω保護法草案，若真有這份草案存在的話，應當沒有一般配給。

　　松本淺淺地嘆了口氣，他知道就算翻看當年的報紙也不會有什麼新發現，沒有的東西就是沒有，更何況寫成報導。

　　正打算闔上報紙的時候，他瞥見了角落一則α少年昏迷於學校森林中，疑似遭絞殺的新聞。

 

＊

 

　　這份報紙發行的當時，松本潤有閱讀過。

　　時年十一歲的他還有一點不明白的漢字，只是走馬看花地看過去，他從不向自己的兄姊請教，他知道那只會遭到他們的看輕，更別提長年不在家的父母，他最多就是和他們吃頓飯，生活上的事情，沒有向他們稟報的必要。

　　他不需要太優秀，因為「沒有必要」。

 

　　自私立小學畢業後，他直升該校的中學，順遂安分地走上兄姊走過的道路。但當他提出想要進入弓道部時，遭到父母的反對。

　　「你不用學那種沒有幫助的東西。」

　　「那裡弓道部的名聲不好。」

 

　　也許是第一次的叛逆，他還是加入了那裡的弓道部，當年新入的社員很少，據說是有史以來最少人的一年。前輩們總是神秘兮兮的，任憑新入社員怎麼問也不肯給出究竟弓道部發生過什麼事情的確切答案。

　　但是任何事情都逃不過流言蜚語，在那些千奇百怪的推測中，總會有一個無比接近真實。

　　

　　「聽說是霸凌事件。」

　　「聽說是殺人事件。」

　　「家長對學校施壓，說不能接受自己的孩子在這種環境學習。」

　　「報導略過了很多事情，校方打算以意外處理。」

　　「因為大雨沖刷了很多證據，警方連日追查也沒有成果。」

　　「葛生的父母不能接受。」

 

　　「有沒有可能，其實葛生光不是受害者？」松本隨口說了一句，所有人都說，松本的想法太天馬行空了，那哪有可能，葛生可是被脫了褲子、勒了脖子，昏死在樹林裡。

　　「但是……聽說葛生被發現時是面朝下的。」松本不服氣地補充道。「很不自然不是嗎？」

　　

　　「那個都是聽說啦。」

　　所有人笑成一團，不過一年多前發生的事件，現在已然成為茶餘飯後拉近關係的話題。

 

　　十三歲的松本潤相信自己的推測，甫滋長的偵探夢還是小小的新芽，他和幾個同樣是弓道部的同級生組成了找出真相的團隊，經歷了幾天的明查暗訪與不時在樹林的封鎖線旁徘徊，終於在師長的阻止後告吹。

　　

 

　　而今，造成他們弓道部如此蕭條的事件，又再一次回到松本眼前。

　　它與美生事件的時間這麼接近，讓松本甚至懷疑起該不會兩樁案子的犯人是同一人……然而很快地，他便因為兩者手法的極大差異而打消了這個假想。

　　有個名字閃過他的腦海……二宮和也理應知道非常多他渴望知曉的事情。

 

＊

 

　　手錶的指針來到中午十二點，自從做了這份工作，相葉便感覺自己對飢餓麻痺得厲害，譬如現在，都該吃午餐了，辦完公事的他竟然一點也不餓。

　　接下來的行程是先回事務所一趟，接著前往看守所。他一邊在心裡模擬著一路上要做的事情，他得先去停車場，然後擠出點時間扒個冷便當，然後……

　　他走得就像早上的松本一樣急，以至於有個嬌小而毛茸茸的生物從他腳邊溜過去他都沒發覺。

　　「啊！該死的！」

　　聽見身後傳來罵聲，相葉止住了腳步。他轉過頭去，只見一隻黑白配色的貓咪被嚇了一跳，飛竄到窗台上，朝著走廊盡頭奔跑。

　　有個穿著長大衣的中年男性跺了跺腳，他似乎方才差點碰到那隻貓，現在正顯露出所有的厭惡在自己腳上那雙邊緣掉了一點皮，看起來穿了好一陣子的皮鞋上。

　　相葉的視線停在那人寬闊的肩膀與側臉上，他總覺得有點眼熟，這人是他們事務所的客戶嗎？但看起來，生活不是過的太寬裕的樣子。那個中年人發覺自己的舉止有些過頭，又那全都被面前那個西裝筆挺的人看見……他掃了一眼相葉，相葉領子上的徽章首先進入他的眼界。

　　「這裡竟然會有貓。」彷彿是為了減緩尷尬，他向相葉搭話道。

 

　　「我也是第一次在這裡看見貓。」相葉笑笑，禮貌性地點了一下頭便道別了那個人。

　　他一路走著，那人的面容還沒從他腦裡淡去，他大概有在哪裡見過那人，他很肯定，可要說是在哪裡見過，卻又說不出個所以然來。

 

＊

 

　　雖然對吃沒有什麼堅持，但二宮實在不想待在刑事科那群女性的旁邊看她們逗那隻花色好像乳牛一樣的貓，於是他難得地用了外食。

　　在午休時間即將結束的時候，他在地檢廳的前一個路口碰到了松本潤。

 

　　「吃外面？」松本問。

　　「啊。」二宮隨便應了一個音節當作是回答。

 

　　紅燈秒數倒數剩下十秒。

　　「喝咖啡？」松本又問。

　　「剛吃飽，不了。」

　　「我請客。」

　　二宮偏過頭去看松本，松本嘴角上揚，對著剩三秒鐘的紅燈抬了抬下巴。

　　「那好。」二宮聳了下肩。「我大概下午也沒班吧。」

 

　　松本和二宮走進他們常去的某間咖啡店裡，藏在附近巷子的深處，還不曾在這裡碰過同事或是熟人。

　　二宮剛點完飲料，松本就把他的那些報紙全攤在桌上，二宮瞥了一眼，就明白過來松本是想要用這一杯咖啡的時間和他說什麼。

　　「就算是我，也對原版的草案毫無頭緒。」二宮抿了一口Espresso，很苦又很甘，他說不出那種氣味。

　　「所以的確是有原版草案對吧？」

　　「不清楚、不確定，我母親從不和我提起這些事情，以前的房子也賣掉了，東西有的話也全都不見了，但我想是沒有。」

 

　　「這些年來應該也有人因為這個找上你吧。」得不到線索的松本向後躺到椅背上，他抱著胸，望著來往的少許行人。

　　「是有幾個，但不多，幾乎都失望的走了。」二宮說。

　　他琥珀色的眼睛在午後的暖光中更為澄透，毫無雜質的表層底下，似乎有什麼深邃的浪潮湧動著。

　　「你是怎麼覺得的？如果一個人的人生走到了低谷，接著迎接他的會是什麼？」

 

　　松本聽了二宮的話，歪著頭想了半晌，他考慮的事情不僅僅是要給出什麼答案，更多的是二宮和也想聽到什麼答案，又為何要問出這種問題。

　　「迎接他的……是上坡？如果說是低谷的話，就一般人的想像而言，應該會是V字形的深谷，既然是這種深谷，位於最底端，其實無論是向後走或是向前走，都是上坡路段。」

　　「很有道理。」二宮放下了杯子。「我還聽過一個有趣的回答。」

 

　　「那個人說，因為看過了上方的景色，走進漆黑的低谷裡就會更加痛苦，痛苦讓人做不出正確的決定，錯誤的決定導致向更深處的沉淪，周而復始，沒有止盡。」

　　

　　二宮抬眼看了看松本，松本正低著頭，擺出他一貫的，正在思索的表情。

　　「這個人，很在乎正確和錯誤，還有點鑽牛角尖的自虐主義。」松本說。

　　二宮笑了出來。

　　「你愈來愈擅長做人物側寫了，要不要轉職過來這裡？」他開玩笑的說說。「不過那個人倒也不全然是那樣，他也是因為草案的事情來煩我的其中一人。」

　　「原本還以為把自己藏在人這麼多的東京裡一定不會被發現，可是看起來，沒有什麼秘密是可以在陽光下活著的。」

　　

　　松本的指尖輕輕地敲了下桌沿。

　　二宮敏銳地捕捉到他正打算開口問些什麼的心思，於是向他說起那隻在地檢廳大搖大擺出入的貓。

 

＊

 

　　「所以說啊，後來地檢廳那裡的人就決定把那隻貓取名叫做乳牛了。」

　　相葉雅紀一邊說，一邊在筆記本的空白處畫那隻貓的樣子。玻璃幕裡的大野看了一下，說他也覺得那是一隻可愛的貓。

　　「我以前也養過一隻貓。」大野智用手指在玻璃上比劃了下。「大概是長這個樣子。」

 

　　「毛色是黑色帶點金，金色帶點黑，耳朵上面穿了個洞，一開始很怕生的貓。」

　　「是你收編的野貓？」聽大野說起寵物，相葉也來了興趣。

　　「不是，先前的主人家給他過很好的生活，但是因為不想被關在屋子裡，所以自己偷偷跑出來了。」

　　「我啊，就在他家門口的轉角，一直等他，然後拐走他。」

 

　　「我養的貓牙齒很銳利哦，除了我以外的人都想咬呢，雖然平時只會用貓眼睛盯著人看，但是我知道他日日打磨的獠牙和爪子都很尖銳。」

　　相葉聽得懵懵懂懂。「是因為……你被咬過的關係？」

 

　　「因為我看見了他不想讓我發現的傷痕，被他用貓爪子撓了一道。」

 

　　相葉點了點頭。「我以前是生物研究社的，也被不少動物弄傷過，不過傷口通常很快就好了。」

　　「總感覺……如果不是對方惡意弄傷的，也會康復得特別快。」

 

　　大野看了自己的手臂一眼，那裡許久以前曾有道劃傷，因為是指甲造成的，只是淺淺的創口而已。

　　但造成這道傷痕的櫻井卻一邊流淚一邊替他上藥。

 

＊

 

　　在櫻井主動親近他，時常在放學之後跑來他登記的單間工作室採訪他之前，大野對櫻井的印象還停留在一個模糊的地帶。

　　知道對方的名字，知道科別也知道班級，也許還在走廊上擦身而過不少次吧，幾乎每一次，他都能感覺到櫻井停留在他身上的視線。

　　那是怎麼回事。

　　大野智的心中對櫻井翔這個人埋下了疑惑的因子，他也關注起櫻井翔，但要少於櫻井翔對他的好奇，直到他發現一件奇怪的事情。

 

　　應該是在核心圈裡的櫻井，身邊卻總是沒有和他一起行動的人。

　　他看過其他那些比較高地位的Ω和櫻井說話的樣子，不知道是誰先開始疏離對方的，但對話總是持續不久。

　　

　　那之後，櫻井便黏上了他。以採訪之便，行和他一起在學校夜間逗留之實。

　　「我爸媽不會擔心的，就已經說是在學校了嘛，大概是全東京最安全的地方了吧。」

　　每次打開他工作室的門時，櫻井總是這樣說。

 

　　「雖然有駐校的老師和超嚴門禁，學校也不會是多安全的地方。」大野邊洗畫筆，邊吃麵包。櫻井看他這樣不方便，主動地拿過了麵包，大野只管偏頭來咬。

　　「我知道。」櫻井慢慢地說，大野想他應該睏了，要去幫他拉被褥出來，櫻井早就熟門熟路地給自己鋪好了床。

　　他身上帶著一股剛洗好澡的香氣，在體溫的加成之下，散發出混著甜味的果香。

　　

　　起初大野智沒有特別在意香得像熟透果子的櫻井，他正在摺紙，需要集中力做非常精細的工作，交作品的時間快到了，就在……大野看了看牆上的月曆，1995年12月，他得在過年前做出成品。

　　但櫻井真的太奇怪了，就算是在女生之間流行的香水沐浴乳也不至於是這種味道。

　　大野最後還是停下了手上的動作，去探查了一下櫻井，櫻井已經換了一件衣服，背對著大野睡得不甚安穩。

 

　　「櫻井くん。」

　　他試著搖了搖櫻井翔，櫻井翔仍然皺著眉頭，沒有從夢中清醒。

　　大野注意到櫻井溜出衣領外的後頸附近貼著一塊貼布，那不是抑制劑貼布，那是──

 

　　「嘶、」

　　大野吃痛地收回手，猛然驚醒的櫻井意會過來自己做了什麼事情，他攻擊了大野，就像……就像那個時候……

　　他不敢置信地愣在原地，一隻手緊緊地摀著自己亟欲隱藏的地方，神色慌亂，一句話也說不出來，只是死命地咬著自己的下唇。

 

　　他不想讓大野智看見。

 

　　在這個世界上，他最不願意大野智發現那個正漸漸淡去的印記，他被咬傷、被標記的腺體。

 

 

 

 


	10. 10　冬雨

 

　　

 

　　大野的鐵盒子，相葉再次謹慎地打開它，反覆的開啟與闔上已經讓鐵盒子磨掉了一層漆，但大野說過沒關係，讓相葉稍微鬆了一口氣。他把盒子捧在手上，看了一會兒，上面的漆料沒怎麼磨損，可能是這段時間一直被放在書櫃下層的緣故。

　　好像是用來裝餅乾的盒子，他還找到了保存期限，在六年前，2002年的時候就過期了。

　　相葉嘆了一口氣，啜啜放在一邊的咖啡，想要再次打起精神，突然一陣敲門聲傳來，他偏過頭去看，在辦公室的玻璃門之外，是他的助理，方才和書記官做過了確認，給他送明天開庭的資料過來。

　　「謝謝。」

　　「不會。」助理想了想又說。「我們從來沒有接過這麼……矚目性高的案子，想說無論如何得謹慎一點。」

　　現在只要打開電視，轉到新聞台就是關於這個案子的進度報導。相葉捧著杯子，熱氣蒸得他眼眶發燙，平時不怎麼覺得苦的東西，現在他的舌頭卻一點都不喜歡。

　　他從椅背上拿起外套，半晌又跑回來拿車鑰匙，還有助理給他送來的資料，不湊巧碰上下班的交通壅塞，好一陣子才能和大野見上面。

 

　　大野智和往常一樣坐在他對面，光從大野的背後照過來，顯得相葉身後極暗。他先是和大野說了一些例行公事，和一些他打算採取的攻防，大野自始都很安靜，像沒在聽他說話，視線放在他背後的那扇門上，門上有個窗子，稍微能看見來去人影。

　　相葉長話短說，等到該說的都說完了，大野才向他搭話。

　　「那是我能見到翔くん的意思嗎？」

 

　　「也、也許。」相葉不願意把話說死。他猜他們能打上短暫的照面，說不定是在看守所通往法院的路上，他不太確定，只好選擇給大野希望。

　　如果他們雙雙勝訴，當然能夠見面，不必再待在這種地方。他想了想，還是覺得這樣的保證不是時候。

 

　　「你看起來很緊張。」大野說。

　　相葉從筆記本抬起眼來，是的。他承認得很乾脆，他還非常菜鳥的時候，負責過不少Ω刑案，多數是針對他們的α的犯行。富人與富人，窮人與窮人，有些Ω在配給系統裡注定沒有翻身的機會，而且這樣的Ω，也通常支付不出律師費。

　　「那怎麼辦？」大野問。

 

　　「花幾年慢慢付清，或是用勞力償還……我們事務所會給Ω刑案設獨立的部門，也是因為有它特別的地方。譬如說，我看看……」

　　相葉在手提包裡翻找了一陣子，終於找到了他的便當盒。他把便當盒打開來，連玻璃另一邊的大野都不住好奇起來，那是做得相當精緻的便當，好像有高級料理店的水準，如果拿出來好好擺盤的話。

　　「事務所中午的便當都是他做的，我的一個客戶。」相葉笑了笑，這真的很好吃，大野也應和他。相葉發現大野似乎對明日的庭不怎麼緊張，這是最好的情況，他也安心了下來，把東西收一收就要告辭。

 

　　「別忘記雨傘。」大野叫住他。「外面好像在下雨了。」

 

＊

 

　　為什麼知道外面在下雨呢？當相葉這樣問，大野只說，因為有個下雨的感覺，就算是在建築物裡面也能感受到。

 

　　相葉雅紀撐起傘，不出大野所料，外面真的在下雨，一月底二月初的雨，他一點也不喜歡。這樣的寒意和濕度，總喚起他某些回憶，時時提醒他，他背負著一片濃重的陰影。

　　相葉拐了個彎，走進停車場裡。雨傘影響了他的視線，他心事重重，沒注意到身後有幾個人緊緊尾隨，就在他解開車子的鎖同時，他突然被猛力一拽，額頭狠狠撞上車頂，他緊握住手提包，差點反射性地要往他們身上砸，但裡面有他很重要的東西，他不能拿來攻擊他們，只得挨了幾個拳頭，幸好他們沒有用球棒，球棒他真的──

　　「你這傢伙是笨蛋嗎？」

 

　　相葉愣愣抬起頭來，是二宮拔尖的喊聲。

　　他額頭上的傷口痛得要命，好像還流了一點血，說不定得要縫上幾針，但他只希望自己的腦子別被撞壞。

　　二宮對空鳴槍，一身制服，沒撐傘，還在值勤中的樣子。他幾乎不敢相信在看守所旁邊的停車場會發生這種事情，雖然也不是沒有過律師遇到攻擊的前例，但這些人這樣大膽，讓他發自內心感到憤怒。

　　「抱歉。」相葉說。他把自己臉上的雨水抹掉，果然沾上了一點血，弄髒了他的襯衫袖口。

　　「讓你因為我……還要寫開槍的報告。」

 

　　「誰說是為了你。」二宮強調他只是剛好在值勤，所以身上才配了槍。「和我去做個筆錄。」

　　「不行……我現在一點時間都不能浪費。」

　　相葉匆匆打開車門坐了進去，二宮伸出一隻腳擋住，不讓他把車門關上。

　　「我開車送你去。」二宮說。「我怕他們想製造車禍。」

 

 

　　於是相葉坐上二宮的助手席，他身上的雨水弄濕了皮椅子，又道了幾次歉，直到二宮讓他閉嘴別再干擾他開車。相葉的傷口雖然還在一抽一抽地痛，但在二宮即時的處理和檢查下已經沒有大礙，能讓他鎮定下來，為明天的審判做準備。

　　他直到這個時候才有空檔翻出便當扒個幾口，二宮不介意他在車上吃東西。便當的滋味如何、看起來像不像高級料理店的菜色他都無心在意，大概唯一留心的只有別把裝飾也一起吃掉的這件事情。

　　二宮偏過頭來看他幾眼，像想要說話，卻還是維持沉默。車內只有儀表板的光亮，車外在下雨，雨聲悶悶地透了進來，導航講了幾句話，二宮沒有專心聽。

 

　　相葉沒幾分鐘就用完便當，拿了文件夾出來看。二宮想起松本，要是坐助手席，能得到一點空檔的話，也是全心在處理工作上的東西。

　　「明天的庭？」二宮問。

　　「嗯。」相葉應他一個淺淺的鼻音。「審判長是葛生諒。」

 

　　葛生。二宮曉得這個姓氏，和葛生光一個姓。光是關東地區，誰曉得會有幾個葛生，他說。

　　那是葛生光的父親，相葉這樣應他。

 

　　在尤其漫長的一個紅燈裡，二宮雙眼凝望著前面那輛車的車牌，進口車，車牌號碼剛好是個質數，他想這世界上存在好多巧合，多半是不幸的。

　　相葉將臉埋在手心裡，直到紅燈結束，車子駛動，也沒能抬起頭來。

 

＊

 

　　大洋裡所有的水能夠洗淨我手上的血跡嗎？

　　不，恐怕我這一手的血，倒要把一碧無垠的海水染成一片殷紅呢。

　　Act 2，Scene 2

 

　　紙條上那像是快速寫下的潦草筆跡，卻是那樣駭人的句子。櫻井真衣向後退了一步，差點推倒了她哥哥的書。

　　她的心跳被驚愕驅使，顫慄使她慌亂不堪，她重新拿起紙條來看，才發現那是應該是從書裡抄下來的，什麼劇本的一部份，或許只是課堂上簡單的筆記，她又將那張紙翻到背面，是大野的字，寫著：

　　翔くん，我的制服釦子是不是在你那裡？

 

　　她來回翻動紙條，那夾在2002年的日記裡，一面是大野的筆跡，一面是她哥哥的，這個發現不能紓解她的納悶。她近日謹慎地讀過這些日記，雖然她並不認為縈繞她心中多年的事情會這樣被記錄下來，但已經走到這一步，一旦被好奇心催促著越過了長年謹守的界線，便沒可能走回頭路。

　　你和大野さん──她記得曾經這樣問過櫻井翔，可能是在本家待婚的時候，也可能是在她早已足夠敏銳的年紀，他們總是一起待在學校過夜。是那樣子的嗎？她靠在門邊穿鞋，大野會和她打招呼，一身白制服，黑頭髮，長長的，能掃到肩膀。

　　是那樣子的吧。

　　她哥哥又需要畫起油畫的理由，不再是陶冶性情。用上了不可思議的鮮艷顏色，也不是因為本該為之。

 

　　這個制服釦子，指的會不會是燒過的制服釦子。她將日記翻回2004年2月21日，那是大野智的作品展當天，上面提到大野曾經在海邊放了一把火把制服燒掉，只剩下焦黑的釦子，應該是2000年左右，從高等部畢業的事情。

　　焦黑的釦子，她不記得有在櫻井翔身邊看過那樣的東西。

 

　　櫻井真衣起身去接一通電話，她母親打來的，說他們很快就能回去，那裡的事情已經處理得差不多了。她應和幾聲，隨手翻弄擺在電話旁邊的便條紙，在上面畫些有的沒的。

　　「天氣變冷了，記得提醒史悠出門要加衣服。」

　　「知道了，我會的。」她說，好半晌聽出一個她母親要掛電話的氣氛來，趁著那一點空檔，她猜話筒已經離開她母親的耳朵，她才說了史悠已經好多天沒回家裡來的事情。

　　話筒的另一端先是沉默，久得她以為那是忙音，之後她聽見了細細的嘆息，或者是她想像出來的嘆息。

　　那個可憐的孩子。

　　她聽見她這樣說，用一種屬於母親的慈愛語氣，卻彷彿是在懺悔，因為她的聲音是那麼黯淡，像河床底的石頭，蘊藏著她渴望知道的祕密，還有真相。

　　「能不能答應媽媽一件事？」

　　

　　她這次罕見地沒有立即應好，像個乖女兒。只覺得話筒不稱手，電話線纏繞得令人生煩。

 

　　「這個家就交給妳了。」

　　「……別再那樣說了。」她這時候才找回自己的聲音。

　　她母親聞言安靜了下來，也許正在煩惱，也許已經疲於應對自己的孩子，她不曉得。她只是掙扎又無助，一連揉壞了好幾張便條紙，想著別說，想著別問，讓一切維持在它最幸福的樣子，這才是保護一個家。

　　

　　她凝視手上的紙條，像要看穿它。Act 2，Scene 2。

　　身處現實裡的自己，其實也和身在戲劇中一般荒唐。

 

＊

 

　　相葉拜訪了櫻井家，向他的委託人，也是被告之一櫻井的妹妹回報進度。

　　他首先不好意思地解釋自己傷口的緣由，是因為摔了好慘的一跤，但對審判不會有影響，他絕對能這樣保證。

　　櫻井真衣和上次他來訪時一樣，視線頻頻投向時鐘，她擠出一些微笑，更多的還是心不在焉。相葉把文件夾收進公事包裡，他的動作讓她意識到一段談話將要結束，就在她要起身送客之前，相葉又抿了一口茶。

　　「您有什麼想要告訴我的事情嗎？」他問。好像他看出來了，卻又有所保留，他看出了幾分？櫻井真衣觀察著這個年輕的律師，這幾次的互動下來，令她意外的是，她哥哥似乎頗為信任相葉，認為相葉將是為他帶來勝利的那個人。

　　那麼，她會有什麼想要告訴他的事？

 

　　「是這樣的……您應該也看得出來，我最近有很多煩惱，雖然大部分都是在擔心家兄的官司。」

　　「是的。」相葉微微向前傾身，展現出積極聆聽的模樣。

　　「我想請教您一件事情，主要是我的同學，她是已經成家的α，從系統裡申請了Ω，他們是相當幸福的一對，但就和一般的α－Ω關係一樣，婚前沒有太多認識……她覺得，他們的孩子應該要是早產，實際上孩子的週數卻對不上，就這樣過了幾年。」

　　相葉放下了茶杯。

 

　　「她想要取得檢體，但是孩子被看得很緊，總是沒有機會。這樣該怎麼辦呢？她因此非常煩惱，但我也不了解……我想您或許能給我一點幫助。」她笑了笑，把落下來的頭髮挽到耳後，又捏捏自己的前臂。

　　相葉思考片刻，這個困擾讓他有點意外。「孩子已經分化了嗎？」

　　「我想應該是分化了。」

　　「這樣啊……雖然我不太清楚，但信息素也能用來測試的樣子。」

 

　　「啊，是嗎。」她站了起來，肢體自在地伸展，但那樣子的明媚舉止，很快便淡淡褪去，她又開始捏起自己。

　　

＊

 

　　二宮和也走進醫護室，沒有醫療人員在那裡，一個肉眼可見的對Ω疏忽管理。他拿出胸前的小筆記本，猶豫片刻，還是沒把這件事情記錄進去。

　　他很快找到櫻井的床位，床邊的簾子拉滿。他出了聲，沒有人應，撥開簾子才發現裡面沒人，只有散開的被子。

　　櫻井翔這個時候正從另外一邊走進來，指尖在滴水，像洗過手卻沒帶手帕。

 

　　「明天是你的日子。」二宮坐下來說話。「和你確認一下，推遲熱潮期的藥吃了嗎？」

　　「吃了。」

　　「會頭暈想吐吧。」

　　「還能接受。」

　　「那都是正常現象。」

　　二宮低著頭，往筆記本裡寫了幾個字，簾子叮叮咚咚被櫻井拉開、又再被拉上，在那些細瑣的聲音裡，他覺得櫻井翔一直看著他。他繼續寫下去，試探著櫻井多久以後會不耐煩，但櫻井只是坐了回來，左手碰碰右手，右手碰碰左手。

　　二宮把筆記本蓋起來，他抬起眼，同時間櫻井把手收進被子，坦率地望著他。

　　

　　「可以幫我一個忙嗎？」櫻井突然說。「我想要能塗在手上面的東西。」

　　二宮瞥了一眼櫻井的手，但什麼也沒看到。「你是說乳液之類的？」

　　「對。」然後櫻井望了望顯然看不見外面景色的窗戶，二宮能聽見他呼吸的聲音，一下子淺，一下子重，一下子輕，一下子深，像外面那些雨滴打上屋簷的搏動。

 

　　「明天你就能和大野見上面了吧。」二宮說。

 

　　櫻井出乎二宮意料，他微微有了一點笑容，隨即挪了挪身體，建議二宮最好趁著雨還不大的時候離開。

　　因為這樣子的雨，在他的記憶裡，會愈下愈大、愈下愈大，永不止息。

 

 

 

 

 

 

＊引用

　Will all great Neptune's ocean wash this blood

　Clean from my hand?No,this my hand will rather

　The multitudinous seas incarnadine,

　Making the green one red.

　大洋裡所有的水能夠洗淨我手上的血跡嗎？

　不，恐怕我這一手的血，倒要把一碧無垠的海水染成一片殷紅呢。

　──馬克白，Act 2，Scene 2

 

 

 


	11. 11　意志

　　

 

 

　　相葉遇襲的事情是在隔日才傳入松本耳裡，他一大早便心神不寧，牙膏擠得太多，釦子扣得不對，還花上大半時間在找一張應該老老實實放在原處的識別證。

　　於是二宮見到松本檢察官的時候，松本陰沉著一張臉，和他平常沒有差太多，但他能看出其中的些微差別。

　　他走到松本旁邊，兩個人和以前一樣，一邊用早餐，一邊有一搭沒一搭聊一些不著邊際的事情。

　　「今天是開庭的日子。」松本說。

　　「還不到宣判的時候，用不著緊張。」二宮回他。松本沒有吭聲，他自然也明白，只是到哪裡都能看見相關的新聞，而且說到底這件事情也和他有所牽扯，讓他不去關心都不行。

　　二宮不曉得他指的是他負責的綁架案，還是松本財閥和櫻井那邊破滅的聯姻關係。

 

　　「今天的麵包烤得不好。」松本又說。

　　「我覺得還不錯。」二宮安安靜靜，但動作快得很，沒過多久就快要用完早餐。「我聽說你今天休假。」

　　「我銷假回來上班。」

　　松本喝掉最後一口咖啡，要是待在家裡，他的心要有多不平靜。若換成是在地檢廳，這個隨時都繁忙紛亂的地方，比什麼都要能鎮定心神。他深呼吸，嘴上唸著等會兒要處理的案子，多半都不怎麼重要又容易背黑鍋，誰讓他是個菜鳥。

　　「對這個案子，你怎麼看？」二宮突然來興這樣問他，手裡捧著熱飲杯，像饜足的貓。

　　「我不清楚……老實說，愈是想弄明白，就愈覺得眼前彷彿有一片迷霧。好像有什麼隱隱約約的線索，但我就是抓不到關鍵……知道1994年1月25日，差不多剛好14年前，曾經有個α少年在學校樹林被絞殺的案子嗎？」

　　二宮違心地搖了搖頭，他當然知道這件事情，是從相葉那裡。一月底，也是美生事件發生的時候，他的日子一片混亂，親人關上電視、收起報紙，出自善意，試圖讓他的生活被隔絕在悲傷之外，但他們的努力終究只是徒勞。

 

　　「算了，當我沒有提過。」松本有些懊惱地弄他的杯子。「如果你問我對Ω保護法怎麼看的話，我說不定還能有一點頭緒。」

　　在這個國家，有那麼多的Ω，所有人都默許他們的獨自活動，因為不管到哪裡都需要一個家人，一個α或是β跟隨著實在太荒謬。

 

　　在這樣心照不宣的默契中，有人敲破了這個寧靜，在人前違反了法律規定，所以遭到追捕，就好像獵巫。但我們的道德，我們的內心某處，確實接受Ω擁有行動的自由，因為Ω自由的樣貌離我們還不太遠，只是1994年之前的事情。

　　Ω保護法已經不合時宜。松本想要這樣下結論，但他有多麼肯定，他就有多麼猶豫。

　　他眼前摸不著的那片迷霧，有個模稜兩可的名字，繩之以法，或是法網恢恢疏而不漏。他深深困惑，心中尚稱年輕的信仰緩緩傾頹，與他的良知不斷拉扯。

 

　　「開始了。」二宮搖搖他的肩膀，讓他快看電視裡，相葉匆匆走入法院的背影。

 

＊

 

　　Ω的法庭安裝有單獨的空氣抽換系統，信息素平衡儀的指針正細細顫動。相葉雅紀拿過法院提供的掩飾香水渾身地灑。信息素瞬間被一股平庸無味的東西覆了過去，通常會令α或是Ω感到不適，有些像是自己的存在硬生生消失，不知如何是好。

　　但相葉已經很習慣這樣的預防措施，他瞥了一眼信息素平衡儀，確定自己不會帶來麻煩，才筆直走進法庭裡。

　　松本的學姊，也是相葉的學姊，村上檢察官已經在裡面了。相葉率先和她打了招呼，村上顯然覺得這是一件苦差事，無論是要和自己的後輩當庭交鋒，或是案子本身。她的眼鏡從鼻樑滑了下來，她又推回去，最後乾脆摘下來，不停揉自己的眉心。

 

　　被告櫻井翔走了進來，沒有手銬腳鐐，後面跟著法警，他在相葉的前方坐下。

　　「您可以什麼都不用說。」相葉告訴櫻井，話一說出口，他又覺得這是無謂的提醒，櫻井應該清楚。

　　相葉翻翻桌上的資料，看看審判長的名牌，便感覺心裡被一塊沉重的石頭壓著，頭腦在躁動地運轉，一點也靜不下來。

　　他聞到空氣裡有個熟悉的味道，找了一下，發現是從櫻井的手上冒出來的香味，大概是乳液，好像在二宮那邊也聞到過，不知道是怎麼回事。

　　櫻井的手確實需要那種東西，他交疊的雙手，有因為太乾燥而微微發紅發腫的情況，頻繁碰水也會那樣，相葉想，以前在冬天，又不得不給動物洗澡的時候，因為忘了戴手套，乾癢就常常發作起來，有時候還會冒一點血珠。

　　「二宮さん給的。」櫻井注意到了他的視線。

　　相葉發覺自己有點冒犯，他別開臉，沒能順著櫻井的話開始一個話題，而只是道歉，有一部份的原因，也是因為櫻井讓他想起樹林，想起葛生光，想起自己的謊言。

　　

　　審判長葛生諒是個中年人，卻已經滿頭白髮。他戴著厚重的眼鏡，就和與他比鄰而坐的其他法官一樣。但他年紀明顯比地方法院的其他法官要大，令人不住聯想到升遷受阻。

　　相葉看不清楚葛生的眼睛，也看不清楚葛生的眼神，他在這個人的身上看見葛生光的影子。致使他逃避一樣地望向櫻井，櫻井的手放在桌子下面，總是剛好也望著他。

 

　　葛生法官說話頗慢，吐字清晰，透著一股儒雅氣質，理應讓人覺得放鬆，對他而言就不是如此。相葉知道自己是被告的律師，他胸前的天秤葵花章還是那樣有存在感。然而在亮晃晃的白光下，他站在法庭的一邊，不住顫抖的指尖，讓他像是受審的犯人。

　　那個逃跑的Ω少年，常常造訪他的夢境。

　　如果他們相遇，他會勸他坦白一切，之後使盡渾身解數為他辯護。這個念頭支持著他走到現在，讓他不懼艱辛，固執地選擇Ω刑案的這條路。

　　此刻相葉明白過來，他是需要那個人的坦承，好讓他感覺自己也吐露真實。他渴望一場告解，但他不能。

　　他身繫一個事關尊嚴的秘密，必須用一生保守，這是他緘默的贖罪。

　　

　　「我與大野並不熟悉。他受聘於櫻井家，負責教導我美術，為了不失去珍貴的家教工作，讓一般配給的順位下滑，大野在我的威脅與要求下，才會同意在婚禮上帶走我的這件事情。」

　　櫻井的話裡沒有一絲遲疑。

 

　　很多時候Ω能表現得異常冷靜，相葉的好多客戶都是這樣。因為不想再忍受挨打，所以用刀子刺了那個人好多下；因為想要保護孩子，所以可以奮不顧身。因為、因為，如果是您會怎麼做？在玻璃之後，他們淚流滿面。

　　但當他們走上應訊台，吐出的每個回答，卻都能鎮定得像在講一個與自己毫不相干的故事，只是恰巧用上第一人稱，痛苦和悲傷都不屬於他們。

　　他就做不到那樣，相葉掐緊雙手，他不行。　

 

　　「今天辛苦您了。」相葉低聲對櫻井說。櫻井傾身朝向他，那雙眼睛端詳了他一陣子，最後櫻井問他，是不是有心事。

　　這樣的對話通常不會發生在辯護人與被告之間，相葉笑了一下，笑容積聚在眼尾，他是想笑著掩飾一些事情。

　　「為什麼在庭上那樣說？」他轉了個話題問櫻井。

　　櫻井向後將椅子坐滿，手指相扣放在桌沿，澄亮的桌面反映出他們模糊的輪廓。

　　「因為那就是事實。在偵查的時候，我也是那樣說的，大野的行動，都在我的授意與支配之下。」櫻井翔從椅子起身，法警走到他的身後。

　　他將雙手擺成一個祈禱的姿勢，日光燈篩亮他的白色襯衫，他看起來乾淨質樸，神色凜然。

 

＊

 

　　櫻井翔走在一前一後兩個法警中間，外邊的寒意滲入廊上沒關緊的窗。一月末尾，雨下得熱烈，濕氣在牆面奔流開來。

　　他聽見一串腳步聲，主角緩緩走向他。

　　是大野智。　　

　　櫻井火燒一樣跳開視線，垂下頭來，他只要別去見大野，那樣的話，大野就活在他的呼吸裡。

　　

＊

 

　　大野始終沒有過問那個蓋住腺體的貼布，只是從包裡翻出抑制錠，塞到他手裡，要他吃完快睡。

　　「你一定有漏吃天數，不然不會這樣。」大野說。

　　他的確是忘記吃了，好幾天，像是對自己這種體質微不足道的抗議。

 

　　櫻井坐在欄杆邊晃腿，不用上體育課的人坐成一排，他已經三個月都沒下去跑動了，身邊坐著的人一直換，熱潮期去了又來，虛弱得不能應付體育課，也是很正常的事情，只有他一個人在這裡坐了老久，因為他大病初癒。

　　谷崎是個曬得特別黑的女孩子，她坐到櫻井旁邊，也晃起她那雙烤成焦糖顏色的腿。

　　「想下去嗎？」她問。櫻井點了下頭。

　　「不過，生病也是沒辦法的事情啦。」她又說。「奇怪吶，你開學之後過了好久才來上學，都不會落下進度。」

　　櫻井盯著自己的鞋尖，他想他的同學們都因為他雙親給的，他不必上體育課的理由，而誤會他是個體弱多病的人了。他沒再繼續搖著腳，只是握著欄杆一語不發，像要給谷崎碰冷釘子。

　　「我超討厭熱潮期的。」谷崎盯著在跑步的人，突然開口說。「沒吃藥的話，下面就像水龍頭沒關一樣流個不停。」

　　她晃著腿，突然站起來做伸展操，完全沒搭理旁邊因為她的話而一臉困窘的櫻井。

 

　　「真奇怪吶。」又是一個把奇怪掛在嘴邊的人。

　　櫻井坐在導師辦公室裡，他的班導師谷崎是個身材頎長的β女人，總是緊繃著臉，嘴邊和脖子上都是細紋。這不能怪她，她的年紀差不多能當他們的祖母，老蚌生珠，同學們私下偷偷笑她。她的孩子就是那個焦糖一般的小谷崎。

 

　　「為什麼一定要採訪立花班上的那個大野呢？」

　　「……因為他是這次的參賽代表之一。」少來，哪有為什麼。

 

　　「我有聽說，不過已經不是了吧……像我們班，都只收一般入學的學生，櫻井君還是多多做一些有益的事情。」她微微仰起下頷，嘴唇抿成一個刻薄的直線。

　　很神奇的是，在這間學校裡，谷崎得到了一種凌駕於眾多權貴之上的滿足感，她為他們執鞭牧羊，沒有她，則沒有溫馴的羊，她感覺自己是維持社會安定最重要的齒輪，沒什麼比牧羊重要的事情。

 

　　櫻井翔走出導師辦公室，外面的大野智正要進去，他們給彼此讓了一條路，肩膀不小心撞在一起，有些隱晦的秘密在他們之間流動。

　　保持著不和對方交好的默契，別在別人的眼前走漏蛛絲馬跡。

　　不知道是誰開始的，但那樣是最自然的相處方式，他們屬於不同的圈子，必須遵守不一樣的規則。

 

　　只有大野的工作室在規則之外，從放學到深夜的六個小時。作品趕不及了，再加六個小時直到隔天清晨。櫻井給這個狀態取了個爛漫的名字：自由的無限延伸。

 

　　等到他的十四歲結束，可能就會後悔說過這種話。

 

　　大野望著工作室申請表，他晚了一步，全部的工作室都已經被申請走了。

　　「怎麼樣？」櫻井湊過來看。「啊，沒了。」

　　大野默不作聲，好像不開心的樣子，揹起包來就要往外面走，把櫻井丟在原地。沒過多久櫻井又跑到他面前，說既然今天只上半天課，又沒有空的工作室，不然就去旅行吧。

　　旅行？

　　嗯，旅行。我們去借單車，然後一路騎到海邊。

　　真的？

　　真的。

　　和大野認識的多數人一樣，櫻井刷了卡，結帳的時候確認了那是他父親的副卡，最近開始施行的Ω保護法說，Ω終身都可以使用別人的副卡，也是在說，這輩子只能使用別人副卡的意思。

　　

　　櫻井攀著對他來說有些太高的櫃台，一下子碰碰那裡，一下子踢踢這裡，很不耐煩的樣子。

　　我超討厭這些確認程序，櫻井嘴上這樣埋怨。當他躍上單車，前髮被風吹開，露出漂亮的額頭，又很快忘掉了方才的牢騷，重重踩著踏板，要騎在大野的前面。

　　大野加速超越他，笑得綻出虎牙。不甘心的話就追上來啊，幼稚死了，幼稚死了！櫻井在後面朝著他喊，卻是笑聲率先抵達大野的耳畔。

 

　　大野智哼起歌來，歌聲在風中破開。

　　

＊

 

　　海邊的風比他們想像得都要更大，只要一張開嘴想說點話，就感覺吃了滿口的沙。

　　大野把單車停在路邊，斜斜停放，一溜煙跑向海邊。櫻井慢吞吞找出單車鎖，把兩輛單車謹慎地鍊起來。

　　「快來！」

　　「等一下！」

　　他們隔空喊話。大野已經脫掉鞋子，提在手裡，赤腳踏在沙灘上。海水裹上他的腳踝，又瞬即退去，輕淺的海浪翻湧出白色浪花。

　　櫻井瞇著眼睛，一手撐在眉毛那裡，落下一片明亮的陰影在眼睛上，他畏懼那樣強的陽光，但大野不讓他懼怕它，他拉過櫻井的手，他們沿著海濱奔跑，海風鼓起他們的制服，也脫掉吧，不知道是誰先提議的，那件白得刺目的制服外套終於被除去，大野從褲子裡抽出襯衫，任憑下擺在風中博動拍打。

　　少年們張開臂膀，想要擁抱這個世界。

 

　　大野訕笑沒有和他一樣脫鞋的櫻井，現在鞋子裡全是沙。櫻井指著大野濕透的褲管，眼裡盡是早就知道的溢於言表，大野熟練地幾下就把褲管捲了起來，說只要再騎一會兒，風就會把它吹乾。

　　會吹乾的吧。櫻井努力踩著踏板，隨在大野的後面。

　　上次看海的日子是什麼時候，櫻井記不得了。下次什麼時候來看海，他希望能是明天。

 

　　黃昏之前他們決定開始折返，還沒搭上下課下班的人潮，街頭寧靜空蕩，只有單車運轉的細細聲響。有個巡警看見他們，要他們過去，櫻井擺了個臭臉，不怎麼願意，但大野聽話地停了下來，他們不想惹麻煩。

　　「你們的家人呢？」巡警過來盤查。「還是你們的α呢？」

　　「他們快來了。」櫻井說。「真的。」

　　他說話的時候有股青澀的聰明勁，大野扁了扁嘴，他看見巡警皺起眉頭，其實也不怎麼相信，但打從心裡覺得好吧，這樣就好，兩個Ω能闖出什麼大禍呢，因此放過了他們。

 

　　他們牽著單車又走了一段路，在前面的街角，櫻井停住腳步。巡警大概也還站在派出所外面吧，依然看著他們吧，用銳利的眼神，只要看得夠深夠久，就能識破他的偽裝。

　　櫻井踮起腳尖，沒有經過大野的同意，就用嘴巴啄大野的嘴唇。他一手扶著單車手把，一手拉過大野的肩膀，既輕巧，又笨拙。

　　翔くん真狡猾。大野眼角餘光看見巡警別開視線，窘迫地摸了一下帽沿，喉頭動了動。

　　「你覺得他會追來嗎？」櫻井紅著臉問。

　　「不會。」大野說。他捲起袖子，曬痕劃出一條被日光親吻過的界線。

　　「看吧，我們走這麼遠了，他都沒跟來。」

　　「哦。」櫻井應聲。他牽著單車，腳步沉重，好像其實是單車在拖著他走。

　　「我只是討厭他那樣說話，我不需要α。」

　　「我也不需要α。」大野又說。　

　　櫻井翔回頭望著他，瞪大的眼睛和沒闔上的嘴，整張臉柔和地舒張開來，既有意外，也有點喜悅，一路捉著大野智的話反覆咀嚼，來回琢磨。

　　最後櫻井在夕陽裡點了點頭，宣示一般，慎重地說：「我們不需要α。」

 

　　大野智繼續向前走。現在記憶的終點已經到了，是個沒有陽光，細碎冬雨不停落下的日子，他們的審判日。

 

　　他很快就要和櫻井翔擦身而過，他想要停下來，但他的理智催促他繼續行走，不要揭破櫻井對他的閃躲。

　　大野智仰起頭來，櫻井翔的信息素氣味從他身邊一掠而過，僅只一瞬。

 

 

 


	12. 12　願望

　　

 

　　王爾德有句名言是這樣說的。”There are only two tragedies in life.”

　　老師豎起手指。

　　“One is not getting what one wants, and the other is getting it.”

　　也就是說，生活中只有兩個悲劇，命運用這兩種方式來摧毀我們：拒絕你的願望，和實現你的願望。

　　

　　櫻井匆匆做起筆記，教室只有筆尖滑過紙面的聲音。

　　再三分鐘就要敲下課鈴了，他的胸膛裡有隻鳥兒要飛出來，滿教室都是他們雀躍振翅的鳥，在空中繞，在桌上跳，他們像準備越獄一樣，指尖偷偷勾起書包，老師說讓我們把王爾德講完，這很重要，於是櫻井看見失落的鳥兒們收起翅膀，不安分的手指全都乖乖回到桌上。

　　恍恍惚惚之間，他發現自己蟄伏在印刷字行列中的筆跡，竟然把願望錯寫成了慾望。

 

＊

 

　　相葉雅紀來到會見室時，櫻井翔已經坐在玻璃的另一邊等他。

　　外面放晴了，一個春天將臨的兆頭，讓相葉渾身充滿生機與力量，他告訴櫻井，他們還會有一次言詞辯論，之後就是宣判。

　　櫻井點了點頭。相葉沉默了一陣子，然後他向前挪了挪。「我承諾過會為您和大野さん取得無罪判決，但有一件事情，我覺得一定要告訴您。」

　　那是關於審判長葛生諒的事。

　　葛生曾經在多年前失去了唯一的兒子，隨後他也失去了妻子。相葉說起這件事情時，他努力讓自己的聲音不要顫抖，小心略過了他知曉的真相，繞著事件的邊緣迂迴前進。

　　這若不是看守所裡的會見室，那就像是告解室，他正在做一場告解，無論如何，都將使他感到些微舒心。

 

　　「我知道，我讀過他的書。」櫻井說。

　　「很諷刺的是，我見過一些被害人，我很害怕我會露出和他們一樣的表情。多半時候我感覺這是一道永遠不會癒合的傷疤，為什麼我要遭遇到這樣的事情呢，為什麼是我這樣不幸。人們很容易在平淡無奇的幸福中忘記生活的本質，即是隨時潛伏著陰影。」

　　裡面有一段是這樣寫的吧，櫻井問。

 

　　相葉不安地搓動雙手。「是的，我也看過那本書。」

　　「發人深省。」櫻井說。

　　相葉內心對於櫻井就是那個Ω少年的懷疑瞬間消去大半，那個人是沒可能這樣冷靜地誦讀出來的，在相葉的記憶中，少年有受傷動物一樣的眼神，既倔強又脆弱，應當不足以鑄成這個在他面前的櫻井翔。

　　櫻井翔望著明顯在觀察他的相葉雅紀。「不過葛生法官的事情，和獨自活動案沒有半點關係。」

 

　　相葉聞言，從喉嚨裡擠出一個破碎的單音節，聽起來像是「啊」。

　　「在法庭上，葛生法官總是看著你。」櫻井說。「該不會你就是那個犯人吧。」

　　「不是！」相葉突然站了起來，除去羞愧，是驚慌的樣子更多。櫻井反射性地向後閃躲，眼裡都是愕然。

　　相葉坐了回去。「抱歉。」

　　

　　「不。」櫻井碰碰自己的袖口。「我的錯。」

 

　　相葉再次抬起眼睛，櫻井好像和他一樣難受，他不曉得櫻井在想什麼，對他來說，櫻井和大野的秘密已經為他所知，但相葉又常常覺得，他對他們一無所知。

　　「大野さん說，你們是戀人。」

　　「……那又和獨自活動案有什麼關係？」

　　「因為你不說真話！櫻井さん！這是……這是對我工作的妨礙！」相葉翻出大野的鐵盒子，他原本沒有要這樣做的。他把裡面的東西一個一個翻出來，重重放在桌上。

　　櫻井當然記得。

 

　　乾燥的山茶花，他從地上撿起來的。

　　車票那幾站，是他們去山茶花公園寫生的必經路線。

　　拍立得相片，他中學的時候很喜歡拍照，幾乎都是大野。

　　紙條，總是夾在不知道誰的書裡面當成書籤。

　　最後一樣，金屬絲。

 

　　「看到那條弦了嗎？」

　　那果然是琴弦。相葉小心地捏起那條金屬絲，遞上前去，讓櫻井能看仔細一點。原來還是在這裡，櫻井說。他看起來很愉快的樣子，如果不是相葉的錯覺，還可能有點幸福。

　　相葉困惑起來。一方面是出自於櫻井的反應，另一方面是因為他的直覺告訴他，這條琴弦不是那樣簡單的東西，雖然他找不到任何證據可以支持他的懷疑。

　　「啊、」相葉低低喊了一聲，櫻井看見他的指尖滲出一點血來。他馬上起身，慌亂地拍著玻璃，好像相葉受了什麼嚴重的傷一樣。

 

　　「你怎麼那麼不小心。」櫻井說。「這條弦很利……你要記得消毒傷口。」

　　突然變得好溫柔，相葉想。他隨便把血珠舔掉，舌尖有個血液的鐵銹味道，應該沒問題了，他這樣和櫻井說。

　　「其實這條弦也讓我想起葛生法官的兒子，聽說他脖子上有類似這種東西造成的勒痕，細而深的，大概是弓弦弄出來的吧。」

 

　　「是嗎？」櫻井坐了回去。「我不清楚。」

　　「我以前和他兒子同校。」相葉又說。「那個時候，弓道部的霸凌事件鬧得好大。」

　　「啊，我稍微有點印象。」

　　「是吧。」相葉開始收拾他的筆記本。「我是那件事情的目擊證人，同學A。」

　　 「相葉，AIBA，剛好是 A 開頭的字，其實同學A不是亂取的，很巧合吧。」相葉自己笑了出來。

 

　　櫻井也笑了笑。

　　待到相葉離開會見室，身影完全消失在門外之後，他才不敢置信地摀住嘴，難以喘息。

 

＊

 

　　和櫻井翔相較起來，相葉雅紀的另一個客戶大野智，一直都表現得比較親切，而且對身為辯護人的他較為依賴，因此相葉在與兩個客戶見面的過程中，要是碰到了瓶頸，通常傾向從大野智那裡找出答案。

　　但自從大野坦承他和櫻井是戀人以後，相葉便發現他做下的判斷錯得徹底。譬如在法庭上大野一語不發，自始保持堅定的緘默，那要比為了自己辯護更困難。還有現在，當他把大野的鐵盒子捧在手裡微微傾斜給大野看，櫻井的敵意讓他能抓到相處的距離，大野的應對自然卻讓他無措起來。

　　相葉拿起金屬絲，這次他真的小心翼翼。

　　「聽說櫻井さん有學過箏，我猜這個可能是櫻井さん的東西？」

 

　　大野直率地回答相葉：「那是我要送給翔くん的，後來忘記了，就一直放在這裡。」

　　他雙手環抱胸前，按在桌子上，向前傾身。

　　「那把箏到現在還是缺了一條弦。」相葉說。

　　「他很久沒彈了。」大野回他。

　　相葉想起櫻井翔的房間，滿地的書塔和書報資料，裡面混著幾本似乎是從大野那裡拿來的美術書籍，大野說他不太會去記自己少了幾本書，後來他有段時間在櫻井本家替櫻井翔上課，他可能有帶了幾本過去，他自己的習慣是不太翻那些東西，多半都是學校要求購買的，實際上也很少用到，所以真的不太清楚。

　　提到大野的專長，相葉又想起了另外一件事情。

　　「您好像在大學畢業之前就有過自己的作品展了。」他沒有注意到自己的語尾上揚，有些欽佩的樣子流露。

　　「我記得是2004年2月的時候，其實也快要畢業了，而且不只我一個人有作品展……之後我也沒有再舉辦過。」大野不好意思地笑了笑。「說起來差不多是四年前。」

　　相葉也回憶起自己的2004年，那時他是大三生，正在為了司法試驗做準備，每天不是待在圖書館，就是參加學長姊開的讀書會。

　　「我在您的書櫃裡找到了作品展的場地布置圖，上面寫著作品展的名稱是S&S。」

　　「是啊。」大野稍稍坐正，背部離開椅背，看起來比較有精神了。

 

　　「那是……兩個人名字的縮寫嗎？Satoshi、Sho，這樣子的。」

　　「這個嘛，那個時候考慮了很多，這也是其中一個。但三個字裡面，『&』才是主角。不覺得『&』看起來像是兩個S交疊起來嗎？從這樣看。」大野的手指在空中畫了個優美的曲線。

　　「或是這樣看。」

　　「像合而為一，又像拉扯。」

 

　　相葉微微偏著頭，很認真跟著大野的話思考的樣子，但他臉上更多的還是不解。

 

　　「相葉さん的Masaki也有一個S在裡面。」大野說。

　　「那個時候，名字裡有S的人都可以收到一份小禮物，只要他們對自己的S做聯想。所以我的作品展才那麼熱鬧。」

　　「我的S……」相葉想了想。「可能會被說是Stupid吧。」他可以想像二宮撇嘴這樣回他。

　　大野哈哈笑了起來，笑得趴在桌上，好半晌才抬起頭抹抹笑出來的眼淚。

 

　　「不不，スマート。」大野說。「這個也是S開頭的，很適合。」

　　什麼嘛，那也不是聰明的意思啊。相葉歪著頭，忍不住笑了出來。

 

＊

 

　　工作室的門被打開的時候，大野智正縮在一個角落翻他的畫筒。

　　他聽見櫻井翔小心翼翼放輕的腳步聲，體貼地避開了地上的雜亂，找到一個尚稱整潔的地方蹲坐下來，然後就是翻書的聲音，有一陣子都沒有吭聲。

 

　　他的一張作品不見了，很可能是他自己弄丟的，也可能不是。大野悶著頭繼續找，就是沒有一個地方有。

　　「你今天該回家了吧？」他眼角餘光看見縮著腿抱書在看的櫻井翔，雖然這個別班念文學的小矮子也沒惹到他，但他今天就是不怎麼開心。

　　櫻井翔連眼睛都沒抬。「不用，我爸媽說如果在學校就沒關係。」

　　「而且家裡有小孩，我看書不方便。」他的語氣像自己已經是大人。

 

　　「那你別吵我。」大野智生氣不起來，走了回去，繼續尋找他的作品。

　　那應該要是一張紙，上面有他最近才畫出來的人體素描，課堂有人體模特，他現在不可能再去生出一張差不多的。

　　「你在找什麼？」櫻井終於還是問了。他拿過手邊大野製造的碎紙，就往他手上的Sense and Sensibility裡面放，當成書籤用。

　　「圖。」大野坐在他弄出來的混亂裡。「明天要交的作品。不見了。」

 

　　「哦。」櫻井好像來了一點興趣，事實上他對整個大野，和大野做的事情都充滿興趣。

　　「什麼什麼？」

　　「人體素描，畫一個Ω男性。」

　　櫻井又哦了一聲。「你看著自己畫啊。」

　　我不要。大野甩了一下頭，半長不短的頭髮被他自己抓起來，在指尖鬱悶地搓。

 

　　「那你畫我吧。」

　　「……是要脫掉衣服的喔。」

　　「我知道啊。」櫻井挪了挪身體，他的手臂內收，環抱著自己的腿，好像有點抗拒，但臉上的表情和那雙眼睛又很堅定。

　　「你該不會看到Ω也會害羞吧。」櫻井聳聳肩膀，故意皺起臉來。

 

　　什麼，這種像是訕笑小孩子羞羞臉一樣的語氣。「雖然你符合Ω的條件，但身材也不過是臭小鬼而已。」大野說。

　　櫻井翔哼了一聲，去把自己的書收拾好。

　　而大野智搬了畫架過來，等到用具都準備完成，他在地上鋪了一塊白布，讓櫻井過來這裡，要擺什麼姿勢都可以，累了就自己換動作。

　　櫻井的手放在領口，好半晌沒有動作，他的略略猶豫讓大野開始考慮勸退他。

　　「我覺得你的作品是被藏起來，或被毀掉了。」櫻井說。「這樣我們就更該完成它。」

 

　　或許吧，大野放下搓揉髮尾的手。

　　他坐到畫架前面，調整了一下畫架的方向，才那麼一會兒功夫，櫻井已經褪去了制服的外套和襯衣，日光燈落在他圓潤的肩頭上，映出一點細碎的雞皮疙瘩，於是大野去把空調溫度調升，再回來的時候，櫻井剛把長褲從腿上剝離，接著底褲也扭捏脫了下來。

　　他走到白布旁邊，思考片刻，決定俯身。

 

　　櫻井翔望著已經開始動筆的大野智，他想起大野說的「我也不需要α」，想起大野擁抱著他直到睡著的那幾個夜晚，想起大野在海邊的笑容和沾濕的褲管，還有飛揚的襯衫衣襬。

　　現在大野同樣望著他，以他是物的目光，如此櫻井反而能肆意凝視著大野，用眼睛描摹大野每一次的喉頭嚥動、視線停駐、畫筆翩躚。

　　他的眉目，他的衣領，他的肢體。他的腿，他的臀，他的脖頸。

　　知道自己對大野智有這樣的念頭，櫻井翔既震撼，又深感喜悅；但同時大野智正審視著他赤裸身體的事實，又讓一股內疚與羞恥沖刷過去，在他理性與感性的邊界線上，撞出成群碎浪。

　　他要伸手遮掩，大野讓他別動。

 

　　櫻井側著身，頭躺在自己弓起來的手臂上。

　　他腹上一道小傷疤裸露出來，在細軟恥毛的上緣，像曾經被剖開。

　　「還會痛嗎？」

　　「什麼？」

　　「那個傷口。」

　　櫻井的手指掠過那裡。「我不知道。」他垂下了眼睛。

 

　　大野的筆尖也掠過那裡。又沿著凹陷的腰線滑將過去，往臀線傾斜隆起，沒入大腿持續延伸，拉出兩條筆直的腿，愈往足踝，愈加收攏。

　　他又沾取稀薄的紅色，用來描繪燈光在櫻井身上投下的淡藍色陰影。以筆再次撫摩過去，紅色沿著軀體氤氳開來，大野沒有遺漏少年的細瘦骨骼，和搭在骨骼上，朦朦朧朧一層少年不能駕馭的肉體。那裡肌膚染著紅蘋果的艷色，肌肉細膩，張力蓬勃，像一張拉滿的弓。

　　櫻井凝望著他，手臂掩去了表情，唯有脈脈目光盎盎然，不曾止歇。

 

　　他是他無從涉行的慾望之海。

　　後來又有了第二次，他有想成為大野畫裡唯一Ω的野心。櫻井褪去衣服的架式，再沒有之前少年時代的彆扭獻身勁。

　　他仰躺在棗紅色沙發上，手臂垂落下來，指節碰著磨石子地，讓大野畫他。過了不知道要多久，他竟然睡了過去，縮著身子在沙發裡，大野依然在畫他。

　　「你什麼時候要有自己的作品展？」櫻井問。他正給自己扣妥衣服上的釦子。

　　「2004。」大野刷洗地板。「大學畢業那年。」

 

　　「說的也是。」櫻井撐起上身來問他。「智くん想過自己四年後會是什麼樣子嗎？」

　　大野把畫架扛在肩上，來回收拾工作室。「沒有。」他很篤定。

 

　　櫻井又躺上沙發，在熱烈的光線之下，大野有種櫻井其實是躺回白布上的錯覺，橫陳在那裡，鬆懈地望著他，緊繃背脊。

　　大野把自己的頭髮揉得亂七八糟。

　　櫻井伸手碰碰自己翹起的髮尾。「那我想我們四年後……2004年，終於能從這裡畢業，你開了作品展，我已經在公司裡開始實習，我們在校門口拍了照……」

　　「我做這個是養不活自己的吧。」大野盤腿坐在地上，還在清理黏住的顏料。

　　「我養你啊。」櫻井站了起來。「一直沒跟你說，我計畫去另外一間大學修經濟，雖然情況會有點複雜，不過我去問過，然後前幾個月他們舉辦了考試，我──」

　　「通過了。」

 

　　大野湊過去看了櫻井手上的簡章，上面的考科幾乎都不是K大附中的授課方向，也不知道櫻井怎麼做到的。大野搔搔鼻尖，從櫻井坦然的快樂裡，他感受到了一絲光明的未來。

 

　　很快地，事情有了變數。

　　2002年一月，他們約好一起去做初詣，在路口碰面，穿越人潮找到彼此，忍不住覺得這樣真是太厲害了而大笑起來。

　　櫻井捏著自己金色的頭髮想要撫順，大野的金髮，其實充其量只是淺咖啡色，擱在肩膀上，只要他轉頭，就來回掃動。

 

　　今天最大的新聞是，從2002年開始，Ω保護法裡的適才適所條文開始實施，詳細的規定很多，對他們造成的影響，那就是櫻井修了兩年的經濟，注定是拿不到學位了。

　　Ω能夠修習的學位範疇被大幅縮減，大部分原先性別合校的學校開始拒絕招收Ω，像K大這樣的Ω名門學校成為Ω教育的典範，於是一些私校都朝著這個方向改制，僅收Ω的公立學校也跟進。

　　櫻井很不安，但情況仍不至於到所有Ω都惶恐起來的程度。還是有在各行各業或是政府機關活躍的優秀Ω人才，對於Ω們來說是一個隱隱約約的安慰，而對其他性別，這個新條文便更是無感了，因此針對配給制和Ω保護法的注意，並沒有引起太多反彈聲浪。

 

　　「我爸說，他完全沒有頭緒。」櫻井踢掉路上的石子。「怎麼連他都不知道。」

　　大野呵著白煙暖手。「說不定只是暫時的而已。」

 

　　等到年假結束的那天，大野拆開放在餐桌旁邊的信，信封上蓋滿了重要等等的標誌，除了入學通知以外，他還不曾收過這種東西。

　　信裡引了一些密密麻麻的法條，大部分都是艱澀的用語，看得他吃力，於是直接找到信尾，在最下面寫著結論：

　　他被配給系統抽選為2002年的第一批測試實施參加人選。

 

 

 


	13. 13　絕途

　　

 

 

　　相葉雅紀憋著哈欠，又是一個差不多的早晨。

　　他把公事包放到地檢廳的X光輸送帶上，法警和他打了招呼，看他額頭上貼著一個小小的貼布，於是幾個人聊起律師遇襲的事件，大部分會挨一頓揍的律師，都是和輿論對著幹的，替窮凶惡極的人，或是壓榨民脂民膏的老闆那類人物辯護，通常也被認為是幫凶，挨打也是活該，被扔臭雞蛋這種事情也是有過，有的時候，人們覺得自己能懲罰這些傢伙，法警摸摸下巴說。

　　而相葉手上的這件獨自活動案，雖然確實媒體聚焦在這上面多日，法院外面也有一些利益團體在活動，但多數人並不是非常關心，這個官司要說的話，更像是財閥聯姻破碎的番外篇。

 

　　大概他是……有人擔心這場訴訟的勝敗將要成為Ω保護法存廢之爭的導火線也說不定。相葉忍不住往那邊想，覺得額頭上的瘀青和傷口又痛了起來。

　　他嘆了一口氣，不曉得自己是不是垂下了肩膀，因為迎面走過來的松本檢察官用力地拍了他一下，害得他差點把早餐吐出來。

　　「情況還好嗎？」松本問。

　　他們挑了個隱蔽的地方，坐下來喝罐裝咖啡。

　　相葉點了點頭，拉開易開罐，一下子就灌了一大口，然後被燙到了舌頭，好半晌說不出一句話來。

 

　　「我說這種話，可能很不恰當。」松本凝視著手中的咖啡。「但我真的希望你們能拿下無罪。」

　　「嗯……這也是他們的願望。」相葉低下頭來，我的願望，他若有所思。

　　「這樣，這樣才是對的。」松本自言自語道。

 

　　「不過Ω的刑事案件實在不太好打。」相葉苦惱地笑了出來。

　　「其實戰無不勝也只是替他們求處輕一點的刑罰。通常接到案子的時候，被告一開始就全盤托出是他們做的，細節都沒有遺漏，他們完全不想隱瞞，覺得就算被關一輩子也沒關係。」

　　「然後你就要勸他們，未來還很長，因為那種人犧牲自己的大好未來值得嗎……」

 

　　松本望了望相葉，相葉伸直雙腿，雙眼似乎凝視著很遠的地方。

　　「有些人有掛念的事情，通常都是他們的孩子，就會願意再嘗試看看。有些人是想藉由被判刑贖罪……但獨自活動案的性質，和這些都不一樣。」

　　「如果沒有Ω保護法的話就好了……」相葉在這裡打住，他抿了抿嘴，知道自己說這些也只是無濟於事。

 

　　「我感覺一切的決定權在葛生審判長身上。」他最後只是簌簌喝起咖啡。

　　「那你也清楚，他的風格是絕不縱放。」松本說。「我想是和他本人的一些經歷有關。」

 

＊

 

　　二宮和也點了拉麵，奇怪，他張望一周，遠遠地，從來不會晚到的松本，竟然現在才過來用午餐。

　　「和相葉聊了下天。」松本一邊說一邊往菜單上勾選，他皺著眉，好像吃什麼是個攸關生死的問題一樣，總是讓二宮覺得好笑。和相葉聊什麼呢，他不用問，也能猜到是和獨自活動案有關係的內容。

　　「聽說了嗎。」二宮吸了一大口麵。「輿論覺得你哥哥對Ω始亂終棄，還抽出櫻井那邊的資金，全面退出退成那樣，是個沒有擔當的人。有人還說，股價大崩盤都是他搞的鬼。」

　　松本聳了下肩。無論那是不是事實，他大哥都一定非常憤怒。因為他大哥雖然在意錢……況且為櫻井翔繳的那些特別稅不是小數目，好幾年累積下來也有個億字。

　　但他大哥更在意形象。松本潤完全可以想像他大哥氣得把菸灰缸都揮到地上的樣子，然後他姊姊，大概是站在旁邊，一臉毫不在乎，她除了經營事業的好手腕以外，還有風流成性的習慣，大概會將心比心勸大哥別在意，然後大哥就要猜疑她是不是在覬覦大位。

 

　　「大家族的秘辛呢。」二宮推了推滑下鼻樑的眼鏡。

　　「是麻煩的事情。」松本今天也吃拉麵，這次沒再嫌拉麵的口味，只是默默端詳了一會兒，又繼續拿起筷子吃了下去。

　　

　　「你這麼關心獨自活動案，真的不是同情心氾濫？」二宮追問道。「參與一次現場搜捕Ω的行動就萌生惻隱之心了？」

　　松本沉默地吸了幾口麵，暗暗驗證了二宮的話。

 

　　「你太感性了。老是這麼真性情的話，這份工作會做不久。」

　　二宮盯著松本，那兩個人不是普通的Ω，他這樣告訴松本。如果是的話，今天就不會被用獨自活動起訴還鬧得沸沸揚揚，全是因為他們要在財閥世紀婚禮上逃婚，那裡甚至還有記者在現場，就在眾目睽睽之下，要是他，就不會選擇這麼愚蠢的──

　　「愚蠢的？」松本問。

 

　　「我只是很驚訝，我竟然到現在才發現。」二宮摘下被熱氣弄得起霧的眼鏡。

　　「設身處地考慮的話，窮盡一切可能，除了逃婚，以那個情況，我想不到別條路可以走。」他突然顫抖了一下，就沒在繼續往下說，因為刑事科的女職員又在逗那隻乳牛顏色的貓。其實他不怕貓，二宮強調很多次。

　　松本默默點了頭，他們怕的是刑事科那群女孩子。

 

＊

 

　　「我想拜託您一件事情。」

　　當櫻井翔慎重地這樣開始他們的會面，用上「先生」的次數比「你」多，相葉雅紀瞥見玻璃倒映出的自己，訝異全明明白白寫在臉上。

　　「請說。」相葉坐了下來，順手整了整領帶，暗自把自己的情緒收拾一番。

 

　　很古怪的是，這個比較有禮貌的櫻井，相較之前那個會說話諷刺他的櫻井，反而讓他感到更真實。相葉把筆記本攤開擺好，他搓動紙張壓平的動作，不知道被嫌過幾次看起來很蠢，但櫻井完全不在意，他記得更早之前，櫻井是個連他轉筆掉在地上也不能忍受的人才對。

　　相葉的筆尖在筆記本上戳了戳，折斷了一小截筆芯。他怕會是一些讓他不能招架的事情。

　　「我想要完成一本書。」櫻井說。「如果完成之後，請幫我出版。」

　　

　　一本書。相葉鬆了口氣，他沒發現自己連拿起筆的動作都變得輕快了。

　　「需要我替您帶什麼用品來嗎？」

　　「不用。」櫻井搖頭。「我已經快要完成了。這裡有紙和筆，那樣就夠……您之前去過K大附中對嗎？見過立花老師，看過大野さん的作品，還找到了我做過的校刊。」

　　相葉聞言，從公事包裡翻找出他複印的校刊。櫻井不敢相信他竟然每次都帶在身上，好像這些才是很重要的證據一樣。

　　「校刊的編輯群，只有我和另外一個學生，姓谷崎，是我班導師的女兒。」

 

　　櫻井用手指在桌面上繞了幾個圈。「前段時間我的班導師去世，她的家人寄了谷崎的東西給我，聽說被我的班導師藏起來了，那是亂七八糟的手稿，可能只有共事過的我能看懂，所以谷崎在遺書上吩咐要留給我，但看完就應該毀掉。」

　　「您是說這個谷崎さん……」

　　「在配給制正式實施的那年，她從K大文學部的樓頂跳下來。」

 

　　相葉微微睜大了眼睛，他依稀記得有這麼一則新聞，出現在他吃飯的學生食堂壁掛電視上，跑馬燈倏而從新聞下方掠過，那應該是2002年的事情。

　　「谷崎還在世的時候給一些出版社零碎地投過稿，引起了騷動，因為書的內容非常悲傷，您可以想像，在那個配給制剛實施不久的時候，一個Ω鋒芒畢露，指出這裡是不對的，那裡是不對的……」

　　櫻井頓了頓，他的視線始終停留在桌面，像被雨水淋濕翅膀的鳥，飛也飛不起來。

　　「所以我打算完成她的書，愈快愈好。」

 

　　相葉握筆的手緊了又鬆，鬆了又緊，他沒辦法在筆記本上寫下任何字。

　　「這是您和大野さん策畫逃婚被捕的理由嗎？」相葉問。「為了進來不會有人打擾的看守所裡完成這本書？」

　　櫻井不住失笑。

　　「會被捕的理由，是因為Ω保護法說，我們沒有獨立生存的權利。但確實，和又被抓回去本家或是松本那裡比起來，看守所應該比較適合我們，雖然也有一點危險。」

　　相葉知道他指的是大野突發熱潮期的事件。

　　

　　「至於會逃婚的原因，是因為我想和他在一起生活。」櫻井說。「只是這樣而已。」

 

＊

 

　　天空好藍，白雲好白。從編輯部的社團辦公室望出去，夏天就是一片藍天和白雲。

　　把這種句子交上去的話，絕對會被谷崎處罰重寫的吧。櫻井翔忍不住咬上筆桿，嚐到橡皮擦的碎屑之後，又呸呸幾聲。

　　「我啊，很奇怪吶，昨天看了那種東西喔。」坐在櫻井對面的小谷崎說。「就是那個啊！那個！」

　　「什麼啦。」

　　「那個啦！AV！AV！」

　　「……什麼啊。」櫻井坐在椅子上，一連轉了半圈。「沒被谷崎抓到嗎？你們可是住在一起喔。」

　　「那個，你知道嗎，裡面的Ω，只要被α插進去，就噴出溼答答的東西，流滿了整個游泳池喔。不過打了馬賽克，所以我看不清楚，而且……」她瞇起眼睛。

　　「被谷崎抓到了。所以我跟她說，這是有人塞進我書包裡的。」

　　「她說，誰家的Ω這麼蕩，這麼小就想要α了，長大一定很破。」

　　小谷崎看起來有點受傷。

 

　　櫻井別過臉去，伸手把收音機裡的饒舌樂調得更大聲。

　　「我覺得……普通一點的比較好。反正不要游泳池。」櫻井捏捏自己的腿，不知道為什麼，他竟然想到了大野某次把頭髮擺到耳後去的動作，還有灌進大野衣服裡的風。

　　「結果我看完了，只記得Ω的事情。」小谷崎說。「雖然我總有一天會跟α結婚，到時候再說。如果我是Ω，我就有能愛上α的本能吧。」

　　「不一定會那樣啊。」櫻井又咬回筆桿，琢磨著藍天白雲，和少年的美麗眼尾。

 

 

　　谷崎的死訊是在2002年的秋天為櫻井所知。距離她實際上從文學部大樓跳下去的日子，已經過了三個月，因此他錯過了所有能夠和她道別的機會。

　　訃聞被寄到家裡的信箱，然後再拿到本家來給他。經過好多人的手上，穿過重重迴廊，最後送進他位在深宅大院裡的房間，擺在一盆插好的花旁邊。

 

　　大概是2002年春天的事情，他辦好了休學手續，住進這個地方。櫻井有時候也回想得不是那麼精確，這裡有日出日落，但沒有時間的流動。在這幢房子裡，他只有一個任務，必須中斷他的學業、切斷他和所有朋友的聯繫來完成。

　　和松本家的長子相親，感激地接受他為自己繳納的巨額Ω特別稅，以及其他相應而來的，將要為這個財閥帶來的好處。

　　在他足夠大了的時候，才意識到每年過年時會去玩，但他父親總是不願意久留的誇張豪華地方，原來是他祖父的家。裡面還住著其他說起來關係很複雜的親戚，全部都支持他和松本家的長子結婚。

　　翔君是Ω，真是太好了呢，他們說。

　　松本家的兄妹，松本清和松本靜，都是α。還有一個小的，不過不太重要，他們說。

　　如果不能和松本清成事，和松本靜也是好的，他們說。

　　

　　「您的衣服真適合您。」松本清說。「像青花瓷瓶。」

　　他的和服上一點花紋也沒有，只是紺青色，櫻井不曉得松本家長子的聯想從何而來。他的目光隨著一陣灌入室內的風，來到廊外的庭院，那裡有隻蜻蜓，蜻蜓之外，還有個人，和松本清比起來，這個人與他的年紀接近多了。

　　不知怎麼地，他又想起大野智。

　　從池子的清澈水面，從蜻蜓振翅，從每一個和他們差不多年紀的青年身上，他都能看見大野智。

　　

　　「我們暫時別見面了。」

　　櫻井在書裡面發現了大野給他的紙條，2002年初的事情，他們分屬不同的校區，說遠不遠，說近不近，但不是每天都能見面的距離，只有一堂相同的課，一星期裡唯一的「自由的無限延伸」。

　　就在同一天，他也湊巧悄悄把一張「短時間內都不能見面了。」塞進大野的書，用來代替他說不出口的告別。

　　大野想和他說什麼呢，櫻井微微張開嘴，像要咬上筆桿，好來進行一場深邃漫長的思考，但面前空空蕩蕩，只有媒合人和他的未婚夫杵在那裡。

　　令人懊惱。

　　明明知道大野不常翻那些東西，他應該丟進畫筒裡才對，但又寧願大野永遠都別看見，所以做了這樣的事情。

　　他一直有隨便拿走大野的紙當書籤的壞習慣，又愛寫些無聊的東西夾進大野擺在工作室的書裡。

　　「山茶花公園，有紅色的和白色的山茶花。為什麼沒有藍色的花朵呢？和天空一樣的顏色，或是和大海一樣的顏色。」

　　有些大野看到就會回他。

　　「翔くん說的是怎樣的藍色？花朵的話，矢車菊就是藍色的。」

　　而有些他始終沒來得及知道大野回了什麼。

 

　　「一個人也要好好過日子。」大野又寫在「我們暫時別見面了。」背面。

 

　　櫻井聽見媒合人假意問了松本清平常的興趣，想讓他們多談點自己。松本清說，他喜歡插花。他望向櫻井的那一瞬間，讓櫻井明白過來了，他之所以要比喻他是花瓶的理由，有多麼簡單，多麼露骨。

　　現在這個α男人笑了出來，一排做過矯正的漂亮白牙，英俊的臉蛋，因為盤算著什麼而默默彼此摩擦的拇指頂端。

　　然而櫻井只是全心全意地思考一個問題：他該不該跟著一起笑？

 

　　「我啊，只想要有個人，能讓我躺在他的腿上，聽他為我讀里爾克的詩。」小谷崎把腿翹到桌緣，向後仰躺，彷彿她跌進了里爾克的臂彎一樣。

　　「得要讀原文嗎那個人？」櫻井隨口問問。

　　「那不重要啦。」小谷崎說。「重要的是，要為我，全心全意。」

　　「我的話，比起當躺人的，比較想當被躺的那個。」櫻井說。「他只要安心地休息就可以了。」

 

　　偶爾櫻井會做這樣的夢。

　　有個人趴伏在地上，肢體延展開來，在黝暗的室內，皮膚因為沁出來的汗水微微發光。他的臀高高挺起，讓櫻井想起那個老擺在壁龕裡的花器，頂端兩個孔，做得好像Ω的生殖腔岔道一樣，無論什麼時候，和室朦朧的照明總讓它看起來濕淋淋的。

　　要是往那裡面插花，花莖戳刺進去花瓶裡，身體裡，那個人就像脫力地顫顫，像篩子上滾動的豆。最後在他的臀上，就有了一個傑作，花開燦爛，枝條欹曲，彷彿生機奧妙不可參透，又似慾望滾滾入海化為深深伏流。

 

　　小谷崎的每個愛人，沒有一個會為她讀詩，而只愛聽她在他們腿上哀哀呻吟不止。

　　櫻井緩緩拆開他自己的腰帶，抽掉再褪掉。又要天黑了，他的未婚夫，將要殷勤地在白天來探視他，不像探視愛人，像探監，和他說一些成套的爛俗情話，含蓄地講。但不在婚前碰他，一切得體。

　　他如果有個愛人，有個戀人，讓他全心全意，那也應該要是大野智啊。櫻井給自己的想法弄得措手不及，又喜歡裡面的踰矩。他能為大野做任何事情。在與大野分離的此刻，他可以這樣肯定。日子熬得愈長，只會愈增加他的信心。

　　他一直守著不見面的約定，也不給大野寫信，不問理由。自分別後，同樣再沒有大野的信捎到，更別提來電，想是大野也在遵守他們的約定。

　　他們真有默契，櫻井仰躺在榻榻米上，笑了出來，笑聲混在電流的滋滋聲裡，一旦關上燈，就陷入一片廣袤的靜寂。

 

＊

 

 

　　第二次言詞辯論的日子很快到來，和上次開庭的時間相同，櫻井的是早上的第一個庭，隨後休息片刻，在同一個地方，繼續大野的庭。

　　今天結束之後，差不多就能確定會怎麼宣判了。相葉雅紀看了一眼手錶，他的食指輕輕在扶手上敲了幾下，默數著他的被告要進來的時間。櫻井在門口那裡就和他對上視線，待坐定以後，也是櫻井先同他說話。

　　「我已經完成書的全稿。」他說。「之後就拜託相葉律師了。」

　　相葉聽出了一點別的意思。「如果無罪的話，您可以自己……」

　　「我想您比我更清楚，我們拿下無罪的可能性有多低。」櫻井稍微抿了抿嘴，說他們的獨自活動是板上釘釘的事情。

　　「事到如今，我不會要求不切實際的事情。」

　　不需要證人，不需要反覆推敲證詞，鏡頭裡映出大野智拉著他的手，他們一起跑出婚禮會場，上了早就準備好在外面等著的車揚長而去，那就是他們之所以在這裡受審的原因。

　　

　　但若是他們的車駛得夠遠，跑得夠快，也許現在大野智就能坐在他的身邊，像好久以前一樣，枕著他的腿說，翔くん別故意亂動。

　　別亂動了啦。

 

　　櫻井雙手放到腿上，他坐姿端正，再也沒必要亂動來捉弄大野了。

 

 

 


	14. 14　秘密

 

 

　　

 

 

　　「翔くん那樣子說的話，那麼我也是一樣的。」

　　大野在被告席坐了下來，他這樣告訴他的律師相葉。相葉雙手放在桌上，絞纏在一起，陷入片刻的沉默中。他認為櫻井一直以來堅持的那種說法，是為了讓大野在獨自活動案裡扮演一個被動的角色，從而讓焦點停留在他自己身上，大野拿到無罪的可能就更高。

　　他起先尚未深入了解，直覺是大野的裁判比較輕鬆，櫻井那裡較為複雜。後來細想起來，大野做的事情，違反Ω保護法的原意更多，他更危險。

 

　　「至少……我想不會是配給下發。」相葉終於找回了自己的聲音。「檢方也向庭上請求從寬量刑。」

　　他見大野略略疑惑，又向大野解釋：「就是檢察官那裡，雖然依法起訴了，但也希望法官能判輕一點的意思。」

 

　　大野先是望著相葉，後來低下頭，稍微有了笑意。他說相葉真的是一個很好的律師，親切又沒有架子，也不會對他不耐煩，當他這樣說的時候，相葉就覺得很慚愧，他告訴大野，他絕對不會放棄，如果結果不理想，那他們就上訴。

　　「因為這是……一種法律服務業吧。」相葉說。「我沒什麼和其他人不一樣的地方。」

 

　　「是那樣的嗎？」

　　大野留下這句話，很快又轉過身去，回到他自己的審判裡，只留給相葉一個後腦杓。

 

＊

 

　　宣判當天下了點小雨，和第一次言詞辯論時有一樣的天氣，時節來到春初，理應不再下雨。

　　相葉收妥雨傘，這次外邊已經沒有什麼人潮，他進到法院才拿出他的天秤葵花章出來別好，卻怎麼樣都別不妥當。

　　一直到他結束兩個庭，準備離開法院，都感覺領子上那個金色徽章別得實在草率。

　　「ニノ……」

　　二宮像什麼都曉得一樣，出現在他面前。

 

　　「肚子餓了就走吧。」

　　二宮撐著傘，遠遠地就看見相葉，他已經站在相葉的車子旁邊等他好一會兒了，嘴上說是怕又遇到襲擊，相葉對二宮的敏銳和不露痕跡的關心，還是很感激。

　　「我敗訴了。」他又把自己的臉埋進手裡。

 

　　「我知道。」

　　車子由二宮開，目的地是他們從小到大常吃的那間店。

　　「如果這種情況你也能讓他們一審就無罪，真的會被改編成劇本，拿去拍戲了。」二宮夾了點下酒菜，沒跟著相葉一起吃正餐。

　　店裡客人很少，總是只有他們，老闆娘天天坐在邊上的桌子看電視，電視裡又在播那齣她看到倒數幾集便要淚腺失守的劇。

　　二宮記得是三年前的冬季檔，因為最後主人公在冬夜裡寄宿旅館，當他把窗戶打開的時候，雪飄得滿地都是，在夏天看實在讓人背脊發涼，還是冬天看比較正常。

　　鏡頭定定地拍榻榻米上的融雪，然後音樂進來，主人公踩著冬季的厚被子，把自己掛到繩子上，音樂停了下來，他的腳尖從空中划了過去。這個停頓好煽情啊，像拿著牌子，跟觀眾說「這裡請落淚」一樣，二宮咬著筷子這樣和相葉說，相葉那時候的眼淚已經不聽使喚，滴進放涼的湯裡。

　　「跑到旅館裡上吊，真惡質呢。」二宮說。

　　相葉忙著抹眼淚。「是滿給人添麻煩的。」他破涕為笑。

　　

　　現在演到當年的α窮小子和β豪門小姐結婚那一段。

　　「說不定，這個β小姐，和那個Ω小姐才是一對。」相葉突然說。「因為你看，在婚禮上，她們總是在對望。」

　　「劇本安排的應該是嫉妒的修羅場吧。」二宮有些想笑。「不過這樣也合理，如果β小姐嫉妒的對象其實是那個α的話。」

　　「我們這樣，真的很出戲耶。」相葉還是笑了出來，只是和三年前比起來疲憊不少。

　　二宮夾了一點小菜嚼嚼。「我一直都很入戲。」

 

　　他們喝了些許小酒，多半是為了相葉點的。二宮重重呼了一口氣，看相葉要醉不醉，心事重重的樣子，今天大概必須由他請客才行了。

　　「你有沒有過，很想知道到底犯人是誰的想法？」相葉突然這樣問。他按住要去結帳的二宮，扒出自己的錢包付錢。

　　「什麼？」

　　「美生さん的事情。」

　　電視裡剛好演到主人公挽著新婚妻子出入社交場合，但內心反而看不起做出這種事情的自己，所以矛盾地在人後羞辱β小姐的那段。老闆娘一邊碎念那個男主角，一邊問二宮他們什麼時候還要再來，都長這麼大了，時間過得真快。

 

　　「該怎麼說呢。」二宮踩下油門，順暢地駛出停車場，又和車流一同匯入下班時間的車潮。

　　「當然想知道兇手是誰，和他為什麼那麼做……想很多年了。但是我知道，我永遠等不到答案……我也不確定，我是不是真的渴望真相。」

　　雨刷來回在擋風玻璃上揮動，雨水被劃分出好幾個區域，零零落落向下流。

　　「很多人說，這件事情很可能是我媽身邊的熟人安排的。」

 

　　「……抱歉。」相葉抹了一下自己的臉頰，即便那上面沒有沾到雨水。

　　「我不該因為自己的狀況，在這種時候提到美生さん。」

 

　　「沒什麼。」二宮側過臉去看看他，又轉回來開車。「在受害者家屬的身分之外，我還有自己的人生要過。不過你這麼一說，距離那個時候也過了十四年了。」

　　「是啊。」相葉想到樹林裡的那件事，也差不多是十四年前的事情了。

 

　　「十四年，超過我們年紀的一半。」二宮說。

 

＊

 

　　十一年有期徒刑。相葉坐在會見室裡，等待玻璃另外一邊的門被開啟。

　　他執業僅僅三年，對於刑期依然敏感，在他眼裡那是年份和人生，不只是數字。三年裡，第一年跟在前輩身邊學習，後兩年令人意外地，事務所讓他獨立負責案子，雖然起初可能是要讓他打消對Ω刑事案件的熱忱，後來誤打誤撞也持續了下來，還有了「奇蹟的先生」這種奇怪的稱號。

　　這次他沒有帶來奇蹟，運氣終於已經耗盡了，他不由得這樣想。

　　相葉聽見門鎖轉動的聲音，大野智慢慢走了進來，在他對面坐下。

 

　　「我們上訴吧。」相葉率先表明來意。他的雙手握成拳頭，安放在他的膝蓋上。「我不會放棄，絕對不會。」

　　大野垂下眼睛，他的坐姿像伸出花盆外的蘭花枝幹，相葉曾經看過一盆那樣的蘭花，細細的枝條被用膠帶粗魯地捆了起來，做出一種伸展的彆扭姿態。

　　「這是我們的審判，要不要放棄，也是由我們來決定。」大野抬起頭。「不是嗎？」

 

　　相葉原先要說出來的話就那樣梗在喉嚨裡。他來回思索，久得他都覺得這樣的停頓蒼白而不適當，但大野從來不開口催促他，只是坐在另一頭，安靜地凝視著他，常讓他有自己才是在看守所那端的錯覺。

　　「我明白，最根本的原因在保護法上。有它在的一天，勝訴的機會就很渺茫。」相葉說。

　　「但是如果我們現在就放棄了……」他甚至有些哽咽。「就像承認它是對的。」

 

　　大野輕輕地用指尖敲了敲玻璃。「別哭。」他安慰相葉。「看起來像你才是犯人了。」

　　相葉這才發現自己的失態，慌慌張張收拾情緒，試圖回到工作的狀態上，他淺淺吸了幾口氣，很快就緩了過來，恢復他應有的專業表現。

　　大野說，一切都由相葉來做決定就好。

 

　　「他這樣說。」相葉轉述他和大野見面的情況給櫻井知道，櫻井思考了一下子，先說他對上訴的結果不抱太多期待，但他同意大野說的，一切由相葉決定應該怎麼做會最合適。

　　相葉一股腦地站了起來，他要趕在上訴期間之內提交上訴狀，一路急急忙忙趕回事務所，忘記順路買午餐，想著事務所裡可能會有剩下來的便當，他的幹勁就騰騰上升。

 

　　相葉在事務所的前台被叫住，聽說他的客戶來了。

 

　　是櫻井真衣。

　　相葉放棄了午餐，他走進會客室，會客室安靜的程度可能會讓他的肚子聽起來很響，希望誰都別聽到那個令人尷尬的聲音。他被突來的暖空氣弄得輕咳一下，這時候他的客戶才發現他已經抵達。

　　「是這樣的……家父和家母希望不要再上訴，如果判決確定的話，應該很快就會執行吧？」她問。

　　相葉沒有正面給予回答。「每個案子的情況都不太一樣。」

　　「其實我們打算到國外生活。五年的刑期以後，哥哥能遠離這裡，到國外去展開新人生。」她別開與相葉對到的視線，先是看了看桌上那杯茶水，然後又移了回來，碰碰她手上的戒指。

 

　　「您真的要這麼做嗎？」相葉問她。

　　「我不是來這裡讓您質疑的，我才是委託人。」她流露出不耐的樣子，相葉覺得那有些眼熟，和櫻井翔頗為相像。那麼她就未必真的是她表面上的意思。

　　「但櫻井さん決定要上訴。」

　　「他沒有考慮清楚。」

　　「這是有可能減低刑期的。」相葉強調。

　　「這會給你們帶來什麼好處？」她音調稍揚。「保護法不會在短時間之內就被廢止，我們……您不會了解，我們已經和它對抗了多久。」

 

　　「那是我哥哥的人生，不是你們事務所用來彰顯實力的踏板。」

 

＊

 

　　律師沒有對她的話多做反駁，也沒再繼續試圖說服她改做別的決定，只是坐在會客室裡，由助理送她離開事務所。

　　外面天色發陰，成片的烏雲積聚在天邊，櫻井真衣招了車，恰好開始下雨，雨點落在窗戶上，她看不清自己倒映在那上面的表情。

　　前幾天她的弟弟終於回家來，想來是身上的現金已經用完了，她知道他離家出走也絕對沒可能去朋友那邊待著，朋友不見得要收留他，何必弄得自己尷尬，他大概是這樣想的，所以去了都內某個能洗澡能睡覺又有網路的地方待著，要是碰上未成年的盤問，就想方設法蒙混過關。

　　你應該要帶我的卡出門啊，她這樣說，換得他一個驚訝的回眸。

　　「妳會出賣我。」

　　「我不會。」她說。「你看，這幾天根本沒人去找你。」

　　她弟弟放下肩上的包，咬著嘴唇，站在她的沙發旁邊。

　　「我知道你其實想要有人去找你。」她又說。

　　「我沒有。」他否認，但坐到她對面，一雙眼睛直直瞪著她看。「妳不會懂。」

 

　　「那是你不知道我做過什麼事。」

　　「什麼？」她弟弟很快上了鉤，追問下去。

　　「我比你還小的時候，可能還是小學生吧，因為班導太煩了，對她比了個中指，總而言之，鬧到他們被叫去學校。爸爸去的。」

　　「……妳很沒禮貌。」弟弟皺著臉說。「我才不會這樣。」

　　她笑了起來，笑得肩膀都在發抖，和他說起後來爸爸怎麼和班導師道歉。不過爸爸沒有責怪她，一路安靜地開車回家，開得很慢，還繞了遠路去散步，這裡的事情她沒有說出來，她隱約感覺，這應該是屬於她和爸爸的秘密。

　　「不回家嗎？」她問。他們一起坐在公園裡吃可麗餅，雖然只有她在吃。還沒下課的學生，和穿著西裝的白領，真是奇怪的父女組合。

　　「我們晚一點再回去，下次別這樣了。」她爸爸說。「好好讀書。」

　　沒有下次了。她在心裡暗暗發誓，又和爸爸聊起她將要就讀的中學的制服，深藍色的，剪裁特別可愛，她期待得不得了。

　　爸爸說，什麼顏色的制服都很好。

　　她突然有些後悔提起這個話題，上次他們要拍全家福時，因為爸爸一句「還是穿原本預備的那件黑色制服吧」，要哥哥別穿K大附中的白制服，所以他們才吵了一架、所以哥哥才出了門，說要去買琴弦把斷掉的那條換掉，明明可以改天再做的事情，這個時候變成出門的極好理由。

　　沒想到，哥哥卻一直到吃晚飯了都沒回家，那天還是他的生日，蛋糕放在冰箱裡，原本應該是和樂的一天。

　　她望著她爸爸的側臉，好像稍微懂了一點箇中原由。

 

　　吃完可麗餅，黃昏也消逝了，夜色倏然降臨。

　　她想起來爸爸最近總是在這個時候才回家，此時家裡飯菜已經上桌，哥哥因為病才剛好的關係，所以媽媽會給他送晚餐到房間裡，然後剛出生不久的弟弟，通常也都在睡覺，不會出現在客廳或是飯廳，只會有他們三個人在家裡活動，爸爸、媽媽，和她。

　　他們沉默地動筷。

　　她那時並不明白她父母之間隱隱的矛盾何在。

　　媽媽說「那也是有你血緣的孩子。」的原因，和爸爸說「那個孩子是那件事情的證據，妳能隱瞞多久？我們能隱瞞多久？」的理由，她都不曉得。

　　為了保護你們，要我付出什麼代價，我都不在乎。她記得媽媽是這樣告訴她的，她能倒背如流。那個可怕的夜晚，電視裡充斥著美生事件報導的夜晚，她永遠都不會忘記。

 

　　如今她趁著弟弟回到家裡，得手他房間的鑰匙，從空氣裡取得了他的信息素檢體，再加上另外一個人的信息素檢體，送交一份手足鑑定，還有一份親子鑑定，兩份必然不會有相同的答案。足以讓她揭開一片銳利的陰影、長久沉寂在她心裡的疑惑。

　　她要這麼做。櫻井真衣下了車，直直走進醫院裡，今天是她預定取件的日子，無論結果如何，什麼也不會改變，她默唸。

　　她拆開彌封的信，和她預料的結果一樣，絲毫不差。

 

　　自醫院出來以後，她沒再招另一輛車，只是在陰沉的天色下，朝著家裡的方向走，手邊出門還記得帶上的雨傘，卻被她留在事務所裡面，這要多麼不小心啊。

　　在濕氣將要氾濫開來的此刻，她加快步伐，高跟鞋在地上砸出煩悶的聲音，她愈走愈快，雨都還沒下，臉上就濕淋淋的。要是可以抄近路就好了，她在某間中學旁邊停了下來，圍牆比她要高，她看不見裡面。

　　因為都市規畫的關係，好幾年前這裡的樹林應該要延伸到道路旁邊，也沒有這堵牆，只要從這裡穿過去，走上短短幾分鐘，就能從開滿商店的這頭，回到他們家住的那頭，那是她哥哥告訴她的。

 

　　她碰了碰那道長長圍牆，很快把回憶揮到腦後，包含今天為她所知的那件事情，都不會再糾纏她了。她已經活在同樣的祕密裡，擔負起一生緘口不言的責任。

　　

＊

 

　　如果他們放棄上訴，等到上訴期間過了，判決就會確定。相葉雅紀告訴櫻井翔，那麼之後便要發監執行，他們的合約還在，因此也會由他負責後續的事務。

　　「五年的有期徒刑，只要服完三分之一的刑期……」相葉說。「現實一點的統計數據是，大部分情況，服完一半刑期，報請假釋就會通過。」

　　他話說完了，又開始往腦海裡找下一句話。櫻井翔沒有打斷他，只是望著他，或者是在看玻璃上面的他，他也發覺了，他們有幾個瞬間是倒映在一起的，分不清內外，分不清該冷靜還是焦灼。　　

　　櫻井敏銳地發覺相葉的停頓是能插話的時機，遂把話題扔了進來。

　　「我說的那本書，得由法警拿給您，所以等一下──」

　　「書的事情，之後再、」相葉打斷他。櫻井爽快閉嘴，倒弄得像是他的打斷很粗魯了。相葉來回撫平膝蓋那裡的皺褶，斟酌再三，還是問了櫻井關於上訴與否的最後決定。

　　「我們可以另立一份契約，將委託人改成您。」相葉建議道。

　　「我們是可以另立一份契約。」櫻井說。成功了，相葉微微聳起肩膀，在西裝下不太明顯，但他此刻確實非常喜悅，說服客戶上訴雖然不是他的成就感來源，但他希望能做對的事情。

　　「不是我的案子。是大野さん今後的律師費由我來支付……這樣是可行的嗎？」

　　相葉眨了眨眼，他把手放回桌子上，彎成一個拱形，像道城牆，又分開來按在桌沿，像城牆被沖垮。

　　櫻井有了一點笑容。「那我們儘快吧。」

　　在相葉要踏出會見室之前，他又叫住相葉。相葉雅紀停下腳步好半晌，最後等到了櫻井翔一個欲言又止的謝謝。

 

　　

　　「這是櫻井さん的決定。」

　　略過答應櫻井保密的律師費部分，相葉如實把大野的訴訟和櫻井那裡的結果告訴大野智本人。大野說他了解了，他會完全尊重櫻井那裡的意思。

　　「那麼我們就上訴。」相葉說。

　　「上訴吧。」大野望向他，忍不住把手貼上了玻璃。而相葉好像也被大野的情緒感染，讓他受到莫大的鼓舞，充滿了希望。

 

　　大野的獨自活動案上訴第二審，從十一年有期徒刑，減為七年刑期。相葉匆匆申請會面，趕在會面時間結束之前進到看守所裡，就為了告訴大野這個消息。

　　「七年之後，剛好是2015年呢。」大野向後把椅子坐滿，他看起來瘦了一點。

　　「是的，2015年。」相葉接話道。「原本預期可以降到和櫻井さん一樣的五年，我很抱歉。」

　　大野說他早有心理準備。這已經是很好的結果，他這樣告訴相葉。

　　「說起來，到那個時候，我和翔くん認識就滿第二十年了。」大野心情不錯的樣子，又繼續說下去。

　　「我要向你道歉，我說過我和翔くん是戀人，但不只是那樣。」

 

　　「……什麼意思？」相葉疑惑不已。

　　「我說不清楚。」大野歛下眼睛，燈光直直垂落，在他臉上刷出一片睫毛細密的翳影，他不常眨眼，看起來只有睫毛在細細顫動。

　　「我能問您一個問題嗎？」

 

　　「啊，請說。」相葉拿起筆，迅速把他的筆記本攤開，大野望見裡面全是密密麻麻的字跡。

　　「我聽說，只要是十年以下的有期徒刑，都能換成配給下發，那是不是真的？」

 

 

 


	15. 15　岔路

　　

 

 

　　相葉和獨自活動案的執行檢察官村上連絡過，約好要談談獨自活動案，現在時間快要到了。

　　他拿起公事包，順手鎖上車子。相葉手頭上只有獨自活動案兩個案子，副駕駛座上不再放滿文件和成疊的書狀，大概也是上次和二宮去吃飯前就整理整齊了吧，或是他遭到襲擊那一次，他想不起來了，太多日常瑣事都被他拋在腦後，他的生活圍繞著獨自活動案不停旋轉。

　　

　　相葉走進地檢廳，熟門熟路按了電梯，到了電話裡村上檢察官和他約好的地點時，她已經在那裡等他。即便時間還沒到，身為後輩的相葉還是覺得很不好意思。

　　不好耽誤忙碌的檢察官的時間，於是他長話短說，而村上的面色愈來愈凝重，她的眉頭皺得死緊，一時之間難以理解相葉的被告大野智為何會提出這種要求。

　　「大野的家人呢？你有問過他們的看法了嗎？」她問。「你做為律師，應該要以被告的最大利益考量才是啊。」

 

　　他就是這樣想，所以今天才來拜訪。相葉謹慎地回話：「我認為，這件事情應該由被告自己取捨。」

　　村上輕輕點了下頭。

　　「我明白你的意思。十年以下的刑期能易服配給下發，是保護法裡面規定的。大野的情況，七年有期徒刑，換成配給下發是三年六個月。但很少人這麼做，原因我不用說你也曉得，我們亟欲避免的就是配給下發，因為那太殘酷了。即使刑期結束，也會對Ω造成不可逆的傷害。」

 

　　配給下發是將Ω從門當戶對的一般配給裡除名，同時褫奪他拒絕相親的權利，等於誰都能申請相親，而且都能通過，Ω沒有自己要和誰結婚的選擇權的一種處罰。

　　同樣的，配給下發也限制Ω提離婚的事由，這真的……村上摘下了眼鏡，她的良心過不去。配給下發的Ω，很多都經歷了α單方面的休離，過了待婚期間，又迅速再婚，然後又被休離，循環反覆，直到配給下發刑期結束為止。

　　她難以啟齒，但那就像是合法的長期契約賣春一樣。

 

　　「再說，配給下發通常都用在賣淫觸法的Ω身上。」村上又說。「我擔心他……在配給下發的刑期結束之後，回歸社會的情況會遇到一些本來不會有的挫折。」

 

　　「大野さん主動向我提過這些。我想他是雖然已經有充分的了解，但無論如何都希望改服配給下發。」相葉起身，向村上慎重行了禮，低下頭來。

　　「請您核准。」

 

　　村上檢察官在那之後猶豫了數日，相葉也懷抱著不安，忐忑地度過了好些日子，才從村上那裡收到了改服配給下發的核准。

 

　　「對我來說，配給下發並不可怕。」大野說。

　　相葉直直望著他，坦率地說他不能明白大野的用意。他們將刑期壓到七年，等到能假釋以後，也不必繼續待在監獄裡，說起來，就和出獄了沒有相差太多。但大野說，那完全是不一樣的事情。

　　「我明白選擇配給下發就不必入獄的吸引力，但如果遇到了差勁的α……」相葉使盡全力，希望大野可以打消這個念頭。

　　「配給下發太殘忍了。」

　　相葉站了起來，雙手撐在桌面上，俯視著大野，展現出一種說服性的姿態。

 

　　「因為我的人生可能會被突來的標記和孩子毀掉。」大野說。「這樣子的Ω，就算結束刑期，不會再有α願意申請，也不會再有可能得到幸福。」

　　大野說話的樣子，相葉有一瞬間覺得那和櫻井很相似，一種在Ω身上少見的毫無畏懼，不，他很快又否定自己前一秒的想法，那些難纏的刻板印象時不時就會來干擾他。他見過的Ω，都是勇敢的人。

　　相葉坐了回去，大野始終凝視著他，總讓相葉有大野把他看透的錯覺。

　　

　　大野說：「我想要自由，至少看得到天空。」

　　「抱歉。」相葉沒來由地道歉，他垂下頭，不知道該不該說話，還有說什麼才好。他甚至有了由他來申請大野的發想，大野聽了倒是笑笑，要相葉別為了他們的獨自活動案賠上人生，一點都划不來。

　　「雖然是配給下發，如果申請者不只一個，還是按照收入下去排序的，相葉律師應該知道。」

 

　　大野說，看來他出了看守所的下一站就是高級住宅區了，再怎麼講，他也是K大出身，衡諸他身為Ω的履歷，完美無瑕，完全是菁英階層α炙手可熱的對象。

　　不曉得大野是不是在開玩笑，相葉雅紀擠出了一個難看的笑容，應和著大野智，大野還在說話，他這幾分鐘裡說的，比前幾次他們見面說的加總起來還要多。相葉也不停找話題，他不能停下來，如果他停下來，他的難過將要決堤而出，淹出一片藍海。

　　「幫我帶幾句話給翔くん好嗎，他應該還不知道我的事情。」

 

　　相葉翻開筆記本，按出筆芯，把大野要捎給櫻井的話，全都寫下來。

 

　　翔くん，七年對我來說太久了。

　　希望你能諒解。

　　我不是你的親人，不能去探監。但等你獲得自由那天，一定會去見你。

　　

　　相葉將那頁筆記撕了下來，小心地靠在玻璃上，好讓櫻井可以看得清楚。因為上面寫的內容，他唸不出來。相葉盯著桌緣，他擔心自己的視線可能會打擾到櫻井，但那樣短的三句話，櫻井一下子就閱讀完畢，說他知道了，他會尊重大野的一切決定。

　　相葉把紙拿了回來，慢慢對折再對折，放到公事包裡的一個角落去。等他抬起頭來，對面的櫻井椅子也沒靠，已經離開會見室了。

 

＊

 

　　法警把一疊稿紙交給相葉，全部都裝在一個牛皮紙袋裡，上面用鉛筆註明是要給他的，另外也有櫻井的名字在上面，這就是櫻井說的，已經完成的全稿，應該不會有錯。

　　相葉拿好牛皮紙袋，準備要出地檢廳的時候，從沒什麼人的那個走廊，有個靈巧的白色身影朝著他跑了過來。那隻黑白配色的貓，被刑事科收編起來，取名叫做乳牛，可能是照顧的人沒看顧好，從刑事科的方向往大廳跑，擦過他的小腿，相葉慌忙把手上的東西抱好，也跟著去追乳牛，但沒有追到，倒是看見了上次他覺得眼熟的那個中年男人。

　　對方似乎也對他有點印象，稍微和他點了下頭。

 

　　「我是不是曾經在哪裡見過您？」相葉走上前問。他沒發覺自己說的話像是老派的搭訕詞，只是對面前的這個人相當在意。

　　「有嗎？」那個人打量了相葉一圈。「您這麼年輕的律師，我想我們沒有見過面吧。」

　　「不不，不是公事上的。」相葉慌忙搖手。

　　「那還得了。」對方笑了起來。「要是我們見過面，那您該不會是什麼案件的嫌疑犯吧。」他說笑道。

　　原來這個人是刑警，他見過的刑警只有一個人。相葉喉頭發酸，他好像聽見了雨聲，從車窗外面透進來的雨聲，滂沱大雨，陰暗的樹林，揮之不去的信息素氣味，他不可能忘記。

　　

　　「相葉先生！」法警追了過來，打斷了相葉正要出口的客套話。法警似乎也認識那個刑警的樣子，說著「夏目さん好久不見」，向兩個人都打了招呼，告訴相葉他剛才少拿了幾張走，所以馬上給他送過來了，幸好人還在。

　　相葉接過那幾張稿子，小心放妥，全部都收進公事包裡。

 

　　「相葉，這個姓氏不是特別常見啊。」夏目刑警思索片刻，很快有了結論，幾乎讓相葉措手不及。他感覺自己熨得妥妥貼貼的西裝是一層虛偽的外皮，正在同他的皮膚分離，撕出一片鮮血淋漓，皮肉之下棲居著一個少年，蜷縮身體，躲在副駕駛座上，說他什麼也不知道，他不要有這樣的秘密。

　　「你是和美生事件差不多時間的那個α少年絞殺事件時……我問過的那個學生吧。」夏目刑警說。

　　「啊，是的。」相葉知道現在自己該面帶笑容。「這樣一說，我也想起來了。」

　　「現在都長這麼大了，已經是這麼了不起的律師了，真好真好。」

　　「了不起什麼的……」

 

　　「不過，我現在已經不是刑警了啊。」

 

＊

 

　　夏目點了一杯美式咖啡，要相葉隨便點，他來請客。相葉沒怎麼看菜單，也跟著點了一杯熱美式。

　　咖啡上桌之前，夏目就連續接了好幾通電話，每一通都走到店外去接，最後夏目終於回來店裡時，相葉試探性地問了是不是公事繁忙，那樣還來這裡喝咖啡，就真的很不好意思了。

　　夏目說他不忙。他看了看相葉，往口袋裡摸索一陣，給了相葉一張名片，原來他在一間位於港區新橋那裡的資料處理公司，夏目指了指上面的公司名，相葉並沒有聽過。

　　「知道遊說嗎？」他問相葉。「資料處理公司只是名目，我們真正的營運內容，就是在那些會社裡斡旋，有時多少也會觸及一些政府事務。」

　　「當然是合法的。」夏目強調道。「我能抽菸嗎？」

 

　　「啊，請便。」

　　相葉相當意外，他沒辦法把刑警和說客這兩件事情聯想在一起。

　　夏目說他們非常歡迎年輕的律師加入，待遇一定會比普通的事務所能給的都要更好。相葉迂迴地婉拒了夏目，他對自己現在的工作很滿意，所以暫時不會考慮。

　　「您為什麼會……進入這間公司呢？」他忍不住好奇地問。「因為……抱歉，但在這個國家，這好像不是特別盛行的行業。」

　　他的措辭用得真糟，相葉啜了一大口咖啡，又差點被燙到。

　　「以後的情況誰知道呢。」

　　夏目大概是被問習慣了，沒怎麼介意，坦然地說他並不喜歡刑警的工作，雖然相當穩定，但經手那麼多案子，從二十幾歲小夥子做到四十幾歲了，升遷制度不理想是其一，還有一個原因就是他對蒐集證據、發現真相、伸張正義，這些事情一點也不感興趣。

　　他夢裡的刑警，原來對為他上手銬這件事情一點也不感興趣。相葉不知該做什麼反應才好，他是接受了面前這個事實，但他沒有變得比較好受。

 

　　「其實我在電視上就看過你了，但一時之間認不出來。相葉先生是在替Ω打官司的吧？」

　　「是的。」相葉端起咖啡。「通常……不會有上電視的機會，只是這次的情況比較特別。」

　　夏目若有所思地吸了一口菸，垂下肩膀，很放鬆的樣子，但沒多久又出去接電話了，和相葉道了別。

　　

　　後來他們又碰頭一次，恰好在晚上，一起去了距離地檢廳不太遠的一家店，夏目喝了點酒，稍微有點醉意，出入地檢廳的理由這樣那樣見不得光，自然不想和相葉往那裡聊過去，相葉和他的交集是那麼一次的目擊詢問，於是也多半在聊刑警往事。

　　聽得愈多，相葉愈感覺現實和自己的過往回憶成了兩條平行線，一條在他從來不知道的地方穩妥運行如常，另一條失序脫軌至今。

 

　　「我是2002年初辭的職，印象太深刻了，到現在我都還記得是六年前，2002年初。」夏目低聲說。他一手扶著自己的額頭，另一手端著酒杯，讓相葉替他斟酒。

　　「我的最後一個案子，是一起墜樓事件。」

 

　　「一月的東京很少下雨對吧，那天雨卻下得很大，我們趕到現場的時候，當事人還沒被救護車送走，墜樓的高度看起來不低，也已經沒有生命跡象了。他的血沿著雨水流開來，四處都是。這種情況很麻煩，雨會把證據都沖掉，必須立即維護現場。」

　　我先檢查了那個人的情況，夏目說，二十幾歲的α男性，身上有證件。他還發現死者手裡抓著一個釦子，很奇怪的是，釦子串著線，不像是從衣服上拽下來的，而且釦子表面有些黃黑，一開始以為是髒污，但碰了雨水也沒掉，更像是被火灼燒過。

　　通知了死者的家屬，請他們過來處理後事，家屬當然非常哀痛，不敢相信他們遠在東京讀大學的兒子竟然會選擇自殺。

 

　　「選擇自殺？」

　　夏目點了點頭。「沒錯，最後是以自殺作結的。」

　　「雨水讓大部分的證據都消失了，主要是這個原因。而且這個案子很快就從許多案子裡被抹除，新聞也沒有提及。」

　　「我說過我是對正義和真相不感興趣的人。」夏目說。「是因為這些事情，和我的距離太遙遠了。我知道在這上面打轉，只是耗費我的人生。」

 

　　「您相信那是自殺嗎？」相葉問。

　　夏目笑了幾聲。「會選在熱潮期的時候自殺的α，真的是追求刺激過度了。據我所知，他墜樓的那層，當天是公家單位租用，但隔天這些資料又被換成當日沒有人租用……有些事情，還是別往裡面鑽，我是這樣覺得，就順著這件事提了辭職。」

 

　　「那麼那個釦子呢？那應該是唯一的證物。」相葉又追問道。

　　「已經不在了，證物保存室裡也沒有，徹底消失了。」夏目說。「是我親手扔掉的，遵從上級指示。」

 

＊

 

　　大野智離開看守所的那天，下了一點雪。要是再晚一個月，這場雪就是春雪了吧，大野這樣說，把僅僅裝了一個小袋子的私人用品拿在手裡，他抬起頭來，不一會兒又低下頭，半張臉埋在圍巾裡。

　　相葉走在大野旁邊，他聽見自己在雪天裡的呼吸聲，全都包裹在雨傘底下。

　　「配給下發從明天開始執行。」相葉說。「我會和您一起去辦理手續。」

 

　　「麻煩你了。」大野把傘換到左手，從口袋裡伸出手來和他相握。他們冰冷的手碰在一起，短暫交握，大野縮手放進口袋，和相葉道了再見，相葉望著他，就想起燒過的釦子，但他不打算和大野提起。

　　大野筆直向前走，外面比他想像的要更冷，雪愈下愈大，舉目蒼茫。

　　他在口袋裡翻找手套，用臉頰和肩膀夾著雨傘，號誌燈變色的那一瞬間，他有了櫻井會從對面走過來的幻覺，那當然是幻覺，大野的眼眶發燙，趕忙眨了好幾下眼睛，視野模糊開來，一點好轉的跡象都沒有。

　　櫻井撐著傘，一頭金髮被風吹開，臉頰也給風颳得紅紅的，說著快點快點，走到神社還要一段距離，新年人會很多啦，快點快點，這樣要他跟上來。

　　

　　「說不定只是暫時的而已。」他安慰櫻井。「快走吧。」

　　「要是我之後再繼續修經濟，那間學校就得延畢不可了。」櫻井還在踢路上的小石頭。「不過我們還是可以從K大同時畢業。」

 

　　領到畢業證書的那天，大野在校門口拍照，按下定時快門的是他母親，慌慌張張跑了過來，爸爸要她別急，一家三口開心地站在一起，用獎學金念完了十年，真的是很了不起的事情，他們發自內心為兒子感到驕傲，笑容都被原封不動拍了進去。

　　當初約定好的一起畢業，最後只有他孤身一人，在拍立得相片的背後，大野寫下2004年春末。睽違兩年，給櫻井寄了封信，送到他家裡去。

　　自2004年年初開始，Ω能做的工作範圍開始限縮，一批僅僅針對Ω的失業潮蔓延開來，對大野來說沒有造成什麼影響。因為他的作品展，他受到了一些人士的欣賞，他只要待在家裡作畫，自己接案子，也算是衣食無虞。只是配給系統從2002年起每個月都要給他捎一封信，提醒他該前往相親，但他從來不去。

　　這是國民義務，大野在第二年接到一通電話，裡面那個自報了一串冗長頭銜的政府職員這樣跟他說，他聽他說完了才掛電話，每個月都打來一通，最後登門拜訪，他開始需要繳納罰鍰，直到他願意相親為止。

　　「您不願意，可以去了再拒絕。」對方說。「只是我們會建議Ω在最適合生育的時候踏入婚姻。」

 

　　拖到了2004年的梅雨季，這陣子的收入也差不多要被罰緩榨乾了，大野躺在床上，配給系統的信在他的床下堆了一整盒，他翻來覆去，在雨聲之中不能入眠。

　　櫻井的電話就是那時候來的，說他需要能教他油畫的老師，想來想去，同樣都是同學，大野君會很適合吧，薪水能再商量。然後換了另外一個女人的聲音來和他說話，大概她就是他在櫻井話裡成為「大野君」的理由。

　　大野拿著話筒，家裡沒人在，靜悄悄的，指針轉動的聲音和門外雨聲混雜在一起，電話裡，櫻井那邊也在下雨，和他這裡一樣。

　　他應了好。

 

 

 

 

TBC

 

 

＊待婚期間：

 

為了避免區分孩子究為前婚姻或後婚姻中所生，而有生父推定之混淆，故日本民法§733規定女性（妻）在前婚和再婚之間必須間隔100日的待婚期間。

 

 

 


	16. 15.5　赤裸

 

 

　　收拾畫具來到櫻井和他說的地方，大野撐著傘張望片刻，那裡不是他印象中的櫻井家。

　　有個β女人來領他，大野一看到她，就想起櫻井的班導谷崎。她們鄙薄人的神情真是如出一轍，令他覺得意外親切，實在是相當古怪的事情。

　　他和那個女人從側門進來，拎著鞋子左彎右拐，嘈雜的大馬路很快離他而去，愈往裡面走愈安靜，只能聽見拉門在軌道上拖曳的聲音，還有不知道從哪裡冒出來的汩汩水聲。

　　櫻井穿著長着，不是普通人日常會有的打扮，頭髮染回黑色，即便才經過兩年，和他們分別的那個時候卻看起來已經判若兩人。

 

　　他們商量了薪水，他開什麼價，他們就能給多少，由那個女人來定奪，就結果而言，大野覺得她真是大方得緊。人走了之後，大野吁了一大口氣，谷崎終於走了，他說溜了嘴。

　　櫻井坐在他對面，原本是規規矩矩的樣子，剛才也沒怎麼吭聲，現在聽到大野這樣說，就大笑了出來，又怕被走沒多久的「谷崎」聽見，把笑聲都憋進肚子裡。

　　這個還是他認識的櫻井，大野瞬間放鬆下來，正坐也換成盤腿坐，最後整個人都趴到桌上，笑得連肩膀都在抽動。

　　「別那樣，翔くん，不是說好我們只是隔壁班同學嗎？會被發現啦。」

　　大野抹掉一點眼尾的淚水，他原本是在笑的，不知不覺眼淚就流得滿臉都是，停也停不下來。

 

　　「抱歉。」大野說。「我看到翔くん，忍不住就想哭了。」

　　櫻井露出一個似笑非笑的僵硬表情，嘴巴抿得緊緊，眼睛睜得老大，瞪著大野看。

　　然後他站起身來，走到大野旁邊，一屁股坐下，就像他以前在大野的工作室裡面那樣，小心謹慎地選擇了一個恰當的活動範圍，給大野遞了一張面紙，又再遞，大野說鼻涕沒流出來，眼淚隨便用袖子抹一抹就好。

　　「你真的要學嗎？」他問櫻井。櫻井知道大野指的是油畫。

　　「你會很嚴格嗎？」

　　「再怎麼說，畢竟薪水那麼高，不好好工作不行。」

　　好吧。櫻井去搬畫架，他以前也搬過不少次那種東西，架式倒像是美術生。他還拉了兩把椅子過來，大野在他的左邊坐下，隨便找了靜物，提議他們就先來畫那個放在壁龕的花瓶。

　　「太難了。」櫻井抱怨道。

　　後來每次大野提議要畫什麼，櫻井都說太難了，太難了，早就知道櫻井提的要學油畫是藉口，但大野認識他的這些年來，從來沒有聽過那麼多次的太難了。

　　大野把充當調色盤用的玻璃片放到旁邊去，櫻井看他站了起來，不敢猜測他的意思，只是用那雙眼睛盯著大野瞧，大野斜斜看見畫布上一顆紅蘋果，沒有光影之分，紅得煞有介事，櫻井的筆尖還在蘋果底部來回掃動，他伸手拿走那支筆，於是櫻井全面噤聲。

　　大野用手指沾了顏料，也要櫻井和他一起做，櫻井還在猶豫，他卻抓著櫻井的手，把指尖全埋進顏料裡，往畫布上面粗魯地抹，抹呀抹，最後只剩下薄薄一層拭不掉的在手指上，還有顏料味道。

　　櫻井怯怯縮手回去，望著他的樣子，好像他在發狂。

　　「你畫。」大野指著畫布，有簇藍色的火焰正在他心底燃燒。櫻井別過臉，又轉回來盯著他看，戒備十足。

　　大野走了過來，你要做什麼，櫻井的話還沒離開舌尖，大野知道，他按住櫻井的肩膀，把手上的紅色往他臉上塗，冰冷的顏料一碰到臉頰，櫻井翔便僵在他手裡，無措地要用眼睛質問他，可沒醞釀多久，便怒極了，也蘸了一大把顏料，往大野的脖子和臉招呼過來。

　　大野給他和著顏料打了一下，火氣也升起來，往櫻井的臂膀就狠狠一拉，要撕掉他一塊袖子似的，把人拽到地上，櫻井掙扎掙扎，對準他小腿用力一踢，氣勢要比力氣強，大野被撂倒在地上，Ω再怎麼打也不痛，那個力氣和小貓打架一樣，他在心裡笑櫻井，自己卻也是同樣。

 

　　打了半晌，櫻井撐著自己要起身，臉和頭髮都沾上顏料，袖子自然沒被Ω撕破，只是胸膛裸露，和服散得亂七八糟。

　　大野上衣被櫻井拉扯過，皺得像醃醬菜，他噘起嘴，豹子一樣蟄伏在地上鋪的塑膠墊布，避免弄髒榻榻米用的。待櫻井要再發起攻擊，他就要給他一頓好揍。

　　櫻井瞪著他，原本來勢洶洶，突然蹙了一下眉，就頓在原地，手指在榻榻米上撓抓，收緊成一個拳頭，不是要來揍他。

　　大野隨即回復坐姿，櫻井還趴在那裡，垂下頭來，此刻真的是狼狽不堪了，一道蛋蜜似的濕痕，正從他的雙腿之間淌下，蜿蜒到腳踝。

 

　　「藥呢？」大野問他。顧不得禮貌，起身就往房間裡的櫃子翻找。

　　櫻井搖頭說沒有，他前陣子私自出門，去看大野的個展，這裡他略過沒講，後來藥就給沒收了，說是為了他的身體著想，其實是要在熱潮期用他的體質懲罰他，櫻井咬著牙說，還把他的衣服都丟掉了，只能穿這種東西，根本跑不了多遠。

　　他的額頭蹭在地上，額邊的頭髮給汗水溽成一縷一縷，大野把它們向後順，往下摸索到櫻井的底褲，一口氣褪掉，接著一手撐著櫻井的上半身，另一手拿手帕收拾他的一蹋糊塗，自足踝往膝窩擦拭，又自膝窩往腿根擦拭，直到櫻井按住他的手，要他別繼續。

　　「我第一次熱潮期的時候，我媽這樣給我擦過。」大野說。

　　櫻井聞言放開手，讓大野往他臀間擦拭過去。「我媽也是。」

　　「之後就很尷尬了。」大野又說。「我滿腦子都在想著要把手塞進後面，她就邊哭邊把我的手用毛巾綁起來，因為我看起來像要把自己的腸子拽出來。」

　　「我問她為什麼哭成那樣，她說我哪有哭，是浴室的水氣吧。」

　　「是吧。」

　　櫻井把自己掛在他身上，鼻子抵著大野的頸窩，他的身體很熱，沒有服用平時規律熱潮期用的藥物也不是第一次，知道早晚能熬過去，但痛苦不會因此變得稀薄，這種時候嗅到大野的信息素氣味，香香甜甜，竟然有想把這個人啃咬千千萬萬遍，吞吃入腹的渴望。

　　「你要留下來，還是要走？」櫻井問。

　　「留下來。」大野說。

　　「你知道Ω會在這種時候做什麼事情吧。」櫻井在他耳邊說。「不會只是躺在被子裡閉眼睛而已。」

　　「嗯。」大野的手全是熱燙的蜜，他抓上櫻井的肩膀。「我會看著你。」

　　他沿著背脊來回撫摩，手下的骨與肉熱烈地顫抖起來，全都依傍著他，像初生的幼鳥，心臟都能看見那樣，貼近他，依賴他，筋脈血管赤裸在大野的觸摸之下，一股凜冽的香氣鑽進他腦子裡，讓他生出旖旎幻象，他要是α，便把那雙腿掰開了，不需要取悅Ω的性感帶，只要往流著涎渴求他的那處搗攪進去，戳進生殖腔裡，灌滿自己的精液，不論是櫻井翔，還是僅僅一具Ω的胴體，於他沒有影響。

　　他不是α，想到將要有一個α來摧折他，大野掐進櫻井的肌膚裡，他的指甲殘留顏料，彎彎一道紅色月牙，像把紅蘋果扎出血來，手勢滑到尾椎，收緊再收緊，指尖貼攏，滑入櫻井身體裡，仿著α要與Ω交媾的方法，前後抽動，往裡頭尋覓生殖腔岔道，扣緊了門扉，用指尖使盡折磨起來，看櫻井繃成一道弓形，汗水溜過下顎，守不住呻吟。

　　他極盡拉扯進出之能事，蛋清一樣的東西從櫻井裡面湧了出來，夾也夾不住，直直低落在地，沒出一灘春水，櫻井的手放在他臀上掐捏，也要碰他。

　　大野沾著體溫的底褲被扔到一邊去，櫻井滿手他泌出來的濕熱東西，捏上他的臉頰，逼他張口，以一種虔誠萬分卻又高傲的姿態，請求大野的吻，讓大野想到在槍口下垂首的鹿，親吻和我們正在做的事情是不一樣的啊，彷彿印證著這樣的信念，櫻井給他的吻沒有一點鹹澀的味道，比飛鳥振翅的第一下還輕。

　　大野感覺到櫻井學著他那個要把他翻攪過來的手勢，他笑了出來，櫻井用指尖同樣撫愛他，往深處匍匐，大野難耐地闔上眼睛，斷續哼哼尖叫起來，在塑膠布上掙扎似溺水，不要人救，兩雙腿絞纏在一起，水光淹了一片，不要人救，大野踉蹌起身，不注意去勾到那塊當調色盤用的玻璃片，顏料摔碎在地。

　　櫻井湊過去收拾，身體彎出山形，臀部在上，溝壑中的白皙要讓人淪陷到什麼地步，大野泫然欲泣。

　　「為什麼不和我見面？」櫻井從暗處游了過來，倚在大野身側。像離航了一輩子，如今才終於歸港。 

　　「因為我殺了人，翔くん。」

 

＊

 

　　我被抽中參加測試實施，是兩年前一月的事，那天下了很大的雨。大野說，當日控管出現問題，不知道為什麼，似乎有Ω進入熱潮期，信息素沿著空調散播到每個房間裡，促使其他Ω也進入熱潮，更別提α的情況。

　　當他被α按倒在地上，他竟然因為摔傷的疼痛而覺得舒暢，身體被信息素催促著發熱，已經準備好迎接性事。

　　大野就在那個Ω的隔壁間，他是後來才知道的。

　　他為什麼拚死也轉不開那扇門，也是他後來才知道的。

 

　　或許前來監督配給系統實施的指導官員，認為他們畢竟門當戶對，和災難與失敗比起來，一個小意外哪算是什麼。

　　要是之後他和那個α有幸福美滿的結局，現在發生的事，也不算是順著本能的醜陋姿態不是嗎，更不能說這是一種設備出錯而導致的悲劇，沒有人會把一樁婚禮當成悲劇，最多就是先於婚禮的結合有那麼一點點違背道德。

　　要是清醒的話，那個α一定不會願意這樣做。他也不想要攻擊那個α，大野說。

 

　　現在他痛哭出聲，他該怎麼做才能原諒自己，如果那個房間不要有一扇窗，如果他們不要在窗邊拉扯，如果他乾脆地一口應下自己身為Ω早晚都要到來的結局，一切都不會發生。

　　已經兩年了，卻還只像昨日的事，他要如何是好。

 

　　「有人追究責任嗎？」櫻井握上他的手。「或是有留下來的證據？」

　　「沒有。」大野回答。「沒有新聞，也沒有紀錄，配給系統還是一直寄信給我，說我沒去過相親……但是我弄丟了你拿給我的釦子。」

　　「燒過的那個？」

　　「原本把它掛在手上，當成護身符，掙扎的時候被扯掉了。」

 

　　穿透室內陰濕的照明，櫻井的眼裡有淚光閃爍。他曾經崇拜如許的大野，在他的懷裡失去神性，多年之後，大野的悲痛和自己的悲痛，竟然如出一轍。

　　「怎麼不早點跟我說。」櫻井捏了捏他的手。「那天的Ω還有哪些人？你認識嗎？」

　　「大部分都是學校的人，一些是滿十八歲的高校生。」

　　「這樣啊，那有學校的老師在嗎？」

　　「有。」大野低聲說。「谷崎那天在那裡。她跟我說沒事了，還拿了毛毯給在場的所有Ω，接下來的事情，我不太清楚，後來聽說，那個α被當成自殺結案。」

　　櫻井安靜了一會兒，想到他們的母校是一間怎樣的學校，有多大的影響力，就像谷崎說的一樣，他也告訴大野，既然谷崎這樣擔保，那就真的沒事了。

　　「不是你的錯。」櫻井說。「就算他不是自殺，那也只是一個意外，所以谷崎才會那樣保證。」

 

　　大野不確定那是不是意外，但顯然超乎在場官員的預料，於是那次的測試實施成了2002年的最後一次，之後都沒有再舉辦過。

　　他帶來了一個裝餅乾的盒子，用蓋子當調色盤，避免再被摔破，櫻井在旁邊看那個盒子，發現原來是兩年前就過期了的餅乾，哈哈笑了起來，一手搭上大野的手臂，換了個語氣，說今天想畫紅蘋果。

　　櫻井的熱潮期還沒過，兩個人在地上，把塑膠布弄得好響。

　　「你和你爸媽說過嗎，他們這樣對你。」大野問。沒有，櫻井說。

　　「如果說了，一定會想盡辦法要帶我回家吧。本來希望本家幫忙繳特別稅就是為了逃避身體檢查，但那種原因他們誰都說不出口，所以撒了謊。現在到了付出代價的時候了。」

 　　「代價？」

　　「那是我自己的事情。」櫻井不想和他深談。

　　「我一直很依賴你。」大野突然這樣告訴他。而櫻井放下畫筆，不知該做何反應。

　　「希望你也可以多依賴身邊的人，就算要說點小謊，或是撒點嬌，總之讓他們站在你這邊，就有更大的力量了吧。」大野說。「有依賴我的程度一半就好了。」他哼哼地笑。

　　櫻井別過臉去，不想承認大野說的那些，說小謊和撒嬌，甚至裝成另外一個樣子，他不是做不到，只是討厭大野智什麼都知道的樣子，還說出來，實在討厭啊，要讓人討厭到什麼程度，才會低頭稱是，抓著後面那句「有依賴我的程度一半就好了。」來要大野吻吻他。

 

　　後來聽說櫻井的婚期要向後延，因為他未婚夫希望他有大學學歷。

　　櫻井估算了學分，分著修還能拖上四年，大野在櫻井的耳邊說，要是翔くん畢業了的話，我們還是一起去拍張照吧。櫻井推推他，和對面的未婚夫介紹這是自己的油畫老師，也同樣是K大的同學，從中學時的經歷說到大學，比自己的事情還用心。

　　兩個人的手在桌子下交疊，耳語頻繁，多的是松本清不能插話的機會，而後他便不常再來拜訪。

 

 

 


	17. 16　暗潮

　　「請在適合的時機出版，拜託您了。」

　　大概是因為他不經意把稿子的次序弄亂過，相葉在整理稿子時，才看到夾進去的這張紙片，但適合的時機究竟指的是什麼時候，櫻井並沒有告訴他。

　　他打算把全稿讀過一遍，通常他挑燈夜戰的原因不是為了念書，就是做不完的工作。現在是在閱讀，起初心情還有點愜意和悠哉，但很快相葉便捧著睡前助眠的熱可可後悔起自己選擇在這種時候讀它。

　　櫻井提過這是一本非常悲傷的書，若是淺淺地看過去，這本書只是一份事後的回憶錄，似乎是櫻井的同學，那位谷崎的生活片段。她寫自己，也寫身邊的其他Ω，有時候敘事的主角會不停變換，得從字裡行間細察。

　　相葉裹著毯子，坐在桌子前面，要把全稿都看完，即便他在最開始便知曉後面的結局。回憶錄大抵是由一部份的真實和一部份的虛構混合而成，他很難區分出它們的交界面，也很難感覺到有個作者確實存在，這不像是一個編織出來的故事，而是好多載浮載沉的真實人生，認知到這個事實，讓他戰慄不已。

　　所以要在適合的時機出版，是因為這個理由嗎？相葉躺在床上一夜未眠，拂曉的天光從窗戶透了進來，他起身去找到了自己的筆記本，想起夏目刑警和他提過的那起案子，將裡面大野提到鈕扣的那頁撕了下來，送進碎紙機裡。

 　　他撥了通電話給松本潤。

　　

　　松本潤是第一次在這種時間接到來自相葉雅紀的電話，他稍微回憶起自己的大學生活，半夜總是會有不識相的傢伙，以為全世界都跟他一樣醒著，打來討論報告。不過和相葉之間的通話，比較常是他在半夜撥給人家。

　　「我能拜託你一件事情嗎？」相葉的聲音聽起來像一宿沒闔眼一樣。

　　松本正在準備早餐，煎蛋聲滋滋響，害得電話彼端相葉摀著肚子又縮進棉被裡。

 

　　「我想要查一個案子的紀錄。」說起來是遊走於灰色地帶的一個請託，相葉覺得很抱歉，但松本那邊，倒是答應得頗為乾脆。

　　

　　松本順著相葉的指示尋找2002年一月某起墜樓事件，相葉沒有給他案發時具體的地點，但日期可以確定，因此不需要費太多功夫便找到了那份紀錄，該事件以自殺作結，很快結案，因為大雨而證據滅失，至於跟釦子相關聯的紀錄，一個都沒有。

　　「這和他們有關係吧。」松本說。

　　松本指的是大野和櫻井。相葉的閃爍其詞在松本面前被完全擊潰，然而松本沒有打算追究的意思，他說那份紀錄寫得很糟，死者也沒有送法醫鑑定過，難以相信不過才六年之前，竟然有這麼粗糙的紀錄留存。

　　「其實是我見到了一個刑警，他說這是他離職的原因。我原本半信半疑。」相葉接過松本的筆記，他把紀錄上的東西謄寫下來，不知道花了多少時間。

 

　　「之前大野和櫻井，之所以能那麼快被找到的原因，你知道嗎？」松本聽了他的話，突然這樣問。相葉搖了搖頭，他倒是沒有注意到這個狀況，習慣性地認為松本和村上負責的偵查不會有手段上的問題。

　　松本告訴他，那是因為配給系統的資料庫裡面存有Ω的詳細資料，除了一些基本的出生年月日血型等等之外，還有熱潮期和生殖腔位置這些異常詳細的紀載。而他們便是從配給系統裡面調出Ω的聲音來做比對使用。

　　「聲音？」

　　「讓他們唸自己的名字，錄下來的聲音。」松本說。「他們很可能不知道會被作為這種用途。」他聽見相葉倒抽一口氣，這算是違法的手段吧，相葉有了一點希望，衝著松本這樣說，好像可以用來當上訴的證據一樣。

　　松本慚愧地承認那的確是違法的，就算那不是基於上層的命令，當時他或許也不會注意到那樣有何不妥。但他必須提醒相葉，沒有人會承認參與這項搜查行動，因此要找到證人或是得手證據，是不可能的事情。

 

　　「在立法的時候那麼迅速，但要廢止或者改變它，卻那麼困難。」

　　相葉已經沒有喪氣的餘力了，這次的案子，是現實在提醒他，距離理想之前永遠有一道翻越不了的高牆，他可以往那道牆上扔一百萬次雞蛋，但是牆永遠都文風不動。

　　他低下頭來，凝視著自己的鞋尖，直到松本再次開口，問他之後有什麼打算。

 

　　地檢廳電梯上樓。松本理了理領帶，相葉和他在村上檢察官所在的這一層樓就此分別。

　　外面二宮抱著文件走了進來，安安靜靜瞥他一眼，松本也沒有吭聲，電梯裡只有他們兩人，依然持續上升，可以望見外面道路上的景物，來來去去的人群，冬日裡凋敝的行道樹綿延一排，延伸到不知哪裡。

　　他曾經憧憬這種「上升」或是「鳥瞰」。松本仰頭凝視跳動的樓層，自外面照進來的日光錯落地掃過他們兩個人，他想起他上任那天，也是這樣去報到，紮著新領帶，不注意弄歪了，是進來電梯的二宮幫他整理好，說自己看過太多這種新人了。

 

　　「你要去哪裡？」二宮問他。「到這麼高的樓層來，對新人檢察官來說，可是不常見的事情。」

　　「我要辭職。」松本握著電梯裡的欄杆，指節攢得發白。「我不能起訴我手上新的獨自活動案。」

　　「就算你不做，案子也會到別的檢察官那裡，最後的結果都是一樣的。」二宮說。

 

　　「我知道。」松本走出電梯，他最後一次轉過身來。「明知有人正在遭受不應該有的痛苦，我做不到視而不見……你會和我一起走嗎？」

 

　　「因為我是美生和子的兒子？」二宮按住電梯的門，微微向前傾身，在他身後有寬廣的世界，一個繁忙的東京。他的神情彷彿在告訴松本，這是多麼天真的想法，又是多麼不現實的舉動。

　　「我的答案是，不會。」

 

＊

 

　　大野和櫻井的獨自活動案結束以後，相葉的日子改變不大。手上的案件量在入春之後和前幾年一樣多了起來，除了一般的Ω刑事案件以外，還有幾個是獨自活動案，事務所方面認為那是沒有勝算可言的案子，多番干預，後來都沒有成功接下。

 

　　而後時間到了三月初，東京不尋常地下起春雪。

　　相葉接到配給下發的結果，趕到位於地方法院的配給系統部，那裡大野已經在等他，他們將所有的手續都辦好，相葉沒有看見那個α的樣子，從配給人員給他們的資料看來，只曉得他是藝術品拍賣商，住在宮城還是哪裡，沒有寫得很清楚，最主要的，他的年收入，寫在資料上方，彷彿他們只需要知道那個便已足夠。

　　大野在配給系統人員的監督下配戴好追蹤器，細細一圈綑縛在他的腳踝上，提醒他每個月都要記得到附近的派出所報到，臨行前又做了一次身體檢查，相葉在外面等待他，確定他已經準備好服配給下發的刑，就可以和對方離開。

　　相葉記得那是一輛高級的進口車，司機下來給大野開門，大野坐進後座之前，回頭和他慎重道別。

 

　　離開了看守所和法庭，大野智比他印象中的還要纖瘦。大野和上次一樣裹著厚圍巾，勉強能看見勾起來的嘴角，說這陣子謝謝他了，說話的語氣比起客戶更像是朋友，要相葉相信他走上了更好的人生，這雖然是場敗訴，但絕不會是終途。

　　車窗覆著薄霧，大野似乎在車子裡和他揮了一次手，但他看不清楚。大風自高樓再次拂降下來，相葉緊握住自己的傘，他站在濕潤的柏油路上，每一口呼吸的都是最冷冽的空氣。

　　而今他終於大夢初醒，他們做了什麼──他全身發顫──要受到這樣的懲罰？

　　

　　「大野さん最後希望我能轉達給您幾句話。」

　　相葉向前坐正，玻璃窗彼方的櫻井原先只是望著桌面，在聽他解釋發監執行之後的事情，直到相葉提起大野，他才終於把眼睛抬起來看他。 

　　一個人也要好好過日子。

　　沒有我的時候也要學著依賴別人。

　　「我們一定很快就能再見面了，翔くん。」

 

　　「再那樣叫我一次。」櫻井倏然望向他，相葉第一次看到他臉上出現那樣的表情，雙眼大睜，眼眶紅潤，全是將要流出的淚水，脆弱得隨時會粉碎。他用指尖在玻璃上反覆撓抓，彷彿今天才剛意識到那裡有一堵打破不了的透明牆，和自己身陷囹圄的事實，無措地想掙脫出來。

　　櫻井手心貼向玻璃，像要碰他，像要隔著他觸碰大野，相葉聽見他的手掌心數次砸向防彈玻璃發出來的悶響，隨即發紅一片，驚動了法警進來，把他按到椅子上，抓著他的胳膊向兩旁拉，專注於溫和地制服一個Ω，但櫻井或許是想把自己砸碎在玻璃上，他發出可怕的嘶聲，有那麼幾秒，誰也不敢向前碰他。

　　相葉擔心法警會不小心傷害他的客戶，或是櫻井的刑期將要因為這個意外而有什麼變動，他想喚回櫻井的理性，但他又覺得那雙眼睛十分清醒，眨也不眨，只是直直盯著他看，懇求他，央求他。這是櫻井第二次對他提出要求，和第一次相比，不是什麼難以達成的請託。

　　相葉很快地喚了幾聲「翔くん」。當這個他只聽過大野使用的字由他自己唸出來時，固然他知道自己不是大野，他也感到深沉的悲傷向他迎頭痛擊而來。已然失去大野的這個櫻井……又進來了一個法警，和原先那個一前一後抓住櫻井，他像是一頭被捕獲的小鹿，攬住自己細瘦的傷腿苦苦掙扎，在長成之前，就要被扼斷咽喉。

　　櫻井瞬即冷靜下來。他坐了回去，大野已經離開他身邊了，現實是這樣的，它要他看清，大野將會在另一個人，另一個α的家裡生活下去了，即便相葉，他的律師，總是迴避著這件事情，彷若告訴他大野那邊的悲劇，他就會心如刀絞。

　　無論誰涉入他們的案件都是大不幸，那是確實的，他從相葉身上看見，那是確實的。

　　「我和大野さん，並不能說是戀人關係。」櫻井說。「那個詞太明亮了。」

 

　　「大野さん也講過類似的話。」相葉回他。

　　櫻井聞言擠出了一點笑容。「是嗎？」他搓揉自己被掐紅的手臂。「他一直是我們裡面什麼都知道的那一個人。」

　　你或許聽過，櫻井說，我想起一句話。「我們的性……和生殖腔怎麼能不屬於我們本身，而是屬於這個社會？」

　　「當他可以被管理，他就也能被剝削。」他們異口同聲。櫻井楞了一會兒，相葉率先說那是美生和子女士的演講內容，他聽過好幾百次，那就是他心中Ω的模樣，聰明的、豪不畏懼的、自由的。

　　「是的。」自由的。櫻井不敢重複這個詞彙。

　　他率先起身，相葉也站了起來，發監執行前的會面到此結束。櫻井拜託相葉繼續關注大野的情況，和大野拜託相葉照顧櫻井的內容如出一轍。相葉說他會的，他一定會。

 

　　法警將門推開，會見室裡的冷白光線漏了出去，僅僅照亮門邊，投落一塊慘青的浮光，它黝暗的輪廓往裏蔓延，勾勒出一條漫漫長廊。

　　櫻井走入暗處，剩存的光在他背後成筆直一線隱沒。他沒有猶豫，沒有怯弱，彷彿未曾流淚。

　　

＊

 

　　八年後，2016年一月。

 

　　地檢廳電梯上升。

　　二宮和也看著手上必須被交派下去的任務詳情，下屬七人，全是空降進來的名校大學畢業生，有十足熱情和仍然新鮮的肝。

　　這個團隊加上他共有八人，幾乎是從2008年成立時便一年增加一位成員，他們負責協助檢察官偵查事務，隸屬特別調查課，貪污犯罪專門，數年以來頗有成效。

　　「關於判決已經確定的眾議院田中議員人等收賄案，我們要從涉案數百人裡面，持續追蹤和蒐集證據……大致上是這樣子。」二宮分發資料，順手將幾個公司名稱寫到白板上，都是一般人耳熟能詳的企業。

　　「現在白板上的這些，是我們應該抓不到的，可以說是滴水不漏了。」二宮話鋒急轉。「不過數字從來不會說謊。」

　　「要蒐集證據，我們的目標是這份名單裡一些基金會的執行成員，特別是活動次數少，而且錢多的。」

　　下屬們有志一同地笑了出來。 

　　「現在翻到最後一頁，別管這本檢察官給的東西了，把那張活頁紙拿出來，我們有自己做事情的方法。」 

　　當所有人依照二宮的指示將活頁紙抽出來以後，赫然發現那上面黏貼著一張人像照，包含二宮，八個人拿到的都是不同的照片，八個不同的人。

　　「黑木，我手上的是誰？」二宮找到椅子坐下，左右晃著旋轉椅。被點到名的黑木忐忑地站了起來。

　　「櫻井翔，是美生紀念基金會執行董事之一。」

　　他還以為二宮要問他拿到誰，卻沒想到是問二宮手上正拿著的那張照片是誰，一時有點慌張，差點沒能回答出來。

　　「其他的呢？」

　　「Ω男性，1982年出生，K大文學部出身，松本財閥的社長夫人，曾經因為獨自活動案入獄，2011年假釋後和原未婚夫松本清結婚，沒有孩子，似乎……似乎分居中。」

　　二宮把手上的照片放到白板溝上，雙手環胸。黑木知道他那是不滿意的意思，又吸了口氣，要把松本清和松本靜這對松本財閥兄妹的經歷都細數一遍，好來證明他平時有積極地準備，但二宮從椅子起身，於是黑木安靜地坐了回去。

　　「假釋後。」二宮說。「他和幾位Ω控告當時因為保護法裡適才適所條文拒絕他們修習特定學位的大學，全面勝訴，成為判決先例，而有之後許多年輕Ω學子的熱烈仿效。甚至或許是能動搖保護法的一個敲門磚。」

　　「你們有什麼看法？」二宮舉起照片。

　　黑木舉手。「他的個人魅力很強，可能也有很大的影響力。」

　　「合理。」二宮指了他一下。

　　「我要你們摸清他們對法案的看法，那些議員的利益是不是他們的利益？他們付出多少去支持那些利益？用什麼方法？」　

　　「掃除你們的盲點，確實聚焦在這些人身上。」

 

　　二宮推開了門，看他的下屬們像陣風一樣往外面疾走出去，一下子全擠進電梯裡，跑得不見人影。

　　他拿走櫻井的照片，順手熄掉辦公室的燈。

 

　　今天是1月24日。

　　一個暴行被實踐的日子，一個紀念日。

　　也是一個鮮明的警告：先驅者的下場。

 

 

TBC

 

*姓名若有雷同純屬巧合

 

 

 


	18. 17　長夜

　　2016年，三月初。

 

　　眾議院田中議員人等收賄案即便判決已經確定，熱度卻依然在延燒。

　　說起這個案子，某日地檢廳收到了一份賄賂檢舉，檢舉人不明，附上了相當清晰的照片和錄音檔，全都是能直接證明田中議員黨團接受賄賂遊說的證據，於是地檢廳的考量很快從該不該起訴，轉為能不能採用這些可能成立妨害秘密的證據，而高層有意查辦，因此一切順暢進行。

　　由二宮負責的貪污犯罪專門小組，在這個收賄案裡起了關鍵性的作用。

　　然而就算事情水落石出，正義終於得到伸張，田中人等將要進去牢裡待上漫長的數十年，他們只需要持續追查更多涉案人士，二宮還是敏銳地從這個案子的脈絡嗅出一點別與以往的氣息。

　　

　　二宮負責的調查對象櫻井翔，目前住在都內某處大廈頂層，從事先做過的調查看來，有不少財團法人和基金會等等的董事頭銜，而且相當熱衷於參加這些組織舉辦的公益性募款餐會，顯然是由丈夫支付他奢侈的開銷，一個典型的上流社會Ω，要是數字會說話，大概就是這樣子的，而櫻井也的確是坐實了這種形象。

　　他請二宮坐到他家裡一塵不染的沙發上，細心地給二宮沖了香氣清冽的冷茶，玻璃杯拿起來十分硌手，邊角扎進他手掌心的肉裡，二宮注意到兩張沙發之間桌子也是方的，輪廓銳利得驚人，反射著室內照明，白光隱隱帶刺。

　　「現在是早上十點整。」二宮按下錄音筆。錄完這句話以後，他又關閉錄音筆。櫻井一直望著他，像好奇他在做的事情，或者單純只是在期待這個詢問能打發他多少時間。

 

　　「據我所知，你通常下午之後才會有活動，必須得出門。」二宮向後靠在沙發裡，給自己找了個舒服的坐姿，他既不錄音，也不紀錄。

　　「因為那些募款餐會總是在晚上舉辦，每一場幾乎都有你的身影。是什麼緣故讓你這樣做？為了你丈夫的事業形象？」

　　櫻井拿起杯子的動作頓了一下，他的略略遲疑，讓二宮感覺，他牴觸自己「丈夫」的這種稱呼。

　　「他的事業是來自他的祖父輩，一個不可動搖的龐大集團，在我有印象的時候，就已經非常蓬勃，不需要我的任何幫助。」櫻井把玻璃杯放到杯墊上，斜斜地翹起腿來。「我是那些組織的董事，所以我當然會出席。」

 

　　「好吧。」二宮很快順應著他的意思。「你在募款餐會做些什麼？」

　　「聊天和喝酒。」櫻井思索片刻。「捐款，還有認識人。」他偏了偏頭。「不過就是你能想像的募款餐會，我認為沒有什麼特別的。」

　　「你和田中議員的妻子，以及其他主要涉案人的妻子，似乎都是朋友？」

　　「哦。」櫻井會意地笑笑。「我當然認識他們，那不是在募款餐會那些場合，是學校裡的事情了。這麼說吧，我沒有意願成為什麼案子的證人或是……被告，但是所有我知道的，我絕不會欺瞞，所以不如我們直入正題。」

　　「畢竟你也沒有要記錄的打算。」

　　他說著攤開雙臂，暗示自己的沒有隱瞞與態度開放。不過五分鐘，櫻井似乎已經在他們之間的談話裡佔據了主導權，而二宮並不介意，他樂於處在任何位置上。

　　「我認為，這些你參與的基金會或是財團法人的帳目，都沒有問題。」二宮說。

　　櫻井輕輕地點了頭。「當然。」

 

　　二宮繼續說下去。「雖然募款餐會以這些組織的名字舉辦，事實上他們並沒有收下那些款項。這些募得的金額，全數經由一間公司，被轉往某些政治人物名下，田中議員人等也有拿到這些……。」他稍作停頓。

　　「政治獻金。」櫻井說。

 

　　「是的，我們調查的結果，認為那應該是沒有對價關係的合法政治獻金。在這裡，我想將案子的時間拉回更早以前。」

　　「距離現在三個月前，Ω保護法在2004年之後首次重新受到檢視，有了新的修法草案，要是能順利通過，舊法的適才適所條文和配給制等等，確定在這個新的保護法裡會被廢止。依我的了解，你在公開場合曾經提及你自己對這個修正草案的支持，這樣的公開發言，同樣也代表了你所屬組織的立場，我可以做這樣的推斷嗎？」

　　「是的，我支持修法。」櫻井慎重地說。「這也是，以美生紀念基金會舉例，這是我們長久以來的目標。」

 

　　「那麼，收受了政治獻金的田中議員人等，有實現你的期待嗎？」二宮問。

　　「沒有。田中與他的黨團在表決中跑票。但這並非可以控制的事情，我是指，我方提供資金，他方也可能提供資金，許多……這些人，用搖擺不定來吸引競逐，以獲得敵對雙方投入更多的資源拉攏。」

　　「這個『他方』，指的是以資料處理公司作為名目，實則進行遊說活動的L社，是嗎？」

　　「可以這麼說。」

　　「『我方』呢？」

　　「我方。」櫻井說。「委託公關公司R社進行遊說活動。」

　　L社的賄賂行為在田中一案中已經被證實，二宮輕描淡寫帶了過去，那是檢察官和法院的事情。至於R社，帳目乾淨透明，行為合乎法規，完全不讓誰有可趁之機，這樣一間2011年甫成立，至今不過五年的公關（遊說）公司，是怎麼接觸到這樣的客戶，能在國會的暗幕裡佔有一席之地？

 

　　「據說，但消息來源我不能透露，R社是由你引荐給其他的董事，說服他們採用這間公司進行遊說活動。我調查過R社先前在國會裡的運作方式，以及每一個接手過的客戶與法案，似乎自始至終便以Ω保護法作為目標。很難不去聯想，你和R社是否有私人上的關係？」

　　二宮向前迫近一步，是他的直覺帶領他來到這個境地，他其實並沒有任何的消息來源，全都只是他憑空的臆測。

 

　　「說服他人、募集款項，是我的任務。」櫻井說。「我在R社裡的任務。」

　　「你為R社……這樣的遊說團體工作？」

　　「我為我自己工作。」

 

　　二宮望向這個睽違八年，再次與他相對而坐的櫻井，他恍然大悟，確實發現了一些事情。櫻井背後這間偌大的客廳，窗明几淨，所有的家具都那樣穩妥地擺在原處，彷彿從來沒有被使用過，像無人住在這裡、像隨時已經準備好要搬離。

　　「已經持續五年了。」即便二宮沒有向下問，櫻井也主動開始回答。「從2011開始。」

　　「是在你結婚之前還是之後？」

 

　　「那很重要嗎？」櫻井別過臉去，望了一眼時鐘。他對這個話題的抗拒，明顯得讓二宮懷疑那是他故意為之的陷阱，要讓他深深追問進去。

　　但他照做也不吃虧，二宮從落地窗看見這座繁華都市的地標，幾隻鳥兒相攜，遠遠地飛了過去。

　　「你承諾過會據實回答。」

 

　　「之後。」櫻井如是說。「一切都是在那之後發生的事情。」

 

＊

 

　　2016年，一月。

 

　　如果副駕駛座上再堆滿一堆文件訴狀和判決書的話，是絕對不會有人想坐上去的。

　　過了三十歲以後，相葉雅紀時常注意到助理不時的旁敲側擊，事務所裡的其他α幾乎都老實地去配給相親認識了Ω，而相葉是裡面認識最多Ω的α，沒有一個是對象，全部都是客戶。

 

　　「今天要去看守所嗎？」助理問他。「下午有一位委託人的預約。」

　　「我會早點回事務所，但在牧田明子的案子結束之前，先不接新的。」

　　相葉拿起外套，正準備要往外走時，來了一通電話。助理請他留步，說有一位Ω在前台，對方姓大野，沒有預約，會不會是您的客戶？

　　

　　大野就站在前台旁邊，和八年前沒有相差太多，他手裡拿著一支傘，似乎不打算久留。

　　近日氣溫驟降，開始零零落落下起一點雪，從事務所瞭望出去的街道鋪上了一層灰白色，相葉發現大野注意到他，兩個人稍微點了下頭，他走過去問大野要不要進來談，大野說好。

　　相葉非常驚訝。他走在大野前面，留意著讓Ω跟上他的步伐，又不時轉頭確認大野確實正走在他的後面，而不會隨時消失，或者只是一場幻覺，天啊，相葉不曉得自己臉上是什麼惶恐的表情，也可能只有隱藏不住的愕然，他的時間急速壓縮，將要回到2011年他得知大野的消息那刻。

　　那是一個來自配給系統部的消息，在地震發生時，他們失去了大野的追蹤器信號，可能是設備出了狀況，待供電穩定後會迅速再行確認。

　　櫻井說，那就等待吧，只能等待，他這樣說的時候看起來尚稱平靜。後來說到想要快點假釋，性子一急起來就坐不住，還要多久，究竟還要評估多久，沒有那道玻璃隔著，相葉怕自己會被拽著領子拉起來搖。說到底，他獨自活動是會礙到誰，現在放他出去又會傷害到誰，櫻井開始質問他，相葉說當然誰也不會，這是事實。

　　不知道櫻井滿不滿意這個答案。我是什麼，櫻井走到他面前，站得直直，指著自己，要相葉來回答他，我是什麼！每次只要和大野扯上關係的事情，相葉總感覺櫻井隨時在失去理智的邊緣，大野是把他和這個世界緊密結合起來的媒介，像鉤子一樣拉住他，除此以外，他都在游離，在漂流，很可能不存在這世界上。

　　你是一個人。相葉選擇了這個回答，人，ひと，櫻井茫然地點了下頭，自言自語說，是啊，我好像應該是。他坐了回去，沒再和相葉多說別的。

 

　　配給系統部一周後又有了新的消息，大野的追蹤器信號確定滅失，他的執行α在罹難者名單中，目前避難所的情況還未統計完成，但距離服刑完畢只剩下六個月，一直沒有逃脫前例的Ω，會在這個時候選擇逃脫的可能性非常低，罹難可能性非常高。

　　一個月後配給系統部回收了大野的追蹤器，據說是被鉗斷的，相葉一看回收地點是怎樣的地方，據說是安放罹難者的場所，內心隱約有了個底，但櫻井抓著被鉗斷的這點不放，堅信大野一定還活著，那就像是他會做的事情啊，櫻井反覆默唸的樣子，都要讓相葉害怕起來。

　　他對大野，他的被告，不至於有這樣程度的理解，但也不會認為櫻井那種可怕的堅持會是正確的，等到櫻井清醒過來的那天，到時候要有多傷心啊，現在不過就是延遲那個時刻的來到而已。

　　他們一定把他藏起來了，櫻井說。

　　關於您的未婚夫向您求償的Ω特別稅……相葉耐心地重複一次。他們把大野藏到哪裡去了，櫻井花費許多時間思考這個問題，毫不關心自己的訴訟，只在相葉介紹另一位負責民事求償的律師給他時，稍微分出一點心思。

　　假釋之前櫻井的父母親來和他見面，相葉是第一次見到他們，父親是總務省的局長，母親是醫科大學的教授，兩個人都溫文儒雅，和氣有禮。他稍微聽見他們的對話，櫻井表現得極為正常，既不是還在看守所那個樣子，也不是現在這樣，似乎就只是普通的兒子和普通的父母親，正在獄中商討未來。

　　不去海外，櫻井說，不想再裝病了，不需要這樣申請來的護照。

　　相葉左耳進右耳出，全當自己什麼都沒聽到。他送走櫻井的雙親，再回來的時候，櫻井說他們沒辦法想像他自己生活的樣子，所以遇到什麼事都會出手替他處理，超越憐愛一個Ω兒子的範疇，就算他已經是成年人，在他們心中，很多事情都停留在某一刻，之後不曾前進過了。

　　相葉似懂非懂。

　　他又和櫻井提起Ω特別稅，櫻井這次好好地聽他和另一個律師說話，然後櫻井告訴他們，他打算和松本清庭外和解，之後他會結婚，那也是對方提出的，和解的條件之一。

 

＊

 

　　相葉忖度著大野的反應，大野似乎不感意外，只是放在桌上的手緊了又鬆，鬆了又緊，來回掙扎，才和相葉說起這幾年來的事情。

　　他已經見過櫻井。他說，他這次來到這裡，是有別的請託，他想要將身上的腺體標記消除，但缺乏某些證明文件，所以遲遲不能接受手術。

　　「如果是配給下發時的標記，因為刑期結束，應該早就已經可以消除。」相葉有些疑惑。

　　大野稍稍微笑了下，像早就預期到相葉會這樣問他。

　　「那個已經消除過了。」

 

　　2008年三月，配給下發開始執行，大野的執行α，名義上是他的丈夫，從事藝術品拍賣，泰半時間不在國內，留下一個和前妻的小兒子，叮囑他要好好照顧，Ω對孩子的喜愛應該是天性和本能，他的丈夫忘記他沒有生育過的事實，認為所有的Ω都大同小異。

　　小男孩的名字漢字寫成翔，唸作かける，和他的翔くん不一樣，但還是讓他感到無可比擬的親切，大野給他煮了軟爛的白醬義大利麵，送到房間裡，彎下腰問他幾歲，因為他的α也不太曉得自己兒子多大，要大野自己去問，而這個翔，他暫時在心裡稱呼他小翔，總是不回答，皺著臉在哭。

　　後來大野從鄰居那裡知道了，這個孩子是剛要上小學的年紀，他的生母也是Ω，就住在不遠的一條街上，常常悄悄地來看他的孩子。

　　說起這個孩子的媽媽，聽說是和青梅竹馬的情人住在一起，對方是β，一般來說β都被認為難以滿足生性淫蕩的Ω，即便現在Ω被包裝成家中的天使，大致上在世人的觀感裡還是那樣，他可以想像櫻井嚴肅地分析給他聽，因為他總是想睡，所以櫻井還會不時偷捏他，要他清醒，畢竟是在午後的工作室裡。

　　再更後來，小翔的媽媽和情人搬走了，不知道去了哪裡，應該不會是海外，因為Ω的護照好難申請。大野因此稍微鬆了一口氣，他不必再閃避那位的敵意，特別是他們在超市裡遇見彼此時，對方大概在觀察他是不是有苛待他的孩子，或是要把他的孩子占為己有，大野則是希望那位別去檢舉他趕著出門，所以身邊沒有陪伴人的事情，否則他又要被用獨自活動罪控訴一次，真吃不消。

　　小翔可能知道他媽媽的事情，大野注意到小孩子身上多出一些小傷痕，衣服也老是髒一塊破一塊，而且每次他爸爸從海外匯來的一堆零用錢一下子就沒了，不曉得進貢去哪些同學的口袋裡，叫這個名字的小孩都那樣硬脾氣嗎？他給小翔擦擦藥，當晚第一次聽到他在想念他媽媽，哭著睡了過去，怪可憐的。

　　小翔說媽媽告訴他，大野是好人家的Ω，學的都是正經的東西，你被他照顧長大會比較幸福。

　　大野說他家裡就是普通的家庭，學的也是普通的東西。而且他不會在這裡待上多久，餘下的話大野沒講，轉了個話題，問起小翔的名字是誰取的。

　　媽媽取的，小翔說，因為他喜歡的作家叫做柴田翔，大野一聽笑了出來，說那個翔，唸成しょう才對。

　　於是小翔問他，他寫的那一堆信，上面的收件人，是不是就唸成しょう。

　　他是你的誰，小翔又問。大野沒有回答他，隔天發現信都被寄出去了，還墊錢幫他貼了郵票，幾天後收到了回信，小翔google了寄件地址，發現那是某個Ω刑事機構的地址。

　　沒規矩的小孩還拆了信，上面的字跡大野一看就知道那是櫻井本人的，寫著「把全部的信讀完了，像是日記，沒分段又很長，不過沒有不喜歡的意思。」還有「過年會依照這個地址給你寄賀年卡。」以及「這裡的伙食還不錯，但要吃上三五年的，應該也會膩吧。」

　

　　他和那個小傢伙之間似乎多出了一個秘密。偶爾大野在哄睡小翔的時候，會感覺他把他的衣襬捉得特別緊，怕一放開他就會像他媽媽一樣，從他身邊離開。但大野將離開當成新的開始，而且殷切地期盼那一天到來，在平靜的生活中三年已然流逝而過，大野沒有感覺到分離的痛苦，將要見面的喜悅早已取而代之。

　　他的畫裡開始出現燦爛的色彩，多半是綠色，鮮嫩的，濃豔的綠色。小翔說，學校今天上課老師有介紹，不同的顏色有不同的意思。大野想起櫻井也曾經提過，顏色在文學裡有特定的象徵涵義。

　　你覺得我是什麼意思，大野問小翔。綠色是突破困境的顏色，小翔說，大自然的顏色。

 

　　你覺得我是什麼意思，櫻井問大野，這些紅蘋果是什麼意思？大野放下畫筆，細細的紅點濺灑到畫布下緣，我血液的顏色，我心臟搏出來的血液，我跳動的心。

　　我的慾望之海已然滅頂，惟有潮騷日夜不息。

 

 

 


	19. 18　深淵

　　細節上究竟是怎樣的，大野智已經記不清楚。他只能想起一片綠，在土地上悲愴地湮沒開來，與天空駭人的蒼藍融成一線，能聽見不知道從誰胸腔裡發出的悲鳴，或是這片大地的哀鳴。等他回過神來時，他已經在避難所裡，因為他的足踝上有追蹤器，和搜救隊的儀器起了反應，所以被救了出來，連帶著小翔也獲救，他是之後才曉得的。

　　抵達避難所之後，小翔在那裡遇見他的媽媽，從別的縣過來這裡，他的媽媽現在不是別人的Ω，只是他的媽媽，在小翔看來或許是那樣的吧，一個只有他們母子的世界，就在灰敗中誕生了。大野感覺到小翔鬆開他的手，撲進他媽媽懷裡，他從小翔媽媽那裡得到了非常真摯的感謝，他事實上沒做什麼──不如說他曾經多次想逃開來的東西竟然拯救了他們，這事情說起來還真是荒謬。

　　小翔說他們要走了，大野和他們說再見，試著揮了揮手，像上次道別那樣艱難，停不下來。

　　最後在這個陌生的地方，只剩下他一個人。

 

　　避難所裡Ω和其他的性別分開安置，他們被要求數人一組行動，當必須過起團體生活，大野的追蹤器成為他的阻礙，他是一個犯人的事實，讓他總是在Ω裡取得最少的規律熱潮期藥錠，食物和水也不比其他人的足量。

　　追蹤器因為他沒有回報派出所而持續地微弱電擊他，現在沒有派出所了，大野於是時常感到疼痛，那種程度的電擊愈發強烈，到了他夜不能寐的地步，他擅用搜救隊的剪刀，鉗斷了追蹤器，和他一組的Ω檢舉了他的行為，幾天後據說有來自東京的人在找他，那又有什麼關係，大野站在避難所的正中間，腳邊全是縮在睡袋裡的Ω，看起來好像數百個繭在蠕動，他們全都直直抬頭望向大野，雙眼黏滯在疲態盡顯的臉上，皺起了眉頭，張開嘴巴，像幾百條魚。

　　來人是律師，大野在相葉的衣領上看過那個徽章，他們說是受到他父母親的委託前來尋找他的，大野一聽就覺得那是謊言。

 

　　「當時雖然隱約有這樣的預感，我只希望可以快點離開那裡。」大野說。

　　相葉終於可以緩一口氣。他的胸膛從大野開始說話便直直發疼，他想要重新調整呼吸，但大野下的這個停頓，卻又讓他明白在這之後，大野離開受災地後發生的事情，才是大野前來的原因。

　　他又不住屏息。

 

　　大野跟著律師回到東京，如他所預期的，並沒有見到據說是委託人的雙親，而是在都內某處酒店居住了數日，找不到方法和機會離開。然後他接到一通來自他父母的電話，他們問他怎麼突然就想去什麼什麼島的，大野沒聽過那個島，他的後面站著律師，告訴他應該怎麼回答他的爸媽，於是大野聽見自己說，是啊，打算去那裡釣魚，有個小漁村，人都很親切，經過那麼多事情，想暫時遠離這個地方，你們多保重，要照顧好自己。

　　在酒店房間裡的電視上，大野得知了櫻井和他的未婚夫結婚的消息，新聞裡稱讚他的未婚夫是個有道義的人，對櫻井倒是沒有什麼評價，櫻井偶然被拍攝到的那瞬間，看起來似乎沉浸在新婚的喜悅中，他側過臉低下頭來，好像正在微笑。

　　律師直到這個時候才自我介紹，他竟然也姓櫻井，不知道是不是巧合，雖然不是什麼稀奇的苗字，不過大野覺得他們大概是親戚，因為律師正在看守他、櫻井正在一派溫柔婉約地心不甘情不願結婚，因為這兩邊的人就變成了姻親，到頭來誰也沒破產，誰也沒吃虧。

　　不曉得那個人為什麼那麼堅持要把你送到鳥不生蛋的小漁村裡，律師說。他推了一下鼻樑上厚重的眼鏡，打量了大野一會兒，這時候的大野剛動完腺體手術，能做的最大活動只有在床上或坐或臥，來去都需要看護攙扶照顧，他蒼白又虛弱，骨頭不時疼痛，飽受折騰，只有嘴唇和臉頰上有點嫩紅色，像含苞的春花，對一個α沒有任何威脅。

　　律師偶爾給他送花束過來，放在花瓶裡。背離自己收到的指示，律師擅自有了新的決定，連車都開得不安穩，某次竟然還是手臂上打著石膏過來的。

 

　　這個人，大野在心裡稱呼他為眼鏡，要他叫他櫻井，還是什麼別的他也記不起來的名字，對他來說太困難了。

　　眼鏡非常討厭櫻井翔，大野住進眼鏡的家裡之後，眼鏡時常在向他抱怨櫻井，多半是他本人對櫻井的臆測，他認為櫻井從當初在談婚約的時候就不安分，甚至勸起大野別再和他來往，好像大野和櫻井只是朋友似的。

　　他沒有可以掏心掏肺的人，只會待在他家裡安靜作畫的大野，成了他的柯基犬以外，另外一個可以訴說的對象。大野很少給他回應，但眼鏡不甚在意，他喜歡Ω的這種品質，一旦人只看到自己想看的，沉默都能被幻化成靦腆害羞。他在職場上，已經聽太多叨叨絮絮的廢話，回到家裡能享受安靜實在是無邊幸福。只要望著大野，就能撫慰他的心，吃下Ω為自己準備好的晚餐，就能撫慰他的胃。

　　眼鏡有次看見大野的畫，畫上圓圓紅紅一顆東西，他以為那是柯基犬喜歡的小紅球，在柯基過來和他玩耍時找到了球，扔到客廳裡讓牠去撿。只要給狗找事情做，牠們就會安安分分待在家裡，眼鏡說。他的語氣，像在教導大野什麼偉大的真理，總是如此。

 

　　大野每天從他那裡聽聞櫻井的消息，原來眼鏡之前是被指派去和櫻井談和解的律師之一，他們似乎是個律師團，大概三到五人，趁著櫻井的律師手上有事情時去申請會面，眼鏡沒有說得太清楚，總之他們支開了櫻井的律師，才開始談和解條件，而且動輒使用威脅和恫嚇的手段，在情勢不平等的會見室裡，三不五時就拍上玻璃，以擊潰Ω的理智為目的，最後逼得櫻井的投降。

　　眼鏡相信那是投降，他認為先前櫻井的抵抗，包含逃婚，都是在欲擒故縱，自抬身價。詳細的推理眼鏡並沒有說出來。

　　總之他覺得，Ω果然什麼東西都能賣，包含熱潮期時從他們腿間流下來的蜜，雖然不是什麼光明正大的產品就是了。反正櫻井顯然就是在高攀他們社長，這樣的論點讓大野時常感到困惑，因為日子愈久，他愈相信這個人應該是櫻井的堂兄，大概是沾不到權力核心那種，可能也並沒有什麼血緣關係，眼鏡心裡似乎有兩股勢力在拉扯。

　　櫻井說過他的爺爺看似還在經營這個集團，其實早就過起了清淨的晚年生活，至於他父親那麼不喜歡本家的原因，有一部份是因為現在的本家根本和他們沒什麼血緣關係可言，說起來要到昭和初年的事情了，櫻井也不太想講古。

　　大野想起櫻井躲在拉門後面的樣子，彎著身子，探頭出去偷覷走廊兩端，說看見他走過去的身影，「他」指的是櫻井的未婚夫，希望那個人今天別來，別在這個他終於可以回家，遠離陰沉本家的好日子過來，櫻井喃喃自語，在原地踱步，那雙細長的腿往大野的眼前來回晃，大野躺在地上睡午覺，突然伸手捉住櫻井的腳踝。

　　你覺得他知道嗎？

　　我們的事情？

　　我們的什麼事情？

　　櫻井沒有回答他，只是任由他抓著，任由他把自己按到地上，壓在身體之下，用眼睛怒沖沖地瞪大野，死咬著嘴唇裡面的嫩肉，外面看不出來，就是下巴細細的在顫動，他要大野別質問他，至少不要用那種語氣，好像他們有什麼關係一樣。

　　我們有什麼關係，說出來，我想要你說出來。

　　今天是我們最後一天一起待在這裡了，大野溫和地說，但他卻擠進櫻井的雙腿之間，用力地、強硬地，分開那雙腿，不由分說愛撫起來，櫻井被他碰觸到陰莖，就扭動著身體想要閃躲過於激烈的撫摸，櫻井一定非常生氣，大野從他發紅的脖頸可以看得出來，既生氣又委屈，相較於他，其實是櫻井更想要從他身上得到一個答案，解開一個長久的疑惑。高漲的渴望，需要一個出口。

　　我喜歡你，翔くん。大野俯身在他耳邊說，不想要你有α。他的指尖已經刺入穴口，翔くん的身體是為了他而濕潤，蜜液是為了他流，早在好久以前，也許是在他畫下櫻井裸身的時候，在畫布之外，在握著筆的那雙手裡，他的慾望已然定著，悄悄膨脹，至今已是一頭貪婪巨獸。

　　他撫過櫻井裡外的性器，用上了拉扯的力道，所以櫻井看起來像要哭泣，又不敢發作。他要櫻井伏在拉門上，藉著被紙門濾篩過的熹微日光，他埋首進那兩團白煮蛋似的涼軟臀肉之中，舔拭湧出的水，嘴唇弄得濕潤，再去吻櫻井，櫻井顫顫回頭與他接吻，嘗過自己的味道，你是這個味道，櫻井的手指捏在門上的橫木邊，透明的。

　　他按住櫻井的肩膀，拖著拉著讓櫻井躺到地上。大野看見櫻井這樣子凹陷進去的腹部，隨著呼吸，胸膛起伏，依稀能見肋骨，一下子喚起他的回憶。他早就注意到，和其他Ω相較起來，少年時期的櫻井已經擁有異常美麗的腰臀曲線，所以他素描裡的櫻井，並不被老師認為那是和他們差不多年紀的少年，而是某種，更為完整的，被迫使成熟的，如今看來卻又不夠成熟的，一敲就碎的胴體。

　　那是櫻井的身體。

　　大野冷靜地摟住另一個Ω。

　　櫻井總在高潮後擁抱著他，不肯分離，喜歡大野同樣柔軟纖細，會散發出香氣的身體，摟抱之間把自己臀裡泌出來的東西蹭到大野身上，輕輕嗅著大野的腺體。不過你知道α會怎麼做嗎，大野說，翔くん，他們只是打開你的腿，像我現在做的這樣，用他們的陰莖，像我現在做的這樣，緩緩頂開你的腸道，讓你平滑的腹部浮現他們的形狀，你最好現在不要抓我的手，翔くん，就算你很痛也一樣。

　　大野的陰莖最多只能抵達生殖腔岔道入口，每一次向前挺動便撞上緊閉的肉，櫻井無助地望著他，還是說不聽，緊緊地抓著他的手臂，雙腿大張，蜜液橫流，隨著他的進出，後背在榻榻米上磨動，發出沙沙聲響。

　　櫻井的呼吸變得凌亂。

　　就連被Ω的陰莖插入也會感到疼痛難忍，這樣的翔くん，在和α性交的時候，要有多可憐啊。可是這麼潮濕又溫暖的地方，怎麼會有人捨得抽出來呢，甚至會被勾起施虐的衝動吧，大野的淚水滑落臉頰，櫻井雙手抓在他的背上，被他的眼淚滴到，還以為是汗珠。

　　有幾個夜晚，大野早已失職許久，顏料放在那邊，只在空氣裡佔有一席之地，畫布上空無一物，櫻井正往他腸道裡面摸索，老是摸不對地方，大野就必須得抓著他的手腕，一下一下戳在正確的點上，手掌心都要被吸納進去那樣，他感覺到櫻井的手指，謹慎又羞怯地取悅他，他一旦舒服了，湧出來的水可以弄濕一張被單。

　　但櫻井，他的翔くん，無論他往體內再怎麼尋找，如何愛撫裏外的性器，也似乎缺乏那種天賦，時常在疼痛和些微舒服之間徘徊，不在熱潮期的時候，最多只是在他手下勉勉強強地高潮，不如一個繾綣的吻來得滿足。

　　明天就是新的一天了。離開了本家，繼續在學校見面吧，我會去協助做一些作品，到時候能見面的，大野說。櫻井正在他的臂彎裡，雙腿併攏，掩蓋了溫存過的痕跡。大野緊抱他的裸身，指尖沿著櫻井腹上已經幾乎不見的傷痕滑行過去，室內有顏料的味道，大野嗅了嗅，像還在工作室裡一樣，很小的時候，他也曾經這樣摟抱過穿著衣服的櫻井，就因為櫻井睡不著，需要體溫和溫柔的臂膀。

　　閉上眼睛，翔くん。

　　他什麼都知道，智くん，那個人，他什麼都知道。

　　知道我喜歡你的這件事情嗎？知道我想和你一起生活的這件事情嗎？

　　他知道我不能沒有你，櫻井說。他都知道。

　　

　　不需要配戴追蹤器的日子，大野還是時常感覺到劇烈的疼痛，那已不是來自腳踝的皮肉痛，是來自他無法言明的地方，在胸膛裡的某處，一發作就喘不過氣來，只能流淚。

　　他希望眼鏡出門就一去不回，日日夜夜殷切盼望，唯一阻止他這麼想的，只有擔心他會因此失去櫻井消息的心情。在供他吃住的眼鏡背後，掛著微笑，暗自下了這樣惡毒的詛咒，這已經不是他內心的那頭野獸做出來的事情了，大野感覺，自己變成了一種沒有名字的怪物，一種生存在深淵裡，任人凝視的怪物。

 

　　「他已經過世了，這個月……一月初出了車禍，從車子裡被甩出來，當場死亡。」大野說。「我沒有和他結婚，所以沒有辦法離婚。」

　　沒有離婚的證明，就不能動手術。相葉明白，通常像這種沒有婚姻關係的情況，他們會建議直接提告猥褻等等，就算當時是兩情相悅，想必現在急著除去標記的您也已經和當時的心情不一樣了吧，這樣子那樣子的，這種幾乎不會敗訴的委託，多一個是一個。

　　平常的時候他或許會拒絕，擔心這種誣告將要毀掉一個α的人生，相葉說，但如果這是大野希望的，他就會朝著這個方向準備，詳細的部分可以不用告訴他，他有些害怕，大野或許是被監禁了五年，想到在這段時間之內，大野那些避重就輕的描述省略了多少殘酷的事情，相葉擔心自己無法勝任這樣的案子。

　　「怎麼說呢……在這件事情上，我沒有被強迫，是自願的。」大野直面相葉。「雖然是這樣，還是想消除標記。」

　　「……我明白了。」相葉正要繼續往下說，一陣急促的敲門聲卻突然打斷了他，他轉頭過去看，是他的助理，說牧田明子一案的委託人，正在電視上做一些沒有和他們討論過的發言。

　　大野不太曉得發生什麼事情，但似乎很緊急的樣子。相葉說他得先去處理這件事，恐怕今天只能到這裡了，然後是相葉的助理進來，和大野確認一些委託的細節。

　　在玻璃隔間的外面，走廊上有台壁掛式的電視，從大野的角度，可以看見新聞。

　　新聞裡是一個中年女性，在她的面前擺了好幾支麥克風，她說自己的女兒，之所以犯下殺人的罪行，是因為現行的Ω保護法不夠周全，如果她被好好地保護起來，就像所有Ω應得的，她就不會遇上那樣的事情。而現在如此不足的Ω保護法，國會竟然還打算修法刪除那麼多的條文，以後這種悲劇，像他們家遭遇到的悲劇，一定會再次發生。

　　「我能請問一下──」

　　助理聞聲抬起頭來，順著大野的目光望向新聞。「哦，這是我們負責的案子。最近因為Ω保護法可能會大修，所以很受矚目。」

　　「這樣啊。」

　　「您不知道這件事情嗎？」

　　「不太常看電視。」

　　助理又哦了一聲。

　　「牧田明子呢，是她的女兒，原本應該算是少年犯，不過因為現在成年了，名字還是被放了出來。」

　　「之前有個一直沒破的案子，五年前，總之在中學校園發現了一個死亡的α學生，後腦杓撞上廁所牆壁裸露出來的釘子，在熱潮期的情況死亡，警方查了很久，最後追查到牧田明子身上，當時她的母親是學校的老師，她下課之後都會從Ω的學校來到媽媽的教室裡等著，母女一起回家。而且牧田高校時的出勤有一年不正常，不知道警方在想什麼，要求她的妹妹，她們姊妹倆去做了親子鑑定。」助理說。

　　「結果，他們發現她四歲的妹妹是她的親生女，緊追不放，死者的母親也和那個妹妹做了鑑定，確定是直系血親，這個案子就這麼出來了。牧田自白說是她做的，她當時被侵犯，為了反抗，所以把對方推開。」

　　其實這種案子，不如不要水落石出的好。助理說。

　　大野點了點頭。是啊，他應和道，移開了原先還望著電視的視線，低頭要看助理遞給他的合約，卻又覺得眼眶老是發燙，只好三番兩次抬起頭來。新聞切換到近日為了修Ω保護法而召開的公聽會，如果大野沒有看錯──他瞇起眼睛，連手裡的筆都默默地被放了下來。

　　在現場鏡頭帶到的與會人裡面，他好像看見了以前的那個檢察官，正皺著眉頭，和訊問他的時候一樣，有點像是混血的輪廓，突出的漂亮長相，他不會忘記。

 

 

 


	20. 19　自由

　　2016年，三月初。

　　一切都是在那之後發生的事情，既然是有婚姻關係之後，二宮和也不免從櫻井翔的這個回答，聯想起遊說公司R社和松本財閥會有什麼緊密的牽連關係，他想現在該是時候了，有個欠缺的要素應當被補齊，他先前是有意讓那個人在這個大事件裡的位置暫時留空。

　　「據我所知，R社的執行長是松本潤，而松本潤是松本清的弟弟。」二宮平靜地問，他其實不願意在櫻井似乎陷入思考，而情緒不甚到位的時候深入追究太多，卻不免得開始向前進逼。

　　「如果你有查過，那麼你會發現R社和松本財閥沒有任何關係，除了他們是兄弟的這點以外。」櫻井有些心不在焉地回道。

　　「R社的事情，我認為松本的兄姊都不曉得。在R社活動的人，除了員工以外，只有松本和我。」

 

　　二宮假作驚訝貌，輕輕地咦了一聲，他回想起許多年前，就在大野的獨自活動案上訴第二審之後，松本潤不時表現出擔憂，應該最早是在他接觸了配給系統的內部檔案時，就隱隱有這樣的跡象，甚至為此辭去了檢察官的工作，是啊，二宮記得非常清楚，只是松本之後的去向，出國留學和在哪裡實習怎樣怎樣的，他全是從相葉那裡聽聞，至於松本是否對他當時的明白拒絕感到失望，因而不願和他繼續聯絡，二宮無從得知。

　　「和R社這種遊說團體牽扯上，會影響你在總務省任職的父親吧。」

　　櫻井聞言，抬眼看了看他，又低下頭去。「是吧。」他說。「不過現在的我，要說和櫻井那邊的人完全沒有關係，法官也會採信。Ω就是這樣子的，原本屬於家裡，後來屬於α。」

　　「看似如此，其實是作為一種資源，屬於這個社會。」二宮自然地接話。「但別再把美生和子的話當成人生圭臬了，她是快二十年前的人，在Ω最自由的時代出生長大的人，根本不能想像現在的情況。」

　　「對我來說，也不能想像什麼是『Ω最自由的時代』了。」櫻井低低地說。在對面的二宮似乎要接話之前，他又把話題拉回R社，談起他和R社的始末，於是二宮的肩膀鬆懈下來，一切又回到軌道上，遠離和他受害的母親有關的事情。

　　現在這個坐在沙發上的櫻井或許不會讓他有那樣的聯想，但作為美生和子唯一的兒子，依他對美生和子的模糊印象，那或多或少地和櫻井在大眾面前表現出來的特質略有相符，這樣的吻合讓他察覺到立即的危險，很可能是因為這個原因，二宮想，所以他隻身前來和櫻井見面。

　　「一開始，R社只是一間私人徵信社，當然也不是這個名字。」櫻井說。

　　「大概是什麼時候的事情？」

　　「我不確定……我想2011年的時候還是。松本さん，我指的是松本潤，他們把R社收購下來，在那個時候開始遊說活動。」

　　「聽起來像你參與得不深。」

　　櫻井愣了一下。「對我來說，那是一段困難的時間。」他面有難堪神色，一時沒有再繼續說下去，二宮在櫻井的沉默中，望向疾行的秒針，突然意識到現在已是中午，而他們都沒有感覺到一點飢餓，對於沒有佩戴手錶，位置上又看不見時鐘的櫻井來說，恐怕也不曉得他們已經談了快兩個小時。

　　「起初，雖然我不是非常肯定，但松本さん選擇收購R社的原因，可能是因為我的請託，所以順便為之。」

　　「怎麼說？」

　　「我想找到大野さん。」

 

＊

 

　　2016年，一月。

　　相葉輕輕捏著袖釦，室內會場的暖氣和室外溫度落差太大，一陣一陣朝著他的臉吹拂過來，讓他昏昏欲睡。

　　他猜這樣的暖氣是為了裸露肩頭和臂膀的女士們預備的。相葉揉了揉自己辦公一天，明顯緊繃的脖頸，他知道今天他得出席這種募款餐會，並且作一些他也不清楚會有什麼影響的發言，全都是因為牧田明子一案的緣故，而在這個案子背後的勢力角逐，是他在牧田的母親沒通知他們便擅自召開記者會之後才曉得。

　　這不僅僅是一樁因為和Ω保護法修法碰上而受到矚目的案子，它本身的勝敗，便可能影響Ω保護法修法的成敗。這麼沉重的事情實在是……相葉突然感覺到身旁的位置有人坐了下來，他稍稍側過頭去看來人，待他看清楚了以後，忍不住對著那個人發出了疑惑的歎息。

　　「這次你真的是接錯了案子。」剛坐下來的松本壓低聲音說話。他雙眼直視前方，相葉靈敏地察覺了松本的用意，也收回探查的目光，和松本一起望著前面，彷彿他們只是碰巧坐在一起的陌生人一樣。

　　「你好多年前，就說過這種話了。」相葉咬著牙齒回他，弄得松本笑了出來，原本那種諜對諜似的氣氛也給笑沒了，倒不是暗自覺得可惜，相葉笑了笑，想要問松本怎麼會出現在這裡，但松本看起來又非常適合這種場合，來去幾次斟酌，最後半句話都沒說出來，只有一臉窘色。

　　到頭來反而是松本先問他怎麼會接下牧田明子的案子，那沒什麼原因，他只是覺得這個案子很熟悉，相葉凝視著台上在致詞的人士，一口一個保護法，隨著語調而起起落落的手勢，略顯誇張的臉部表情，他不是很專心在聽，卻也依稀有種對此人信服的感覺。

　　「你是怎麼想的？」松本突然開口。相葉知道松本說的是保護法，他的立場在數年前就已經非常清楚，至今當然也未曾改變半分。

　　「看見了嗎？那個人，是我們的演員。」松本指的是台上致詞的那位。「什麼教授經歷全都是假的，只有演技是真的。現在說的那些，也是擬好的稿。」

　　相葉偏頭望了松本一眼，他訝異得接不了話，不曉得松本話裡的「我們」是怎麼回事。但松本只是平靜地指指幾個坐在募款餐會裡的人，都是相當活躍的人士，其中幾個還和他搭上了話。松本告訴相葉，那些人都是他們團隊裡的成員。

　　然後松本又指了另外幾個人，相葉對他們有點印象，他記得那些人在記者會時就站在他的委託人旁邊，松本說，那是他們的對手，聲名狼藉的L社。

　　「我覺得……這種事情不能躁進。」相葉說。

　　「你的委託人被這些遊說團體煽動，現在是反對Ω保護法修法的代表人物。」

　　「這個我明白。」

　　「那麼你身為他的律師，作出來的任何發言，也都是在反對Ω保護法修法。」

　　「我不、」

　　相葉侷促地動了一下，像要站起來的樣子，但終究還是穩穩地坐在位子上。

　　「這是你想要的結果嗎？」松本沉聲問他。「別和他們一樣，成為我們的敵人。」

 

　　松本繃著脖子，在得到相葉的回應以前，他已經起身，準備離席。

　　透過場內薄黃色的燈光，相葉的視線追隨在這個闊別八年之久的松本身上，松本換上了輕鬆的表情，有人靠近他，和他攀談起來，談的全是保護法。相葉還注意到松本整個人要比以前有魅力更多，而檢察官時期認真到令人擔憂的態度早被藏到極深的地方去，相葉喉頭發酸，或許這些年來只有他一個人還在原地踏步。

　　若是他成為松本他們的敵人又會如何呢？

　　相葉輕輕地抿了手裡的酒，牧田明子那個悲傷的母親受到眾人的簇擁與注目，很快便活了過來，和早上記者會時的模樣判若兩人，她比松本所言的演員表現得還要更加激動，舉手投足之間，儼然變成了維護Ω權利的鬥士，她當然可以保有自己的意見，相葉想，但無論是牧田的母親，還是這個場合、松本的出現、松本隱隱暗示的一切，都讓他發怵。

　　相葉一直凝視著人群中央的牧田女士，直到他發現，有另外一個人也和他相同，直直望著這個募款餐會的主角。他們的目光在空中相撞，對方率先移開來，如果他沒有看錯，相葉非常肯定，那個正用難解的眼神望向牧田女士的，是甫抵達會場沒多久的櫻井翔本人。

　　他要、他想和櫻井談談大野前來委託他的事情。相葉向前走去，櫻井起先站在靠近牆邊，距離入口處不是很遠的地方，他像是發覺了相葉的意向，把手裡的東西交給隔壁的人，匆匆離場。

　　相葉加快步伐，終於穿過人群時，已經沒有櫻井的身影。

　　

　　櫻井的再次出現，是在約莫五分鐘之後，一掃先前和相葉隔空打了照面的哀傷眼神，作為替牧田家舉辦慈善募款的基金會董事之一，他和牧田女士有了短暫但引人注目的談話。相葉在牧田女士的旁邊，櫻井也自然地和他握了手。

　　「好久不見。」櫻井不避諱他們先前是因為獨自活動案有了交集的事情。「最近好嗎？」

　　不曉得出於什麼原因，此時櫻井的問候在相葉聽來，像是在和他打探大野的情況。依照大野的說法，大野是離開了那個α，和櫻井先見過面才來事務所，相葉不禁有些納悶，但他把這樣的感覺歸類為錯覺，順著櫻井的話寒暄起來。

　　沒過多久，櫻井又離開了會場。這次相葉在外面無人的走廊找到他，他背靠著廊邊刷得慘白的牆正在服藥，看見走廊盡頭有人影朝他走過來，先是戒備地退卻了一步，既沒有會場裡從容的舉止，也相較疲憊不少，好半晌，似乎他已經確定那是相葉，才走向前去。

　　「我想大野さん已經去過事務所了吧。」

　　「我不明白……如果是消除標記的案件，有更多比我還要適合的律師。」相葉說。「我能做的事情很少，而且、」

　　他停頓了下來，櫻井抬眼望著他，正在等待他的下文，這樣漫長的沉默，讓相葉非常難受，他回想起大野和他說過的那些，身為大野的律師，如果當時對大野的罹難存有更多懷疑……他的自責無以復加。

　　「他信任你。」櫻井說。「我想只能是這個原因。」

　　過去的事情都過去了，櫻井又說。

　　「可以的話，請多照顧一下大野さん。」他朝著相葉低下頭來。

　　相葉愣了愣，時間彷彿又倒流回好幾年前，櫻井在玻璃的另一端，法警因為他製造的騷動而進來壓制他，他說他和大野並不能算是戀人關係，因為那是太過明亮的詞彙，不適合他們，現實早已經把他們逼迫得喘不過氣，從來都沒有過心思琢磨那些東西。

　　「我也很快就要離開這裡了吧。」櫻井明顯有了笑意，可以說是連眼睛都在微笑。他依然靠在牆壁上，相葉不想干涉他的隱私，卻也忍不住開口提醒他，他的手心有多冰冷，而且他似乎在服用藥物，如果那暗示著他的身體狀況，那最好應該離開這裡早點休息，尤其時間已近凌晨，但會場內氣氛全沒有冷卻下來的意思。

　　櫻井用指尖戳了戳熱潮期專用抑制錠的盒子，又笑了出來，這次是敷衍的笑容。

　　「讓Ω保護法通過修法，是我的願望。現在走到這個階段，是那麼多人花費心血得來的成果，我沒有任何退縮的理由。」

　　

　　事後隔了幾日，牧田女士看見了櫻井對Ω保護法修正草案的支持言論，她當時正在事務所裡，就坐在相葉的對面，茫茫然地盯著報紙，一時間說不出話來，沒有了募款餐會的暖黃燈光和氣氛，她又變得蒼白無力。

　　「那是我那天見到的人嗎？是他們為我們募款的？」她問相葉。

　　「是的。」

　　「那他們為什麼要支持修法？要是他們站在我們這邊，為什麼要這麼做？」

　　「您先冷靜下來──」

　　「他們永遠不曉得我的痛苦，作為一個母親，我的孩子遇到了那樣的事情，我必須保護他們不可，我必須──」

　　「您先、先冷靜一下。」相葉站了起來，他感覺自己的頭在一抽一抽發疼。遠遠地，透過會客室的玻璃隔板，相葉似乎看見了剛抵達這裡的大野，那應該是大野，大野對他點了下頭，助理為他拉開椅子，他坐了下來。

　　「那是牧田明子的母親嗎？」大野問助理，助理稍微偏過頭去看。「是的。」從外面聽不見裡頭的聲音，只能看見她脫力地坐回椅子上，掩住半張臉，看起來難以承受的樣子。

　　「請稍等一下，我想還需要一點時間。」助理說。「她像是快要失去理智了。」

　　大野搖了搖頭，沒有接助理的話，只是安靜地待著。

　　

　　他坐了一陣子，比他們預定的時間還要晚上半個小時左右，所以相葉一邊說著「真的很不好意思」一邊低頭道歉，急急忙忙又在大野對面坐了下來，和大野討論起消除標記的事情，因為該名α已經死亡的緣故，就算採取刑事上的方法，可能效益也不大，而且曠日費時。

　　事實上還有別的原因，讓他們慎重考慮放棄這個手段。即便該名α沒有死亡，他們也不認為檢方會起訴，相葉的助理去問過大野的鄰居們，和附近可能有接觸過大野的店員等等，這些人都認為大野和該名α是很相愛的一對，看不出來有什麼不對勁的地方，說到他們以為是大野的丈夫的那位「櫻井さん」，還對他的驟逝表示了一下哀痛。

　　那位的旦那さん，他們說，看起來就是很聽自己夫人的話，相當體貼，走到哪裡都要緊緊握住自己夫人的手，真的是感情很好的樣子。

　　「那其實是為了防止您逃跑嗎？」相葉問。

　　「我不是很清楚他怎麼想。」大野說。「不過我本來就沒辦法自己去很遠的地方。」

　　「而且我常常忘記自己的編碼，從以前還在唸書的時候就是翔くん幫我記得的。」

　　大野不好意思地笑笑，好像在說沒什麼大不了的事情一樣。相葉知道大野指的是Ω才會有的一組編碼，Ω必須牢記。當巡警盤查的時候，就會輸入這串編碼，能得知Ω的基本資料，以達到嚴密的保護效果。

　　「這種事情……」加上那種條碼一樣的東西，簡直把人當成物品在看待，但相葉沒有說出後半句話。

　　「如果您願意等待，我想再過一陣子……這樣說可能很不妥當，還包含了我自己的立場在裡面。但Ω保護法在那個時候，說不定就是修正後的版本了。」

　　「沒有配給制，沒有配給下發，沒有獨自活動罪，不需要陪伴人，還有很多很多的改變。」相葉難忍激動。「Ω可以為自己的腺體做主。」

　　他把這些話毫無保留地說出來以後，感覺全身都暢快起來。

　　「這是一件好事。」大野為他們的交談做下結論。

　　相葉的沸騰的熱情漸漸冷卻下來，他發現大野並沒有他想像中的愉快，甚至絲毫不為他的情緒所感染，只是沉默地在桌面上交疊雙手，纖細的指尖隱隱施力，手指像要嵌到另外一隻手背上去。

　　「我在那個人的告別式上，終於見到了翔くん。」大野說。「他果然是翔くん的堂兄。」

 

　　當日下了一點零零落落的冬雨，大野站在告別式會場的外面，由他來收奠儀，因為那個地方會不間斷地淋到一點雨，不被他們家人接受的他最適合做那份工作。

　　前來弔唁的人不是很多，或許多少和那位「櫻井さん」略嫌孤僻的處事態度有關，大野智在簿子上記錄數量和金額，一邊謄寫姓名的時候，他從雨中嗅到了一股熟悉的信息素氣味，抬頭一看，交付奠儀給他的人是櫻井翔，身邊的陪伴人一身黑色西裝，像是保鏢，給櫻井打著黑色的大傘，從傘緣低下了一串雨水，幾滴落在櫻井的臉上，讓他看起來像是在哭泣。

　　他們一句話也沒和對方說。

　　櫻井捻香以後，留到了最後。大野不曉得他是怎麼打發那個陪伴人，但櫻井說，現在只剩下他們兩個了，或是三個，那個人的照片還擺在那裡，他的身體也擺在那裡，櫻井正在細細地發抖，大野在他的身邊坐了下來。

　　「他怎麼可以──」櫻井說不出完整的一句話。「我為什麼、」

　　他反覆地吸氣與吐氣，方才的冷靜已經開始崩碎，大野的右手覆蓋在他的左手之上，他們雙手交握起來，對於大野來說，是等待了那些年，終於可以不再倚靠別人的話語猜測櫻井過得如何，他的翔くん正在他的身邊，就好像什麼都沒發生過。

　　上一次見面還是逃婚那個時候吧，要是別提這個就好了，大野瞥見櫻井發紅的眼眶和鼻尖，他知道櫻井一直把獨自活動罪攬在自己身上，在獄中反覆咀嚼，給他寄去的那些信，也都用近似懺悔的筆調書寫。

　　「為什麼選了配給下發？」櫻井低著頭說話。不願意看他的樣子，更像在問大野為什麼要拋棄他。

　　「我沒辦法。」大野說。「在同一個地方，每天都能見到面，雖然很好，但只能見到面太痛苦了，我沒有辦法。」

　　室外的雨仍然不停落下。

　　「我會想抱你。」大野說。

　　「我也會。」櫻井低聲回他。「抱歉。」

　　大野直視著前方，相片裡的那個男人嘴角淡淡地微笑著，什麼也不知道，什麼都知道。突然有了報復一樣的快感，大野眨了眨眼睛，他沒有受到苛待，還有個穩定的α和他一起解決他的熱潮期，但他從來沒有眷戀過這個人的體溫，這樣一想，現在把櫻井按倒在地上深吻的自己，就成了相當罪惡的人了。

　　「和我走。」

　　「我不能走。」

　　「我的執行α，留給我很多錢，我們可以離開這裡。」

　　「我已經不能離開這裡了。」櫻井說。「我有很重要的事情得做。」

　　櫻井的手緊緊抓著他的上臂，隔著冬季鋪棉的厚襯衫，大野依然感覺到強烈的寒意。他撫摸櫻井的臉龐，想確認這是不是他認識的那個櫻井，他記憶裡的櫻井，總是用雛鳥的眼神望著他，你是我破殼而出看見的第一個人，會在日記上寫下這樣的話，用拍立得不停拍下他的相片，依賴他，需要他，不能沒有他。

　　「但是你快樂嗎？」大野問他。「這些年來，你快樂嗎？」

　　「我身邊的人說，如果Ω有了自己的孩子，他會驚訝地發現，自己能因為孩子而多麼快樂。」

　　「翔くん……」

　　「他們當然什麼都不知道。」櫻井坐了起來。「他們看著我的時候，什麼都不知道。一直以來依靠著這些人的渾然不知和我父母親的謊言，我才能安穩度日，這樣的我，如果還能有什麼夢想，一定就是改變Ω保護法了吧。」

　　「到時候。」

　　大野緊緊咬著嘴唇，他感覺到櫻井輕輕地碰著他的眼尾，拉出一條像是流淚的弧線。

　　「你就自由了，不要再受苦了，智くん。我們都自由了。」

 

 

 


	21. 20　奔逃

　　告別式和葬禮結束以後，大野在櫻井的要求下，回到櫻井現在居住的地方。他告訴大野他和那個人，他的丈夫，正在分居中，一切都是為了離婚做的準備，原本不完全是這樣的，不過現在是了，他沒有辦法再繼續過著這種生活。

　　大野沉默地擁住他，他們進屋裡之後，燈光隨之亮起。他從櫻井被抑制住的信息素和新的香水氣味裡，看見了櫻井家裡的模樣，大野沒有理由地想要流淚，櫻井鎖上門，把門口堆著的送洗衣物推到一邊去，家裡很亂。

　　亂得不像好好過生活的人該有的樣子。大野知道這裡必然要價不斐，當然也相當寬敞漂亮，但就像個鳥籠一樣。他走到落地窗旁邊去，櫻井用沙發和椅子亂糟糟地擋住通往落地窗的動線，拉開窗簾以後，可以看見這座都市的地標，現在已經入夜，大野站在這裡，像虛浮於一片綺麗的、冰冷的燈海之中。

　　他知道櫻井害怕高處。

　　大野緩緩轉過身去，背對著外面的燦爛夜景。櫻井已經放下了所有手裡拿著的東西，站在客廳的中央，暖黃色的光線下，他看起來十分慌亂無措。

　　「這裡對現在的你來說會比較安全。」櫻井好半晌之後才同他說話。

　　「他會知道的。」大野耐著性子告訴他。「你的丈夫。」

　　「不……我想他不至於那麼提防你。」

　　大野感覺如鯁在喉，他並不打算把自己這些年遇到的事情全盤托出，等他發現的時候，他的臉上只剩下硬擠出來的笑容。「也許。」他在櫻井的對面坐了下來。「但你要提防他，翔くん。」

　　

　　這個晚上他們睡在一起，櫻井把占據了半張床的枕頭推到地上，給大野騰出空間。

　　好像小時候那樣，都是好久以前的事情了，彼時他們待在美術專業的工作室裡面，櫻井總是用這個當成藉口來不回家，並不是討厭待在家裡，只是因為家裡有個剛出生的弟弟，會吵到我念書，所以才留在這裡的，每次都是這樣的理由。

　　「我在想。」櫻井悶悶的聲音從床舖的另一邊傳來。大野還沒有睡，他不特別喜歡睡床，在櫻井睡著之後他就會去客廳裡找張舒服的沙發，現在他半張著眼睛，房間裡的無光地帶正在蔓延。

　　他在想，櫻井的丈夫是否曾經來過這裡，同樣躺在這裡。

　　「我在想……保護法的事情。」櫻井說。「你能聽聽嗎？」

　　嗯，大野給了一個模糊的鼻音。他翻過身去，面對著櫻井，而櫻井顯然是嚇到了，他朝被子裡縮了縮身體，大野的腳尖抵在他的小腿上，輕輕地戳點了他幾下，他很快放鬆下來，和大野待在一起的時候，不需要警戒，他的身體比意識還要明白。

　　「那會成功嗎？」大野問他。

　　「我希望會。」櫻井小聲地說，像在呢喃。「否則之前做的一切都是白費工夫。」

　　「沒有什麼事情會是白費工夫。」大野伸出手，輕輕撫順他的翔くん凌亂的瀏海，他把它們在耳際塞好，他記得剛染成金髮的時候，櫻井常常在摸髮尾，這些頭髮總是亂翹，也可能是因為那時比現在長多了，從後面看過去，差不多到脖子的一半以上。

　　這輪不到他說，他以前頭髮更長。大野不曉得自己現在看起來怎麼樣，他突然又碰了碰自己的頭髮，像非常在乎外表的小夥子一樣，櫻井的手指穿進他的頭髮裡，你還是很好看，永遠都這麼好看，智くん。

　　他的翔くん好久沒有這樣叫他了。

　　大野開始哭泣，和櫻井分離的八年以來，他從來沒有掉過一次眼淚，即便他以前曾經容易這麼做，他也無法輕易放任自己感覺悲傷，因為那會一發不可收拾。

　　「我很想你。」大野說，他可以留下來。「可是如果失敗了，你該怎麼辦呢，翔くん。」

　　

＊

 

　　2016年，一月初。

　　「我曾經問過那個人，我們要不要結婚。」大野告訴相葉。「聽起來像是一個Ω在向α要求一份保障。」他說著說著笑了出來，很可笑，大野向後靠上椅背，他只有這樣才能多呼吸一點空氣。

　　相葉安靜地看著大野，始終蹙著眉頭，他的疑惑毫無保留地顯露在他的表情上。大野喜歡他，他知道櫻井也喜歡他，所以才建議他來相葉的事務所這裡，再一次，這次由他自己來決斷，把未來交到相葉的手上。

　　「而他沒有同意。」相葉謹慎接話道。「這不是……不是不常發生的事情。」

　　「我不難過，相葉さん。」大野說。「你說過保護法可能會修改，但我不能等一個不確定的結果，我需要動標記清除手術，愈快愈好。」

　　「翔くん需要我。」他是認真的，毫不動搖半分。「我現在可以這麼說。」大野笑了出來。

　　相葉有時還會有大野仍在看守所裡，和他隔著一片防彈玻璃說話的錯覺，但他此刻非常確定，大野就在他的面前。

　　他能做些什麼？

　　「我可以怎麼做？」相葉握住他的手，他感覺他和大野可以像是朋友一樣，而大野沒有閃避，他也同樣緊緊地握住相葉的手，在這個瞬間，相葉認為自己是在做一件不得了的事情。

　　他們去了位在地方法院裡的配給系統部，大野不清楚相葉的計畫，相葉只是提醒他會有一點風險，或許大野會因為配給系統部的判定而必須重服剩下來那半年的配給下發，那樣就會是最糟的狀況。

　　相葉如同過往，比他本人還要擔心這些。大野反而覺得一切都會沒問題的，就算要再多半年的配給下發，他也可以熬過去，對他來說，這種結果已經不算是什麼了。

　　

　　二月初的時候，大野與他的律師相葉再次驅車前往地方法院。相葉那天結束了一個重要的庭，他為他的被告牧田明子取得無罪，這個二十歲的女孩子還有大好的人生，相葉看見牧田的母親在旁聽席哭了出來，他一向容易受到感動，但在這個時候，他只感覺責任已了。

　　「恭喜你。」松本在他要離開法庭之前叫住他。相葉停下腳步，他想起募款餐會那天松本說的話，後退了些許，之後匆匆離開，甚至沒有回應松本朝他伸出來的手。

　　「我知道你的想法。」松本追了出來。「我並不是，要來責怪你，或是說任何不中聽的話。」

　　「換成是你也會這麼做嗎？」相葉停下腳步，轉過身來問他。

　　「不。」松本低下頭。

　　有那麼一瞬間，相葉以為松本會嗤笑他將自己的理想放到客戶利益之後的行為。不過他又能怎麼做呢？他對牧田的同情並不小於外面的那些人，為她贏得勝訴，也是他的理想，他的願望。

　　松本只是拉住他，希望相葉聽聽他要說的話。

　　「我做不到。」松本說。「我就做不到放棄自己的立場，這是很了不起的事，現在我知道你為什麼要這麼做了。」

　　他的神情就像他們都還是學生的那個時候。相葉很快釋懷，他主動和松本擁抱，松本愣了愣，他望著相葉，相葉感覺得出來他有很多話想說，但最後松本只是留下了聯絡方式，他想和牧田明子見面，當然是在對方自願，而且知道這會有什麼影響的前提之下，他們一旦見面，就會和保護法扯上關係，松本希望和相葉講明。

　　「我會詢問她的意願。」相葉說。「但恐怕她的母親……」

　　「其實這是櫻井さん的意思，他想和牧田本人見面，最好的情況是，不要她的母親在場。」

 

　　最後這場見面在牧田的母親否決之下，並沒有成功促成。相葉私下給了牧田松本的聯絡方式，他不應該再多做什麼，除非牧田主動聯繫R社。

　　相葉不時滑開手機，希望能收到一些新消息。他的不安一直到與大野抵達地方法院都沒有減少。

　　「您上次提出的申請，關於大野さん配給下發重新審查的結果，雖然在五年前的三月有追蹤信號滅失的情形，但法院這邊的判定是刑期服畢，重新審查也是刑期服畢。這裡沒有消除標記的請求紀錄。」

　　相葉鬆了口氣。

　　「我的當事人的執行α，已經在當時亡故了。他需要消除標記。」相葉說。就好像大野沒有和他提過他前一個標記是怎麼被消除的一樣，他非常確定大野在配給系統部的每個手續都是他親自辦理的，那麼大野的前一個標記，他提過已經消除掉的那個，很有可能是非法手術。

　　大野對手術過程一點印象都沒有，他告訴相葉，他們是在都內的某間診所動的。但大野非常確定那是腺體標記清除手術，因為他見過動這個手術的Ω，之後的徵狀和傷口都和他相同。

　　配給人員用一種疑惑又訝異的表情望向大野，就像在問「他怎麼能捱過沒有α的這幾年？」而相葉和大野都清楚，這是一個不得不為的謊言。

　　「抱歉。」大野說。相葉慌忙擺擺手，在他看來，大野遇上的事情，全都不是大野能夠控制的，沒有任何事情值得大野道歉。至於謊言，他反正也說過不止一次。

　　「已經沒事了。」相葉拿過配給人員遞給他的證明，他仔細地檢查了一次，之後將它交給大野。

　　那是大野的標記消除許可書。

 

＊

 

　　大野睡了一覺醒來，壁掛的時鐘顯示現在是下午時刻，床邊的鬧鐘響起。2016年一月的第一周，櫻井在他的旁邊沉沉睡著，一切都不是夢境。

　　他的眼睛因為流了一整晚的眼淚而水腫起來，大野邁著沉重的腳步走去浴室洗漱，他發現櫻井已經把家裡整理過一遍，或者只是把送洗的衣服老實地在衣櫃裡掛了起來。

　　房間很乾淨，像隨時準備要搬走。大野按著發疼的頭，他在家裡走了一圈，幾乎趁著櫻井還沒醒來之前把這裡全都看了一遍。他們昨天睡的那裡不是主臥室，主臥室的床最近才鋪過，乾淨整齊，大野沒有去碰。

　　他在落地窗邊待了一會兒，看那些鳥兒成群結隊掠過高樓的邊際，他一直以為自己是清醒的，但直到聞到一股料理的香味，他才真正醒來，都快要到吃晚餐的時候了。櫻井從廚房裡探出頭，看他在沙發上揉眼睛，就露出了一個溫和的笑容。

　　「你想吃什麼？」櫻井問他。

　　「我來煮吧。」大野站起身來，走到廚房裡。他記得櫻井從來不擅長做飯，但是現在的櫻井，能使用正確的火候、能切出形狀漂亮的胡蘿蔔薄片，爐子上的清燉牛肉和蔬菜飄香而來，食材在鍋子裡輕巧滾動，透明的鍋蓋覆上一層水氣，櫻井轉開水龍頭，開始沖洗刀具。

　　「我切得不好。」櫻井說。「你仔細看的話，那些薄片都歪七扭八的。」

　　大野絲毫不在意。「你煮了什麼？」他坐在餐桌邊問。櫻井打開鍋蓋，探頭看了一眼，說他想試試看義式的番茄蔬菜牛肉湯，大野嗅了嗅，才注意到他沒有放番茄進去，於是走了過去，從冰箱裡撈出好幾顆牛番茄，除去番茄蒂，仔細搓洗。

　　「你還煮了什麼？」大野問。

　　「白飯。」櫻井說。「在炊飯器裡面，應該快好了。」

 

　　「現在才放番茄的話，怕湯會不夠入味。」大野說。

　　櫻井心虛地去看顧他的湯，寸步不離。他喜歡大野在砧板上切番茄的聲音，不曉得大野怎麼做到的，番茄的汁水沒在砧板上橫流，刀子準確地劃了下去，撞上砧板，然後大野又抬起手腕，接連著切，動作流暢無比。他還拍碎了幾個蒜頭，扔進平底鍋裡面，把櫻井用剩的食材都放進去。

　　大野聞了一下自己的指尖，櫻井也湊過來要嗅。「番茄味。」他笑了出來。「全部都是生番茄的味道。」

　　

　　他們夾著那些歪七扭八的胡蘿蔔切片來配飯，牛肉軟嫩得正好入口，什麼也不用沾，熟番茄很燙，大野把它放在白飯的最上面，番茄的汁水滲入飯裡，飯頂被染成淡淡的金橘色。

　　「晚一點我會出門，大概凌晨的時候回來。」櫻井說。

　　大野把嘴裡的東西嚥了下去。「今天是你的熱潮期第一天，翔くん。」

　　「我知道。」櫻井沒有抬起眼睛，他在這頓飯裡始終望著桌面。他的週期非常規律，大野一直都曉得他的熱潮期在什麼時候，和他在空氣中揮散出的信息素濃淡沒有關係。

　　「你需要休息。」大野說。

　　「我沒有時間休息了。下個月……二月初就是保護法的審議日。」

　　「但你也不能依賴精神興奮劑和熱潮期專用抑制錠繼續這樣下去。」大野輕聲說。

　　他看過櫻井擺在床邊櫃子上的那些藥，甚至都沒有要藏起來的意思，雖然那是處方用藥，大概也是醫師開的，但一個普通的Ω，只會服用規律熱潮期藥錠，他們選擇在熱潮期的時候適度休息，至少還在學校的時候可以不必上體育課，否則他們得吃點止痛藥才能讓自己跑起來，當然，選擇請假才是常態。

　　「看著我。」他要櫻井抬起頭來，但櫻井只是移開視線，他的牛肉快要摔出碗外了。

　　「翔くん。他有沒有對你盡過他的熱潮期義務？」

　　「我不需要α。」櫻井對著他說，他不再閃避大野的目光。大野看見他快要含不住眼淚的樣子，從前櫻井也說過這種話，但那個時候他充滿了自信，他真的不需要α。大野記得自己也這樣說過，我也不需要α，到現在還是不需要α。

　　現在櫻井說他不需要α，在大野聽來，只是虛弱的、最後的抗爭。為了站到世人的眼前，做出他們期望的模樣，他得要付出多少代價？他們什麼都不知道，當大野再次擁抱住櫻井，他感覺他們是同體的，一樣在深邃的黑暗裡，在谷底，在深淵裡，任人凝視。

　　「他讓你自己住在這裡，不是因為你們準備離婚，對嗎？」

　　櫻井點了點頭。「想結束的人只有我。」

　　「你這段時間有過孩子嗎？」大野的聲音非常輕柔，櫻井感覺自己無法喘息，大野的撫觸，從髮梢一直到腰部，被他碰過的地方，都充滿了暖意。

　　「沒有。」櫻井說。「發現的時候已經沒有了。」他把自己浸在大野的信息素裡面，溺水般大口啜吸，他的鼻子和肺都好疼，他需要大野緊緊地抱住他，用體溫絞碎他，讓他流出血來。

　　「然後她來了，穿著手術袍。」他指的是他的母親。「她說不是我的錯，就像以前一樣。」

　　「那是什麼時候的事情？」

　　「我開始相信你不在了……的時候。」櫻井頓了頓，他聽見大野的嘆息，深沉地、靜默地。「如果你需要，她也可以把你的腺體標記消除掉。」

　　「我想和你一起，正式地消除掉標記。」大野說。「會很痛的，我不想自己一個人。」

　　「是啊。」櫻井有點想笑，大野總是先於他哭泣，他感覺自己的淚水在大野的身上得到了代償。「會很痛。」

　　「之後都會永遠痛下去，這輩子。」櫻井說。「一直都是這樣子的。」

 

＊

 

　　2016年，三月初。

 

　　「我可以稍微看看這裡嗎？我注意到那邊有一些相片。」二宮問。

　　櫻井順著他的視線望過去，「當然。」他沒有和二宮一同起身走過去，而只是坐在沙發上。二宮原先以為那是相片，但仔細一看，原來只是幾個空相框。

　　「這裡面原本放著什麼？」

　　「大學畢業的相片。」櫻井說。「我畢業得比較晚，另外還有和家人的合照。」

　　「大野的呢？」二宮突然這樣問，他發現櫻井在那一瞬間對他顯露出防備和敵意，那些都是真的，大概是這個地方最真實的東西。他有他們之間關係不同一般的預感，櫻井和大野。

　　「我放的就是他大學畢業的相片。」櫻井坦率地回答他。「你應該記得吧，畢竟你也有去過他的作品展，我們就是在那個地方第一次碰面的。」

　　「那個時候你戴著厚重的眼鏡，走在人群裡面。」

 

　　「那個時候你被巡警盤查，我看過太多那樣子的Ω，但是你真的認為自己是對的。」二宮坐了回來，他向前傾身，繼續說下去。

　　「一個沒有車子搭的Ω，沒有聘請陪伴人的Ω，身上半點錢也沒有，當然會是盤查的重點對象。我只是在那個巡警刮你耳光之前阻止他而已。如果他真的搧下去，你根本爬不起來，那就是底層的Ω因為保護法會受到的對待。你在那天應該很明白了，保護法劃分貧富階級，而且讓它愈來愈明顯，雖然只在α與Ω之間。」

　　「但今日的Ω，就是明日的α、明日的β，任何手上沒有武器的人。」二宮說。「你知道我並不想引用美生和子的演講內容，這都很舊了。」　

　　櫻井難受地笑了一下。「我一直很感謝你做的一切。」

　　「別說得像我是什麼聖人一樣。」二宮說。「我什麼也做不了，還有到現在也走不出去的童年陰影，十有九成到我禿頂的時候都不會痊癒。」

　　「你不會禿頂的。」

　　「別成為下一個美生和子。」二宮說。「R社咬尾不放的作風太明顯了，你們總是會懲罰背叛者，田中議員賄賂案，即便沒有檢舉人的線索，我也可以聯想到這是R社的報復行為，我不認為沒有人也同樣發現了這一點。」

　　櫻井點了下頭。「謹記在心。」他沒再替二宮滿上杯裡的茶。

　　「但在二月初的時候，我們就已經落敗了。保護法還是原來的保護法。」

 

　　「你們肯定還打算做點什麼──」二宮追問道。「那麼你找到大野了嗎？他在哪裡？」

　　「我說過我會據實以告。」櫻井說。「我們落敗了，輸了，一切都沒有改變。至於大野──」

 

　　二宮和也順著櫻井翔的目光轉過身去。

　　大野智就站在他的後方，不知道什麼時候過來的，一點聲音也沒發出來。

　　二宮跌坐回沙發上，他對這個案子的直覺果然是正確的，現在他已經可以這麼確信。但與此同時，他完全陷入了盲點之中，他早該發現大野智在這個大事件裡的地位。他一定……二宮可以想像，在每個櫻井必須做公開發言的場合，大野都站在某個不顯眼的角落，他注視著櫻井，直直地望著他，就好像他們是彼此的全世界。

　　二宮感覺時間正在飛速倒流，回到那一天。那一天他接下了抓捕逃逸Ω的任務，他還只是二十五歲的小夥子，他找到了新進的檢察官松本潤，動用了最新的搜捕手段，逮捕大野智和櫻井翔。

　　他們被審判，被判刑，然後分離至今。

 

　　「從什麼時候開始的？」二宮問。他的嗓音乾燥無比，像要用盡全力，才能擠出一點聲音。

　　「一直都是這樣子的。」大野說。他握上櫻井的手。「現在我們要離開了。」

 

 

 


	22. 21　尾聲

 

　　「請坐。」二宮和也為踏進會客室的松本潤示意了一個他正對面的位子。

　　他拿出他的筆記本，錄音筆放在桌面上，在這個松本一定相當熟悉的，地檢廳的某個會客室裡，若他說，他只是想要請教一些他好奇的事情，如今的松本，看起來是不會相信的。

　　「抽菸嗎？」

　　「你要是不打算錄音，不如就把錄音筆收起來。」

　　松本接過二宮遞給他的菸，從以前到現在從來沒有換過牌子，他記得他們在美生女士的紀念園區那時，二宮也是拿了同樣味道的菸給他，特別苦的那種。

　　二宮呼了一口氣，沒再碰他的筆記本或是筆。「櫻井已經把所有的事情都交代清楚了。」

　　松本偏著頭，似笑非笑地說。「你不會以為，我們會把這些秘密和細節，全都交到一個Ω的手上吧。」

　　「這種彆腳的台詞別再說了，你如果說點別的我還會信。」二宮笑了笑。「今天只是為了我本人的好奇心，特別請你跑這麼一趟過來，畢竟你也熟門熟路。」

　　「彼此彼此。」松本說。

 

　　「那麼，我想先填補一些櫻井的陳述裡缺漏的部分。」二宮望向自己什麼都沒寫的筆記本，想他也沒有打開的必要，松本顯然注意到他的視線與動作裡有不自然的地方，但松本沒針對這點說什麼，他只是告訴二宮，他不認為櫻井的陳述──若他真的有這麼做的話──會有缺漏。

　　「看來在R社後面下指導棋的人，就是櫻井了吧。」二宮說。

　　「譬如揭發這次的田中議員賄賂案，不像是你的風格。我認為你不至於那麼做，就算你再怎麼想改變保護法。」

 

　　松本不置可否。

　　「你可能知道，我們是一個團隊，有不少人手。而在決定策略之前，必須蒐集一些情報，說起來可能太過抽象或是神秘，但大致上是確定這個人，這個議員或是別的誰，可不可行，能不能為我們所用，還有一些複雜的利害關係。這是一件困難的事。」

　　「我不曉得原因，但櫻井さん的分析，從來沒有出錯過，包含這次的失敗。」松本說。「所以就像你說的，指導棋，確實也可以這麼說。」

　　「包含這次的失敗？」二宮問。他因為松本話裡給他帶來的意外而勾起嘴角，這是可以預期的，當他和櫻井談過話以後，他很懷疑櫻井對於失敗的坦然究竟是真是假，他並不是期待R社的遊說必然能成功，但這和「預先準備好的落敗」並不相同。

　　「預期失敗不是他的常態，我們的失敗也不是因為田中議員人等跑票這個原因。通常我們當然是以成功為目標，而且保護法是我們最大的目標。一直到今年的一月，我們多數人都認為修法會通過，或許是太過樂觀──」松本笑了笑。

　　「但櫻井さん認為應該放慢腳步。」

 

　　二宮點了點頭。「你覺得是什麼緣故？既然他似乎從來不會這樣子……有這樣消極的建議？」

　　松本低頭想了一會兒，捻熄了手裡的菸。「大概是因為牧田明子的案子。」

　　他抱著胸，一時之間沒再繼續說下去，緊蹙著眉頭，像在猶豫或是思考，然後他抬起頭來，告訴二宮其實最一開始，當他提及遊說的時候，櫻井並不支持。

 

　　2011年春末，松本結束留學返國，他首先回了一趟父母和兄姊居住的本家，卻沒想到他的父母老早就安排了旅遊，因為是平常日，事務繁忙的兄姊自然也不在，松本在起居室打算休息一下子，打點完行李就要回到他的住處去，但是那個從他有印象時就待在他們家裡幫忙的婦人，卻把他兄長新婚的Ω叫了過來。

　　櫻井顯然很不自在，他謹慎地挑了一個不近不遠的位子坐下，松本想起自己還沒和他打過招呼，現在他們的親屬關係又尷尬非常，一時之間也不曉得要怎麼開口，直到櫻井問他要不要喝茶，松本才意識到方才櫻井之所以被叫過來的原因，該是櫻井得招待自己，他於是很快地婉拒了櫻井。

　　也不是客人，所以不用了，松本說，我很快就會離開。

　　櫻井理解了，他點點頭，但沒有把松本的話視為他可以離開的暗示，松本和他面面相覷了好一陣子，最後主動開口，和他分享了自己去留學的一些事情，講得大部分都是快樂的、新奇的事，避開了那些辛苦的事情。

　　櫻井起先只是聽著，後來也會插個幾句話，然後他告訴松本，自己一邊修以前沒修完的經濟，一邊修法律，一部分是在獄中函授修習的，和他同室的獄友一起。他的那個獄友是執照在適才適所條文通過後被吊銷的醫師，因為還是繼續執業，甚至多次和執法機關起衝突，所以就進來了。

　　我們常常打賭，櫻井說，原本是賭今天的餐裡有沒有香菜，後來賭誰能告贏適才適所條文。他在說話的時候，始終望著遠方。結果，你也知道的，櫻井笑了下，我們又回去唸了大學，因為時間真的太多了，而且，他低下頭來，有點悲傷的樣子。

　　我想知道這些條文怎麼剝奪我的人生。

　　結果到現在，並沒有找到任何答案。櫻井自顧自說完話以後，抓對時間笑了出來，很快把怔住的松本從沉重的話題，拉回普通的話題上。他以為松本會回去當檢察官，松本聞言就想起當時給櫻井和大野上銬的時候。

　　不願意往這裡深聊下去，松本只是迂迴地說了自己對保護法的一點想法，提及到遊說時，櫻井看起來並不信任他，像在防備他的意圖。

　　我不會這麼做，櫻井說，我父親也不會和遊說扯上關係。

 

　　「令人意外。」二宮抿了一口水，他的喉嚨因為抽菸而乾燥起來。「那麼接下來呢？」他被松本這樣慢步調的講述吊著胃口，時間過得真慢，二宮終於還是打開筆記本，翻到空白的一頁，他畫了幾條時間軸，決定來整理整理自己的思緒。

　　「接下來我們就沒有再見過面。」松本向後坐滿沙發，表現出放鬆的姿態。

　　「直到有天，他突然改變了想法，我至今也不曉得其中的緣故，他主動聯絡我。那時遊說的成果相當不好，團隊裡所有人都是辭去了原本的工作加入的，再這樣下去，距離保護法只會愈來愈遠。」

　　「他為我們提供客戶。」那些你手上應該都有資料，松本說。「至於細部的事情，請容許我當成是企業機密就不細講，但你也可以想像，製造一些輿論，做出一點表演，時機適當的激情演說──終於，原本只是私人徵信社的R社有了一點成績。」

　　「聲名狼藉。」二宮接話道。

　　「不比L社的惡名昭彰。」松本清了清喉嚨。「我們的時間很寶貴，一切都必須有效率。」

　　「我想你們做的事情多半合法，但未必符合道德。」二宮調轉話鋒。

　　「櫻井曾經提及過R社，是關於大野智的事情，對此你有什麼看法？」

 

　　松本輕輕地哦了一聲。

　　「他想找到大野智，關於大野的線索在離開被災地以後就斷掉了。但他還是持續給大野寫信，好像是在獄中的習慣，那些信總是被退回來，直到他不寫了為止，我想那該有非常多。」

　　二宮書寫的動作停頓下來。

　　「他的丈夫對這些事情，沒有表達過任何意見？」

　　「對同樣也是Ω的大野？」

　　「你知道我的意思。」

　　松本聞言靜默了片刻。

　　「這就是他們的私事了。我只知道他們會聊上幾句書或音樂的事情，我大哥……從一開始就不待見保護法，我知道這很匪夷所思，畢竟他繳了那麼多的特別稅。他認為，至少裡面的配給制剝奪了α的自主性，迫使α受到系統性的掌控。」松本說。

 

　　二宮表示理解地點了下頭。「你知道有一部劇叫做《拮据之愛》嗎？相葉每次看到最後一集，就會和我們常去吃飯那家店的老闆娘一起擦眼淚。」

　　「那差不多也是十年前的戲了吧，冬季檔。」松本說。「在β和Ω之間搖擺的，罪惡的α男人。」他被自己的話逗笑。「以當時就能有對配給制有這種先見之明來說，這部劇很有意義。可惜是未經授權改編的劇本。」

　　「編劇可還沒承認他是從谷崎明子的稿子裡看來的靈感。」二宮低笑道。「我想你應該很早就讀完了吧，《美好的一天》，雖然取了這種書名，卻一點都不美好。」

　　「是啊。」松本深深地吸了一口氣，他有胸膛快要綻開的錯覺。「一點都不美好。」

　　「看完那本書的時候，有種一個時代已經結束了的感覺。」

 

　　「怎麼說？」二宮問。

　　「因為我確信今後再也不會有人能理解這些人遭受到的痛苦。」松本吐字艱難。「我們能閱讀，我們一晃眼看過去，我們很快就會忘記，我們不留痕跡地被迫忘記這些。」

　　「就譬如美生事件與美生和子紀念園區，如今是用來紀念Ω保護法的誕生，而非她本身。」

　　「美生已死，只有保護法留存。」

　　松本說。他戰慄不已，全身都在發抖，此刻他強烈地認知到自己非常清醒，和自己今天是為了什麼而來。

 

　　「你應該知道櫻井翔失蹤了。」松本壓低音量。「大野智也是。你是最後一個離開他的居所的人，二宮さん。」

　　二宮輕輕地敲擊著自己的膝蓋。「不，我不曉得。」 

　　他伸手按熄了菸。

　　「接續你剛才說的，當我們不再能想像他們──這一個世代的Ω獨有的痛苦，我同意那是一個時代結束了的指標。」

　　二宮再次抬起頭來，眼神清澈明亮，像個無畏的少年。

　　「這樣的悲傷，不要再留給以後的誰了。如果未來有個年輕的Ω，當他或她閱讀完這本書的時候，我只希望他們深刻感受到喜悅，因為這樣子的悲傷不再存在他們身上，都是過去的事情了，曾經有過這麼一段時光，而現在他們生來自由──這不是我說的。」

　　「我知道，這是書裡的。」松本沉默片刻。「我很難想像寫出這些的作者會選擇那種方法結束生命。」

 

　　這個話題讓他們兩人之間籠罩著一種奇妙的靜謐感，二宮聯想到海洋博物館那些散發幽藍深邃光暈的大水池，有一些從出生開始就待在裡面的魚在悠游，牠們的世界就只有那麼大而已。人類看魚，魚看外面的人類，各自是不同世界的生命。

　　「我母親──我常常望著她的背影，希望我也能是Ω。你要是認識她，你也會想和她成為一夥人。Ω怎麼能那麼特別？他們幾乎不能被理解，不能被分析，在我看來，他們非常複雜。」

 

　　「她說，Ω一生殺死自己數次。」二宮雙手交疊，虔誠地抬起他的臉。

　　「我想有其道理在。」

 

　　 _－尾聲－_

　　

　　大野智動了消除標記手術的隔天，原先空著的鄰床來了另外一個也是消除標記的Ω，是櫻井翔。櫻井比他醒來的時間更晚，比他需要用的止痛更強，他能夠消除標記是因為丈夫給的同意書，大野以為那沒有可能。

　　大野閉上眼睛，他不要再去想那些α和Ω，不要去想櫻井是怎麼弄到那樣的同意書。

 

　　那天晚上大野見到了櫻井的母親，她拉開房門進來，手兜在白袍裡，沒有發出什麼聲音。

　　大野當時坐在床上，他吃了一點晚餐，然後無聊得很，用指甲在皮膚上捏捏按按，戳出了幾朵玫瑰花。

　　櫻井的母親和大野打了招呼，她稱呼他「大野くん」。

　　「你的標記也是我清除的。」她微笑著說。「我做得很漂亮喲，康復之後，一點疤痕都不會留，當然也不會影響功能，所以不用擔心。」

　　大野點了點頭，想來想去，還是只能說出謝謝。

　　他沒有什麼不舒服的地方，大野改問起櫻井的情況，櫻井從下午便不時因為疼痛清醒過來，而且什麼東西都吃不下。

　　櫻井醫師笑了笑，沒有直接回答大野，而只是說腺體受到的傷害在不同階段會有些不同，成年的Ω身體已經足夠成熟，能自行調整癒合，還在發育期的Ω預後就未必理想，而腺體受到的傷害是會累積的。這是目前學界對於腺體和體內標記去除手術的看法。

　　她的笑容看起來有些勉強，已經失去了原先的從容，之後都沒再提過櫻井，改問起大野前一個標記的事情。

　　「你的前一個標記，看起來是用藥物下去沖洗掉的。很痛吧？那是90年代的做法了。和那次比起來，這次應該比較不會？」她問大野，順手把櫻井掉出被子的手腕放回去。

　　「不會。」大野說。櫻井醫師低低地笑了，大野望著她，突然意識到床上的櫻井有點將要醒來的徵兆，他的眼睛在眼皮底下滾動，抑或是他已經醒了，大野想是後者，但他不好揭破櫻井。

　　「那就好。」她這樣說。「不打擾你了，好好休息個兩三天吧。」

 

　　大野的視線在他們母子之間來回掃動，他又點點頭，不曉得她知不知道櫻井的用藥情況，大野短暫猶豫了下，櫻井有一個抽屜裡全放滿了止痛藥。但在他說出些什麼之前，櫻井醫師已經起身離開了病房。

　　大野覺得，她什麼都知道，包含櫻井早就醒來的事情。

　　櫻井在那之後睜開眼睛，他的胸膛起起伏伏，凝望著大野，有千言萬語要說，卻只是凌亂地喘息。

　　這是他們逃跑後的第一天。

　　「該走了。」櫻井拉過大野，大野撥開他纏上來的手。「翔くん，你聽到了，要休息個兩三天，我還可以，可是你──」

　　「這種狀況本來就在我的預料之內。」櫻井說。他正試著緩緩地站起來。「該走了，再拖下去，他們會找過來的。」

　　大野輕輕地挽住櫻井的手臂，把他從床上拉抬起來。他們擁抱在一起，支撐著對方的身軀。「或許我們應該要回來。」

　　櫻井不解地望著他，像在說他們約定好的不是這樣。

　　「等你一切都好的時候，不需要再依賴那些藥物的時候。」大野湊近他，兩個人的額頭碰在一起。「翔くん。」

　　「到時候畫點什麼送你，你要什麼？」

　　「紅蘋果。」櫻井說。

　　「我有好幾百幅紅蘋果，你知道那是什麼意思。」

　　「知道。」櫻井闔上雙眼，他聽見大野的心搏，從大野單薄的胸膛透了出來。「你想念我好幾百次。」

　　現在他們脆弱不堪，又無比強壯。

　　他們冰涼的肌膚緊緊相貼，從相貼的部分生出熱度來，像不能被遏止的鮮紅火苗，一夕之間燃向他們的四肢，大野急急喘氣，邁開腳步，快樂得快要趨近於毀滅，他又哭又笑，又笑又哭，櫻井拿袖子抹他的臉，以為那是手術造成的情緒不穩，他們磕磕絆絆地跑了一陣子，終於到了人來人往的大馬路上。

　　大野站在繁華的都心地帶，感覺自己的悲傷和幸福都找不到盡頭。

　　上了車以後，櫻井一路因為藥性沉睡，緊依著大野，他在大野懷裡，脈管綻放成鮮花，散發出芬芳香味。

　　車內很安靜，廣播唱的外文歌被睏倦的大野錯聽成好幾段模模糊糊的日語。四月的夜裡櫻花滿綻，落出一片冷白色花海，車子的輪胎劃行過去，碎浪迆邐開來。

　　

　　大野智深深呼吸，吸氣，吐氣。

　　吸氣、吐氣。

　　他好像聽見了海潮的聲音，周而復始，繾綣而上，淹沒他的足踝，所有的秘密都被捲進無垠海底。

 

 

 

 

　　全文完　

 

 

 

　　S & S

 

　　Satoshi & Sho

 

　　Sho ＆ Satoshi

　　

　　Secrets ＆ Sacrifice

 

 

 


	23. 後記

我原本是想好好寫完整的後記，但是又覺得腦袋很空，

不知道該怎麼說才好，

所以就稍微提幾個地方。

其實我也不知道S&S有什麼寓意或想要有什麼啟發性的東西...大概是都沒有吧，只是我自己一直寫下去，從中間挖掘一些喜悅或是痛苦和有的沒的而已。

因為畢竟世界觀都是架空的，壓迫都是虛構的，如果覺得和我們所處的世界有那麼一點相符，那也可能只是...或者不是錯覺。

還有因為自己的喜好，很喜歡用一些象徵性的東西，可能會讓敘事看起來很混亂，我知道要節制但就是...（打手心　改不了q

 

話說回來，一開始其實是想寫一個「愛一個人可以有多深？」的故事，不知道完成度到哪裡了...還在檢討反省中XDD

這個深，在這裡不是深情的意思，我想解釋成深沉的意思。

＊

＊

＊

＊

＊

以下很雷

真的

很雷

不是暴雷

是我很雷

＊

＊

＊

＊

＊

1、明子唸成めいこ，meiko，咩子，小羊的叫聲。牧田當然就是牧羊的田啦，翔君的同窗谷崎也是這個名字，大致上有Ω是獻祭的羔羊的意思

2、在智君說完墜樓案與他之所以必須和翔君分開來的原因之後，翔君安慰他的話無意識重複了當年樹林案之後他的母親對他說的話

3、智君選擇配給下發的理由，每一次說的都不一樣

4、牧田始終沒有聯繫R社，她和妹妹都因為外界因素無法復學，也無法踏出家門一步（故事裡沒有寫到

5、和牧田與其妹相同，櫻井和其弟也不是兄弟關係，在樹林案之後，發現有孕時已經無法終止，因此在這段時間內，櫻井待在醫院，但對其妹的說法是在本家

6、S&S展出大野的多數作品，唯獨沒有展出那幅櫻井躺在沙發上睡著的裸身（故事裡沒有寫到

7、紅蘋果最後被說成了想念的意思，但一開始被用來當作性的暗示

8、《美好的一天》裡面，除了被《拮据之愛》參考的部分以外，其餘的篇幅由櫻井在看守所憑藉記憶獨立完成，但作者只有標示谷崎一人

9、二宮從故事一開始就認識櫻井和大野，起因是他去看大野的作品展，「如果一個人的人生走到了低谷，接著迎接他的會是什麼？」是櫻井隨口問他的問題

10、修改保護法的努力不會結束

 

 

 


End file.
